A thousand suns
by Kandai
Summary: " Trente-deux ans depuis son retour de l'Arctique – rien n'avait changé sous le soleil de minuit, sauf peut-être le cœur des hommes. " Howard Stark n'est pas devenu un meilleur père en une semaine. Cela ne veut pas dire qu'il n'a pas essayé. Impossible n'est pas Stark, après tout. Out of Character. One-Shot.


**Crédits** - Marvel Universe + Of Monsters and Men  
**Base** - Captain America (Movies) & Iron Man (Movies), Little Talks (Song).  
**Rating** - T  
**Couples** - Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Tony Stark/Pepper Potts. Mention de Howard Stark/Peggy Carter et Tony Stark/Divers.  
**Avertissements** - Angst. Out Of Character assumé. Thèmes relatifs au deuil. Mort canonique de personnage. Dysfonctionnement familial et relations un peu (beaucoup) tordues. Langage grossier. Mention d'adultère, de violence, de torture, de traumatisme, de maltraitance sur un enfant, références sexuelles.

**Note** - Gens, voici mon monstre, le bébé que je couve depuis novembre, quatre-vingt pages d'angst pur, de relations tordues, de fantômes qui parlent et de gens qui pleurent. Mon but est de vous faire pleurer comme des madeleines tout le long et j'en ai fait des tonnes. J'utilise du langage un peu châtié, c'est pas mon genre, mais pour ces personnages, c'est venu plutôt tout seul. Pardonnez-moi cet écart. Et sinon, c'est du Out Of Character, du pathos à la pelle, de l'humain et accrochez-vous, parce que c'est long. Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vais hurler ma joie d'avoir terminé cet One-Shot.

En espérant toujours,

* * *

**A THOUSAND SUNS**

* * *

_You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

Tu es parti, parti, parti au loin  
Je t'ai regardé disparaître.  
Tout ce qui reste de toi est un spectre.  
Maintenant, nous sommes déchirés, déchirés, séparés  
Il n'y a rien que nous ne puissions faire,  
Laisse-moi partir, nous nous reverrons bientôt.

**Little talks** – Of Monsters and Men.

* * *

Première partie  
| **HOWARD** |

* * *

— _Encore à dessiner, blondasse ? demanda Howard Stark, son éternel sourire charmeur aux lèvres et un cigare entamé au coin de celles-ci. Nullement intimidé par la rangée de dents blanches qui arrivaient à faire se pâmer la première demoiselle venue, Rogers leva un sourcil désapprobateur en direction des volutes de fumées mais garda le silence. Le colonel Phillips avait dû lui recommander de ne pas trop chercher leur collaborateur milliardaire – comme s'il allait arrêter de leur vendre des armes, honnêtement ? Tout le monde semblait oublier qu'il s'agissait de son gagne-pain à lui aussi, même s'il était loin d'être aussi moralement acceptable que la plupart des autres._

_Feignant un vague intérêt pour les croquis faits à la hâte sur le cahier, Stark s'y pencha de plus près lorsqu'il vit les lignes légèrement courbées d'un soleil se levant à l'horizon. Il manquait à Steve de la peinture ou des pastels pour terminer son esquisse mais les couleurs que l'artiste projetait mentalement sur la toile de papier promettaient une gamme de rouges, jaunes et orangés à l'humeur réconfortante._

_Difficile de se souvenir qu'il existât un monde où l'orange et le jaune n'étaient pas les coups de feu tirés par ceux d'en face et le rouge, le sang des alliés – des _frères d'armes_ – qui maculait agressivement la neige boueuse._

_La neige. Tout ici était d'un blanc brunâtre extrêmement froid et complètement désagréable. Pernicieux, le froid liquide s'insinuait dans les bottes, les uniformes et glissaient sur les peaux crasseuses, arrachant frisson sur frisson aux hommes mêmes les plus braves – et du coup, personne n'était plus sûr de savoir s'il tremblait de peur, de froid ou des deux._

— _C'est beau, constata l'ingénieur d'un ton morne et en effet, le croquis griffonné à la hâte dégageait une certaine grâce, l'attrait irrésistible de ces si grands mystères que son la vie, la mort et l'existence et dont on avait perdu la clé depuis bien longtemps._

_Steve haussa les épaules et reporta ses yeux fatigués sur le ciel qui semblait hésiter entre le bleu violacé et le gris._

— _Je crois que le soleil me manque, avoua-t-il après quelques secondes de contemplation silencieuse._

_Howard marmonna un acquiescement à contrecœur avant de tirer la dernière bouffée de son cigare moribond._

* * *

Le quatre juillet 1952, Howard Stark alluma une bougie et souffla tristement dessus.

La flamme trembla toute la nuit dans le bureau rempli de silencieux « Joyeux anniversaire », déclarations muettes que seules quelques bruits de déglutition et de verres que l'on remplissait vinrent troubler à intervalles régulières.

Et il savait pertinemment qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un tour joué par son esprit embrumé par l'alcool mais il eut l'impression diffuse d'entendre le rire clair de Steve résonner dans la pièce obscure quelque part au petit matin.

Le cinq juillet 1952, Howard Stark se réveilla avec une gueule de bois et des traces de larmes séchées sur ses joues mal rasées.

* * *

C'était Peggy qui avait fini par venir lui crier dessus. Sa propre femme avait gardé peu d'énergie et d'intérêt pour les affaires de sa famille et dépensait l'argent qu'il lui réservait pour enchaîner ses galas de charité, les soirées mondaines et autres réceptions infernales qui demandaient qu'elle achetât robes ridicules et breloques qu'elle ne portait jamais plus d'une soirée. Il ne lui en voulait pas spécialement – Maria avait accompli son rôle en lui donnant Anthony et il avait été établi implicitement qu'Howard ne requerrait plus grande implication de sa part sitôt l'enfant sevré. Sa femme profitait donc de sa vie de riche épouse, dépensant des petites fortunes dans son association caritative – au moins, ce n'était pas les casinos – découchait parfois pendant des week-ends entiers et en revenait souvent saoule, avec des marques de suçon sur le cou et un parfum mâle autour de la nuque. Et elle était définitivement malheureuse.

Howard cédait à ce que d'autre appelaient caprices sans sourciller. Il avait largement les moyens de combler le moindre désir de son épouse et rien n'était plus fatiguant que la perspective d'une dispute qui laisserait sans doute la maisonnée Stark avec une Maria hystérique et un patriarche finissant ivre mort dans son bureau. Comme d'habitude, Tony entendrait tout derrière les portes semi-closes et se garderait bien de poser la moindre question, sous peine de s'attirer les foudres de son paternel, ou peut-être justement qu'il ne se tairait pas, simplement dans le but de l'énerver – ce ne serait définitivement pas beau à voir et tout ça pour une stupide question de désirs gamins et d'_argent_.

Une perte de temps, donc. Howard était prêt à mettre n'importe quel collier au cou de son épouse si cela pouvait contourner à l'avance ses geignements aigus – il avait des choses plus importantes à faire que d'occuper quelque chose d'aussi trivial que sa _famille_.

Peggy Carter n'était pas de cet avis, apparemment.

Et parce que c'était Peggy, Howard suspendit ses rendez-vous, interrompit ses recherches et passa quelques coups de fil pour expliquer qu'il était injoignable avant de s'asseoir dans son bureau, un cigare à la main et une vieille photo qu'il avait récupéré des débuts du projet _Rebirth_ – il y avait Erskine dans le champ et Cap encore tout minuscule, fragile, qui lui tendait une main osseuse en souriant. Peggy n'était pas sur la photographie mais il savait qu'elle était derrière Steve à ce moment là, il la revoyait avec une précision étrangement aiguisée : droite dans son tailleur, le rouge à lèvres impeccable et ce voile dans ses yeux noisettes, un mélange d'incertitude et d'espoir alors que Steve Rogers montait dans une machine qui allait bouleverser toutes leurs vies.

Quelques décennies plus tard, ils avaient gagné la guerre – et Cap était mort depuis longtemps, avalé par les mâchoires glaciales du Cercle polaire Arctique. Le monument en marbre noir où était gravé son nom en capitales dorées (STEVEN GRANT ROGERS, 1922 – 1944, _un ami, un frère et un héros pour nous tous) _était certainement l'un des plus fleuris de toute l'Amérique du Nord.

Il y avait un certain gâchis dans cette histoire qui lui laissait en bouche un goût qui s'apparentait à celui des alcools forts avec lesquels il passaient ses nuits les plus longues. Malheureusement pour lui, Peggy ne le laissa pas approcher de son placard et Howard n'était pas assez suicidaire que pour risquer d'atteindre les breuvages tant appréciés sous le regard meurtrier de sa vieille amie.

— Ca ne peut plus continuer, Stark.

— Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit-il du tac au tac avec la très nette impression qu'elle allait finir par le gifler de toutes ses forces et qu'il l'aurait bien mérité.

_Stark_ – elle devait être vraiment hors de ses gonds que pour s'adresser à lui en ces termes. Le fabricant d'armes ne put retenir une grimace quand les traits encore jeune de l'ancien Agent Carter se tordirent dans un parfait mouvement de colère blanche. Quoiqu'il eût fait pour mériter les foudres de la demoiselle, Howard n'était pas sûr d'en ressortir intact : Peggy pouvait frapper très fort et viser des points du corps humain qui, une fois atteints, pouvaient faire particulièrement mal.

— De quoi je _parle _? siffla Peggy, plus furieuse que jamais, ses mains parfaites refermées en deux petits poings pâles.

Elle était toujours si belle, Peggy Carter, et la mélancolie qui lui ridait le front et les joues n'enlevait rien à ce charme victorien dont elle pouvait se vanter sans rougir. Il lui était poussé durant les années quelques cheveux d'un noir plus terne, presque grisâtre, dans sa toison brillante, symbole de son âge qu'elle portait avec une dignité tranquille. Il fut un moment où Howard avait bien envisagé de tomber amoureux d'elle, de l'emmener danser et de l'embrasser avec candeur sur son pallier – et ce « peut-être » le hantait encore, les nuits où il pouvait voir le fond de la bouteille de whisky – mais il s'agissait là d'une quête qu'il n'avait pas osé entreprendre, par lâcheté peut-être et surtout parce qu'il ne valait pas le tiers de la moitié de l'homme qu'elle avait laissé derrière elle, perdu dans les glaces éternelles dans un engin conçu pour semer la mort.

Mort – Steve Rogers était _mort_ et noyé au fond de l'Océan Arctique toute tentative de le remplacer eût été cruelle et inutile.

— Je parle de ça, asséna Peggy en pointant la carte qui ornait un bon quart de son mur.

La carte était là depuis décembre 1945, quand l'euphorie persistante de la victoire s'était enfin dissipée et qu'il avait fallu se mettre à reconstruire ce monde cassé. Naturellement, quand il avait enfin été question de remettre la main sur les armes d'Hydra – et particulièrement, ce cube cosmique perdu dans les eaux glaciales du cercle polaire – Howard n'avait pas hésité à investir dans cette nouvelle mission avec l'espoir doux-amer de retrouver Captain America et de le ramener à la maison. Retrouver le cube parmi tous les icebergs avait été une tâche ardue mais après plus de deux ans de recherches continues, ils avaient réussi.

Et Steve n'était nulle part en vue, pas plus que l'avion mortel.

Howard avait passé presque trois ans en tout en Arctique, revenant sporadiquement sur le continent pour assurer la pérennité de son entreprise. Quand la vue de la glace lui était devenue insupportable et que les affaires de la compagnie avaient demandé plus d'attention que jamais, il avait quitté les hangars de recherche et les bateaux, le froid et les nuits trop longues pour revenir sous des cieux plus cléments et un monde en plein chaos, loin de la beauté apaisée des neiges éternelles.

La carte représentait le Nord du globe terrestre et était constellée de points rouges, un peu pareille à Anthony quand il avait eu sa varicelle – enfin d'après les souvenirs qu'il en gardait. Chaque punaise amenait son lot de regrets, d'erreurs irréparables, d'insultes et de nuits à s'endormir sur le bois dur de son bureau, une bouteille à la main avec les pleurs étouffés de son fils en fond sonore.

L'expédition n'avait jamais discontinué, toutefois, même s'il n'était plus là pour la surveiller. Prétextant des recherches scientifiques pour poursuivre ses opérations – et il avait l'argent, cela ne serait jamais un problème – Howard n'avait jamais trouvé le courage d'abandonner – et puis, _tu es un Stark, Howard, les Stark n'abandonnent jamais, jamais, jamais_ –

— Ca va faire _quarante_ ans, Howard, reprit la jeune femme, des larmes silencieuses brouillant ses yeux de perle.

— Trente-huit, corrigea mollement le milliardaire, le goût de tabac froid sur la langue prenant un goût étrangement salé.

Trente-huit ans depuis que Steve était mort. Trente-sept depuis la bombe – trente-sept depuis qu'ils avaient gagné la guerre. Trente-trois depuis la dernière fois en Arctique. _Trente_ depuis l'enterrement factice et les larmes versées sur un cercueil sans cadavre. Vingt-neuf depuis son premier coma éthylique sérieux. Vingt-huit depuis que Peggy lui avait présenté un autre homme. Quinze depuis son mariage. Presque dix ans depuis _Anthony _ – toutes ces années ressemblaient à un battement de paupière gâché dans les glaces, les bombes et les milliards de dollars qu'il avait accumulé sans que tout cela ne servît à rien. Une seconde, à peine, le temps de perdre un souffle.

Ou une éternité.

Cela faisait presque quarante ans qu'il pointait des punaises rouges sur une carte quarante ans que Peggy ne restait pas plus de six mois avec un seul homme parce qu'aucun d'eux n'étaient _Steve Rogers_. Quarante ans sur un cahier à dessin, des dossiers confidentiels et de vieilles photos d'un gamin blond qui avait tenté de sauver le monde – était mort en essayant mais _bordel_, s'il avait fallu miser sur _un seul_ d'entre eux, c'était encore Cap qu'il choisirait sans broncher.

Parce que c'était _Cap_.

— Ca, montra Peggy avec un dédain peiné, ça ne peut plus durer.

_Abandonner_ ? Maintenant ? Ses viscères rugirent de protestation, outragée par l'audace de la proposition, et Howard laissa échapper un petit cri indigné. Carter darda ses yeux plein de fureur contenue sur lui et ils étaient si pleins de déception qu'Howard baissa son regard sur les cendres de son cigare.

— Je ne te demande pas d'abandonner, Howard, parce que je sais que tu ne le feras pas, reprit-elle en s'approchant à pas lents. Je te demande – une fois, juste une fois – de regarder, de regarder vraiment ce que tu as et de me dire pourquoi, grands cieux, pourquoi tu continues de faire passer un mort avant ta femme et _ton fils_ ?

Howard la regarda, choqué par l'acier qui perçait dans ses paroles, et la peine qu'il lut dans ses beaux yeux ravagés par l'eau cruelle du chagrin était tellement poignante que sa réponse semi-sarcastique se perdit quelque part dans sa gorge.

— Parce que… c'est… c'est _Steve_, bordel, Peggy, tu devrais le savoir mieux que moi.

Les lèvres peintes en rouge de Peggy Carter avaient l'air d'une blessure faite à vif sur leurs âmes et c'était définitivement douloureux de les voir s'étirer en un fin sourire dépourvu de joie ou même de bonheur.

— Je sais.

Et elle savait, en effet – elle comprenait, Peggy, elle était la seule à comprendre pourquoi la carte était toujours là après trente-sept ans sans résultats, majorée de nouvelles punaises toutes les semaines. Elle était la seule à ne jamais avoir questionné la présence de la carte ni à avoir demandé pourquoi – jusqu'à maintenant.

Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était Steve, parce que c'étaient ses machines qui l'avaient fait partir à la guerre et parce que sans Howard Stark, Captain America ne serait jamais parti au front, ne serait jamais monté dans cet avion qui l'a mené à sa mort – sans lui, il n'y aurait plus que le gamin de Brooklyn, plus prompt à sourire qu'à s'énerver, et il n'aurait pas à s'accuser de sa mort tous les soirs avant de se coucher, il n'aurait pas à boire pour oublier qu'il a la disparition du meilleur homme qu'il ait jamais connu sur les mains.

Et Peggy comprenait, bien sûr. Ses belles mains blanches vinrent encadrer son visage fatigué et ce ne fut lorsqu'elle lui murmura un autre « Je sais » à l'oreille qu'il se rendit compte qu'il pleurait sur son épaule. Étrangement, son réflexe ne fut pas de la repousser pour s'essuyer rageusement les yeux : à la place, il l'attira dans une étreinte écrasante, laissant libre cours aux sanglots explosifs qui lui comprimaient la gorge depuis une éternité – un battement de cils.

(Il prétendrait plus tard ne jamais l'avoir entendue sangloter, elle, et ils finiraient par rire comme des enfants dans sa cuisine immaculée et à jamais déserte, autour d'une bouteille de citronnade cette fois-ci).

Trente-sept ans sans pleurer sincèrement.

Elle avait raison, Peggy – cela faisait trop longtemps.

* * *

Être père ne s'improvisait pas en quelques mois mais les quelques divinités en lesquelles il ne croyait absolument pas savaient sans doute qu'il avait déjà trop de retard que pour oser protester. Bien sûr, le processus prit un certain temps à s'amorcer et quand Howard prit le temps de réunir tout son courage, Anthony fêtait déjà ses dix ans.

Maria avait tenu, comme chaque année, à organiser une réception où la plupart des enfants invités jouaient dans leur coin et ne venaient déranger les domestiques que dans le but de réclamer une nouvelle part de l'immense gâteau d'anniversaire. Les adultes papotaient entre eux de choses du grand monde, prétendant savoir une foule de choses inutiles et connaître la famille Stark sur le bout des doigts. Certains membres du conseil d'administration paradaient également, ajoutant un cadeau cher et probablement inutile à l'énorme pile qui mangeait une partie de la salle. L'heureux petit garçon, pour l'heure, passa l'après-midi à se cacher qui savait où dans la Mansion. Howard n'en fut guère surpris et serra des mains toute la journée, avalant les mensonges et platitudes de ses invités avec un sourire égal.

Anthony réapparut bien plus tard, quand le dernier invité fut parti, les cheveux dans tous les sens et son impeccable costume trois pièces en bataille – ce qui arracha un cri outragé à sa mère qui, comme à son habitude, avait un peu forcé sur la boisson. Son fils haussa les épaules et trotta jusqu'à la pile de cadeaux devant laquelle il s'assit pour inspecter chacun et les déballer un à un. Bientôt, une pile de jouets et de breloques considérés comme inutiles fut entassée dans le coin tandis que l'enfant gardait en main les cadeaux qui, selon lui, en valaient la peine : un stylo à plume fort élégant, un cahier à lourde reliure avec lequel vint un set de crayons de couleur (il n'en garda que les nuances de noir et de rouge), une figurine démontable et un sachet de petits gâteaux au nougat spécialement faits par Jarvis.

Les lèvres pincées, Howard s'approcha de son fils qui rangeait méthodiquement ses cadeaux sélectionnés. Ce faisant, il s'attira un haussement de sourcil suivi d'un commentaire un peu blessé – la note acerbe qui pointait derrière l'outrage aurait été étrangère dans la bouche de tout autre enfant mais Tony Stark n'était décidemment pas n'importe qui :

— Je n'ai pas vu ta signature.

Bien sûr, les cadeaux que son père lui avait offerts les années précédentes était partis aussitôt dans la pile de jouets déclarés « inutiles » mais au moins, il y avait eu _quelque chose_, même s'il s'agissait toujours d'un présent impersonnel qui reflétait plus l'indifférence d'Howard par rapport à son fils qu'un autre sentiment. Que son père l'ignore si abruptement, c'était une nouveauté, un geste bien plus cruel que les réprimandes insultantes ou les gifles. Hochant la tête, le patriarche Stark confirma ainsi les soupçons de son héritier, lequel fit une petite moue contrite qui ressemblait fort à celles de Maria dans ses mauvais jours :

— Tu vas arrêter de fêter mon anniversaire, alors ?

Howard émit un petit ricanement devant l'air faussement bravache qu'affichait Tony et l'humidité dans les yeux qu'il essayait de refouler à grands coups de cils. Son garçon pouvait prétendre ne pas se soucier, agir comme si les cadeaux n'étaient pas importants, comme si fêter sa date de naissance n'avait aucune valeur – il était évident qu'il prenait ce changement très à cœur et que seule sa fierté (sa _putain_ de fierté de Stark, aurait sifflé Peggy) l'empêchait de relâcher les larmes frustrées qui lui montaient aux yeux.

— Tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu désirais, expliqua platement Howard.

Tony fronça les sourcils, perplexe quant à l'excuse. Il avait arrêté de demander des choses spécifiques à son père depuis ses cinq ans, quand il avait fini par comprendre que cela ne servait strictement à rien, et se contentait depuis lors de poser son présent sur le côté en remerciant avec politesse. Que son père prétextât son absence de sollicitation pour ne rien débourser cette année, c'était _vraiment_ un coup bas. Trahi, l'enfant se jura de demander quelque chose l'année prochaine, rien que pour avoir le plaisir de renvoyer la balle. Il se releva promptement, hocha la tête pour prendre congé et se détourna de son géniteur, son précieux butin serré contre sa poitrine, quand une main vint se poser sur son épaule. Mi-agacé mi-craintif, l'héritier Stark leva un regard hésitant vers Howard qui semblait visiblement débattre avec lui-même.

— Je ne t'ai pas entendu, gamin, finit par exiger l'adulte – étrangement, le sobriquet familier n'était pas teinté de cette menace qui signifiait que Tony avait trop compté sur la patience de son père. Celui-là se trouvait à court de mots – qu'est-ce qu'il attendait de lui, qu'était-il censé dire ? Merci, s'il vous plaît, une autre banalité du genre mais pourquoi ? Son hésitation sembla exaspérer l'adulte qui finit par verbaliser son attente du bout des lèvres :

— Ce que tu veux, Tony. Pour ton anniversaire.

Pendant un court instant, les deux Stark se regardèrent en chiens de faïence. Puis, un petit sourire désabusé apparut sur les lèvres du plus jeune – ce genre de signaux qui voulaient autant dire « tu me sors vraiment ce genre de sottises ? » que « je n'ai aucune confiance en toi » – et Howard fronça les sourcils d'agacement.

— Tu n'es pas sérieux, reprit Tony, les dents étroitement serrées.

— Un Stark ne prend jamais ses promesses à la légère, fils, rappela Howard avec froideur.

— Ah bon ? – et de nouveau pointait dans cette voix aigüe, ce sarcasme qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'à un enfant qui avait dû grandir trop vite au milieu d'adultes et apprendre tout aussi vite à jouer leurs jeux pervers.

Quand la poigne de son père ne se desserra pas, Anthony s'arrêta une minute et haussa les sourcils, incapable d'effacer l'air de pure détresse qui venait de le saisir.

— A quoi bon ? Tu ne tiens jamais tes promesses.

Il y avait une note de défi dans ce constat triste, lequel surprit si bien le paternel Stark qu'il lâcha l'épaule prisonnière. Anthony en profita pour rentrer sa tête dans son cou et s'éclipser discrètement d'un pas lourd. Nul doute qu'on ne le reverrait pas de la soirée.

S'il devait être complètement honnête avec lui-même, Howard dut reconnaître qu'il avait mérité cette suspicion de la part de son fils. Sur les promesses que l'enfant avait réussi à lui arracher, il pouvait compter sur une main celles qu'il avait tenues et garder ses cinq doigts relevés. Pas étonnant que son propre fils, déjà plongé jusqu'au cou dans des mensonges et considérations d'adultes, gardât ses réserves – sa demande était autant un test qu'un ultimatum.

La dernière promesse qu'il avait faite à son fils remontait à quatre ou cinq ans : un soir venu, Tony lui avait demandé une histoire et accablé par le travail et le poids de la liqueur qui pesait lourd sur ses tempes, il avait vaguement acquiescé, demandant à son fils d'aller se mettre sous ses couvertures en l'attendant.

Howard n'était pas ressorti de son bureau avant le lendemain matin – et le regard mi-déçu mi-résolu que lui avait lancé l'enfant de presque cinq ans à l'époque l'avait tellement énervé qu'il lui avait aboyé de « baisser ses yeux insolents ».

Cinq ans sans tenir une promesse.

Une éternité solitaire.

Elle avait raison, Peggy, il fallait que ça change.

* * *

Il s'était décidé pour des vacances.

Il aurait pu emmener Anthony n'importe où – l'école n'avait pas été un problème, un coup de fil à l'internat avait réglé les détails les plus triviaux et puis, ce n'était pas comme si son fils n'avait pas une avance considérable sur le programme du collège. La seule chose qui le retenait de lui faire sauter plus de classes était sa volonté de ne pas creuser la différence d'âge : entre les dix ans de Tony et les quinze de ses camarades, il y avait tout un monde et à ce rythme, son fils entrerait à l'université avant d'avoir atteint la puberté. Il aurait pu prendre tout le temps qu'il voulait voir les plus beaux paysages du monde, les gens les plus importants, les bâtiments les plus impressionnants, les montagnes les plus grandes et les mers les plus immenses. Il avait quelques vagues destinations en tête – l'Italie du Nord, Hawaï, la Floride ou même quelques-unes des villes les plus prisées de l'Europe pour une vacance impromptue – alors qu'il composait le numéro de sa secrétaire dans le but de faire annuler tous ses rendez-vous du week-end.

Et alors que la sonnerie résonnait dans ses oreilles, ses yeux se posèrent sur la carte du Pôle Nord, débordant de punaises rouges et de lignes tracées hâtivement au crayon.

Plus de trente ans depuis la dernière fois – et il se souvenait encore trop bien de la neige, du monde endormi que même les appareils perforant la glace n'arrivaient pas à réveiller, de son envie de fuir et du calme qu'il avait trouvé au milieu des engins clignotant et des thermos remplis de boisson chaude qui mettaient du baume à l'âme.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouva à ordonner quand la jeune femme décrocha :

— Meg ? Annulez tous mes rendez-vous et réunions de la semaine prochaine : j'ai un imprévu qu'il m'est impossible de déplacer.

— Monsieur Stark, permettez-moi de vous rappeler que vous avez un –

— Pas de discussion, Meg. Si la presse demande, je suis en voyage d'affaire très important. Faites envoyer des cartons d'excuses, des fleurs s'il le faut, mais je ne suis pas libre la semaine prochaine.

— Bien, monsieur Stark.

Howard raccrocha, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Un second coup de fil qui dura plus d'un quart d'heure suivit le premier et l'affaire était enfin réglée il fit ensuite appeler son majordome. Ce dernier apparut dans le bureau en moins de deux minutes : il y trouva le maître, les yeux rivés sur la carte accrochée au mur, un vague amusement peint sur son visage pensif.

— Monsieur m'a fait demander ?

— Oui, Jarvis. J'aimerais que l'on fasse préparer de quoi voyager – pour Tony et moi-même – pour une semaine. Rien qui soit trop formel et surtout des vêtements chauds. Nous nous procurerons de l'équipement sur place, pas besoin d'emporter un surplus inutile. Tenez-vous en au strict minimum.

— Bien, monsieur.

— Nous serons partis demain dans la soirée. Je risque fort d'être injoignable pendant cette semaine, je compte donc sur vous pour prendre les dispositions nécessaires.

— Ce sera fait, monsieur. Dois-je informer le jeune maître Stark de votre départ imminent ?

La question laissa Howard songeur un instant. Si la perspective de passer une semaine en compagnie de son fils était bien suffisante pour repousser à demain soir le moment où il reverrait à nouveau, il y avait cependant une certaine envie de voir la réaction de Tony quand celui-ci comprendrait qu'Howard comptait bien honorer son anniversaire – même s'il s'agissait d'une semaine perdue dans les neiges du Groenland.

Avec un peu de chance, Tony détesterait ce voyage et demanderait vraiment quelque chose pour son anniversaire l'année prochaine. Quelque chose qui lui _plairait_.

— Monsieur ?

La voix éternellement neutre de Jarvis le tira de sa rêverie et acheva son indécision.

— Je me charge d'Anthony, contentez-vous de préparer nos affaires, Jarvis.

— Bien, monsieur.

Après un bref hochement de tête, le majordome fut dehors en un clin d'œil et Howard laissa ses yeux dériver sur les contours de la carte, sa tête déjà pleine d'immensités blanches et de cieux infiniment bleus – les yeux de Steve étaient bleus, eux aussi, se souvint Stark avec mélancolie, mais pas tout à fait comme le ciel du Nord.

Trente ans depuis qu'il avait perdu espoir.

Il aurait peut-être dû demander à Jarvis de déposer un paquet de ses gâteaux au nougat dans leurs bagages.

* * *

Tony ne l'avait pas cru jusqu'à ce que Jarvis déposât les affaires de voyage dans le hall d'entrée. Ils n'avaient guère plus qu'une petite malle chacun, remplie à ras bord de parkas, bottes hivernales et autres chandails chauds prévus pour l'intérieur. Maria bourdonnait autour d'eux, manifestement partagée entre glousser de joie parce que son mari et son fils passaient enfin du temps ensemble et trembler de frayeur anticipée pour la même raison. Howard, quant à lui, avait profité de la matinée pour boucler les cas les plus urgents et passer d'autres coups de fil pour prendre des mesures quant à son retour – il imaginait déjà la tonne de travail qu'il allait devoir rattraper en revenant du Nord, ça risquait fort d'être atroce.

Mais ça en valait la peine. Sans doute. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il attendait d'un voyage pareil – il espérait à moitié que Tony allait s'énerver dès le deuxième jour en déclarant au bout d'une de ses tirades remplies de venin dont il avait le secret qu'il n'était pas capable de faire des choses qu'un père normal aurait fait correctement et qu'ils se décevraient encore l'un l'autre, parce que le peu du temps qu'ils avaient passé ensemble ne se résumait qu'à ce mot-là, _Déception_ avec un grand D.

L'autre moitié de lui-même espérerait retrouver un peu de Steve dans les eaux gelées : la carcasse de l'avion, le bouclier, le compas avec cette jolie photo de Peggy qu'il aimait tant tenir au creux de ses mains immenses, n'importe quoi tant que c'eût appartenu à Steve Rogers.

Au moins pour se prouver à la première moitié, cette partie de lui-même qui sombrait tous les soirs un peu plus dans l'alcoolisme et le désespoir, que cette ombre qu'il poursuivait encore dans les eaux profondes de l'Arctique n'avait pas tout à fait disparu.

Au moins pour se convaincre que Captain America n'avait pas été un rêve.

Lorsque vint l'heure du départ, Maria embrassa avec affection son fils sur les deux joues, lui arrachant une grimace de déplaisir, et donna un autre baiser, chaste et un peu maladroit, au coin des lèvres de son mari – le manque d'habitude devait sans doute jouer, songea Howard avec une pointe d'amertume.

Huit ans sans toucher sa femme.

Maria n'avait pas été infidèle les premières années. Elle avait tenu bon quand il la remplaçait par des bouteilles, n'avait jamais émis aucune objection quand il emmenait Peggy au restaurant et se contentait d'éloigner Tony de ses colères, d'autant plus terribles quand elles se mélangeaient à l'alcool. Mais Maria Stark, tout aussi forte qu'elle l'ait été dans les premiers jours, n'avait pas le courage de résister à une indifférence si longue, au toucher froid de son époux qui l'usait jusqu'à la corde. Elle s'était mise à le fuir, à se jeter à corps rompu dans les fêtes mondaines où elle buvait en silence pour oublier son mari distant qui ne l'attendait même pas à la maison et son fils qu'elle peinait à comprendre. Il avait suffi d'un soir de mélancolie, d'un verre de trop, d'un homme un peu insistant et son épouse était revenue de ladite soirée avec un suçon sur le cou qu'elle avait tenté de masquer sous du fond de teint et ses colliers à grosses perles.

Il aurait dû rugir de jalousie, se lever brusquement et réclamer des explications à sa femme volage, voire lui rappeler à renfort de cris qui elle était, à qui elle avait donné un fils auquel elle ne pensait même pas – en place de la fureur blanche d'un homme trompé, il avait froncé les sourcils d'agacement et pesté sur le fait que leur image se détériorerait certainement suite à un tel incident. A ces mots, Maria avait fondu en sanglots et s'était fait un devoir par la suite de montrer les marques qu'elle acquérait de ses coucheries extraconjugales avec une sorte de fierté qui lui faisait serrer les dents.

Quatre ans depuis qu'il dormait dans une chambre d'amis – mais quels amis pouvait-il se vanter d'avoir, à part Obie et encore ? – quelconque située à côté de la chambre des maîtres, quand il n'était pas écroulé de fatigue sur son bureau. Autant d'années que Maria s'allongeait seule dans son lit immense de l'autre côté de la cloison.

Howard hésita à la serrer brièvement dans ses bras, finit par s'en abstenir et grimpa dans la voiture que Jarvis avait fait amener, son fils le suivant d'un pas traînant. Une fois installés sur les sièges de cuir, Tony tourna ses yeux toujours curieux vers lui et posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis qu'il avait vu les domestiques s'affairer à lui préparer une valise :

— Où est-ce qu'on va, alors ?

Assez prévisible, l'acidité était encore présente mais la curiosité sincère qui perçait la voix aigüe du petit garçon la tempérait d'une certaine manière. Stark se surprit à esquisser un petit rictus de triomphe, surpris du petit progrès qu'il avait réussi à faire si rapidement – peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu, peut-être que Peggy avait eu raison après tout et le futur explosait soudain de peut-être, de si et de millions de possibilités de rattraper ses erreurs.

— C'est une surprise, fiston.

Insatisfait par la réponse évasive, Anthony croisa les bras avec toute la dignité d'un enfant de huit ans à qui on vient de refuser le goûter et resta plongé dans un silence boudeur tout le long du trajet jusqu'à l'avion. Howard, de son côté, hésitait entre s'esclaffer et lever les yeux au ciel d'agacement. Il préféra se taire, les mains croisées sur le haut des cuisses.

Trente-deux ans depuis la dernière fois en Arctique.

Dix ans depuis qu'il n'avait pas emmené son fils en vacances.

* * *

Le vol ne fut pas excessivement long : les deux Stark profitèrent des ces heures précieuses pour dormir – ils auraient de longues journées une fois arrivés, même si Tony était censé l'ignorer. C'était la fin du mois d'avril, pas encore tout à fait mai cependant, et le soleil reprenait paresseusement ses droits ancestraux sur les terres septentrionales. Ainsi, quand ils survolèrent Nuuk, le matin perçait déjà sur les étendues à moitié prises dans la neige et Howard dut fermer les yeux tant le reflet des rayons sur le sol immaculé était éblouissant. Tony garda les siens fermés.

Ils arrivèrent à la base de Thulé avant midi. L'endroit n'était pas aisé d'accès, à moins de s'appeler Howard Stark, et il s'agissait du point géographiquement le plus proche du centre de recherche qu'il avait fait construire juste après qu'il eût été affecté à l'opération de recherche du Tesseract. Une jeep les attendait au milieu des hangars immenses en face de laquelle se trouvaient les hauts gradés de la base, des hommes aux traits tirés et aux formules de politesse prêtes à l'accueillir. Il leur répondit sur son plus beau ton impersonnel et mit fin rapidement aux échanges plein de banalités qui ne servait que de beau prétexte pour lui soutirer des informations quant à sa présence. Toute cette politique inutile l'agaçait déjà prodigieusement.

Avait-il besoin une raison particulière d'être là, enfin ? Il était Howard Stark. Il avait fabriqué quasiment tous les engins qui se trouvaient dans ces entrepôts livrés à la merci du froid, il payait les gens qui vivaient dedans pour mener leurs recherches et il n'avait de comptes à rendre à personne.

Anthony était resté à ses côtés durant le bref cérémonial, muré dans un silence encore alourdi par sa nuit trop courte l'enfant avait d'ailleurs profité du nouveau trajet en jeep pour grappiller quelques précieuses minutes d'un sommeil secoué. De l'autre côté de la banquette, emmitouflé dans sa parka et ses bottes, Howard contemplait avec stupeur le paysage qui se dévoilait à ses yeux.

L'Arctique avait peu changé. Le ciel était toujours de ce même bleu trop beau, presque déserté par les nuages qui préféraient des latitudes moins arides la neige était faite de ces milliers de nuances de blanc empoisonné qui trompaient par leur beauté innocente les voyageurs les plus étourdis – et tout _brillait_ dans les eaux turquoise et le sol nappé de perles, tout brillait si fort qu'il en avait mal aux yeux.

Ses paupières brûlaient sous l'impulsion des larmes – mais c'était le soleil, le merveilleux et traître soleil qui les narguait depuis son piédestal céleste, la lumière et la blancheur qui rendait le tableau impossible à regarder.

Quand la structure en béton et tôle de sa base de recherches se dessina enfin dans le lointain, Howard laissa échapper un long soupir dans lequel se terraient tous les sanglots du monde.

Trente-cinq ans depuis la première fois. Trente-deux ans depuis la dernière.

La glace frémit sous les pneus de la voiture, immuable dans sa beauté malheureuse tendit vers lui ses reflets nacrés, comme un vieil ami accueillerait quelqu'un qu'il avait perdu de vue depuis très longtemps.

_Bonjour, Howard_, semblait dire la neige à l'horizon.

Les paupières d'Anthony frémirent dans son sommeil hagard et Howard surprit un sourire au bout de ses chaînes de larmes.

— Bonjour, Steve.

* * *

_Howard Stark avait eu l'occasion d'organiser quelques affaires en Europe avant que la guerre ne soit déclarée – jamais pendant l'hiver, toutefois. Aussi, quand il lui arrivait de sortir des laboratoires blindés et enfouis sous dix mètres de béton qu'on mettait à sa disposition, le froid glacial arrivait toujours à le surprendre, à lui mordre les joues et les viscères aussi voracement qu'un loup dévorant sa proie sans qu'il y restât la moindre chance de s'habituer à la morsure du gel, à la douleur qui s'infiltrait pernicieusement en vous ni aux larmes que vous arrachaient le vent cruel._

_Une fois, Howard s'était demandé où il trouvait le courage d'affronter le gel et le blizzard qui gelaient aussi bien les âmes que les passions – et à cette pensée sa main gantée s'était refermée impitoyablement sur le télégramme que Peggy Carter lui avait envoyé quelques heures plus tôt._

Sergent Barnes mort STOP Serai là dans trois heures STOP Prenez-en deux TERMINÉ.

_Au dos, une adresse avait été griffonnée à la hâte – un bar quelconque au coin d'une rue maussade de Londres où tous les soldats du coin en permission allaient probablement se remplir d'alcool jusqu'à la moelle pour être sûrs d'oublier, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, les horreurs du front. Il était deux heures du matin passées et les quelques militaires qui traînaient devant le perron offraient une image bien piteuse au milliardaire._

_Parmi ces pauvres hères avachis sur la rue sans dignité aucune, Steve Rogers se trouvait assis dans le caniveau, sa tête plongée entre ses genoux écartés, de la neige couverte de boue trouant son uniforme. Ses cheveux d'un blond sale, sous les reflets des lumières artificielles de la cité, se teintaient d'une blancheur maladive, vieillissant leur porteur de quelques années. Au son des bottes crissant sur le givre, le soldat leva ses yeux constellés de rouge vers le milliardaire._

— _Je ne peux plus être saoul, annonça-t-il faiblement à son ami, comme si cela expliquait tout._

_Ce dernier n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup plus, à vrai dire. L'éthanol réchauffait assez ses nuits solitaires pour que l'idée de se voir enlever son unique source de réconfort le glaçât tout simplement d'horreur. Dépourvu de l'envie de déblatérer des stupidités comme ses plus sincères respects – son propre père était mort il y avait quelques années et il avait le souvenir très précis d'avoir souhaité mettre son poing dans le nez du moindre quidam qui avait l'audace de lui présenter ses condoléances – l'ingénieur se contenta de tendre une main vers le super-soldat qui semblait déterminé à passer le reste de sa misérable nuit dans le froid morne de cet hiver infernal._

_Moins d'un jour depuis que Bucky Barnes était tombé de ce foutu train – Howard n'avait jamais vraiment connu le gars personnellement, à peine rencontré en l'une ou l'autre occasion, mais d'après ce qu'il savait, c'était l'ami d'enfance de Steve et il gèlerait en Enfer avait qu'Howard ne laissât tomber ce gosse dans sa propre misère._

— _Je m'croyais pas capable de dire ça, gamin, mais ce sérum est une vraie merde, tout compte fait._

_Esquissant un minuscule sourire à travers les larmes qui gelaient sur ses joues rougies par le vent, Steve tendit sa main en retour._

_Elle était glacée._

* * *

Les quartiers qu'on leur avait attribués avaient sans doute servit de débarras ou d'entrepôt temporaire pendant un moment car ils sentaient fort le détergent. Ca n'eut pas l'air de déranger profondément Tony qui avait pourtant été adapté à dormir dans une chambre d'un tout autre standard : l'ameublement ici était spartiate, les lits froids et l'éclairage assuré par de minuscules ampoules qui pendaient tristement aux plafonds gris, le tout baigné dans des vrombissements de moteurs et les bips incessants des sonars. Howard s'était attendu, au pire à ce que son fils s'énervât devant un tel dépouillement, au mieux à des railleries concernant son étrange conception du week-end familial.

Au lieu et en place des colères ou des grondements désapprobateurs, Tony fronça les sourcils et se retourna vers son père, visiblement ennuyé :

— Où dorment les autres ?

Surpris par la question étrange, Howard mit un moment avant de regagner son flegme habituel :

— Les autres, Anthony ?

— Les autres scientifiques, précisa le garçon avec un agacement grandissant.

— Là où ils ont l'habitude de dormir, fils. Dans leur dortoir.

Il n'avait fait qu'ordonner la construction du bâtiment et se souvenait avoir passé plus de temps sur les bateaux qu'autre chose mais il se souvenait des quartiers communs qu'il n'avait pas toujours déserté, des ronflements sonores et des bruits de fond provenant des multiples radars. Il pouvait même rappeler le matelas dur sous son dos – ils étaient moins nombreux, à l'époque, et quelques lits restaient vacants alors certains s'étaient amusés à déplacer les matelas inoccupés pour rendre leurs couches plus confortables. Le pragmatisme avait eu la primauté dans l'aménagement de cette base et c'était bien parce que leur nom de famille était Stark qu'ils avaient eu droit à des pièces individuelles pour dormir. Que Tony s'enquisse de pareils détails était, en plus d'inhabituel, un peu dérangeant et Howard se tendit involontairement, redoutant déjà la prochaine question qui sortirait de la bouche du garçon.

Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, Tony resta silencieux et finit par s'asseoir sur son lit de fortune, testant presque timidement le confort du matelas. Il paraissait minuscule, tout à coup, et Howard ne put s'empêcher de demander en retour :

— Tu préfèrerais dormir avec eux ?

Rien qu'on ne pût lui refuser, si c'était réellement ce que Tony cherchait à obtenir en posant cette question particulière – il finançait presque tous les équipements et recherches ici, s'il avait voulu qu'on lui déroule le tapis rouge, ça aurait sans doute été fait.

Clairement, ce n'était pas ce que l'enfant désirait car aucun signe d'intérêt ne traversa son visage crispé. Hésitant à pousser plus loin l'investigation – qu'est-ce qu'il était _censé_ faire, bon sang ? – Howard finit par hausser les épaules.

— Si tu n'as rien d'autre à demander, je te laisse libre de t'installer. On t'appellera pour le repas du soir.

Stark n'attendit pas que Tony hochât la tête pour refermer la porte derrière lui. Sa propre chambre était située en face et ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à celle dont son fils avait hérité – il avait repoussé nonchalamment les excuses du directeur des opérations pour autant de dénuement. Howard avait bien dormi dans des laboratoires souterrains pendant la guerre et s'il était vrai que ces jours étaient depuis longtemps écoulés, il n'y avait pas vraiment de discussion à mener sur le fait qu'il se voyait déjà offrir tout le confort et la privauté que cette base de recherches pouvait lui proposer. De plus, la situation était temporaire.

Howard déposa négligemment son sac sur le lit de fortune et se jeta dans les couloirs de l'immense structure métallique, un étrange sentiment s'installant sous son estomac au fur et à mesure que les murs de béton et de tôle défilaient sous ses yeux. Il se revoyait, encore jeune et rempli des illusions brisées de la victoire, parcourant ces mêmes couloirs, plongé dans la recherche frénétique d'un fantôme aux couleurs de l'Amérique – et partout, c'étaient les lents à-coups des bateaux butant contre des blocs de glaces, le bruit rassurant du sonar qui sondait les profondeurs, les bourdonnements tranquilles des machines.

Trente-deux ans depuis son retour de l'Arctique – rien n'avait changé sous le soleil de minuit, sauf peut-être le cœur des hommes.

(Il crut entendre, quelque part dans ses pas résonnant sur le plancher de métal, un « Bienvenue à la maison » qui se perdit dans les profondeurs des hangars mais c'était probablement juste son imagination.)

Trente-deux ans. Et une journée depuis qu'il avait tenu sa dernière promesse.

L'un comme l'autre avaient filé sur les étendues enneigées avec la vitesse d'une bourrasque sur la toundra du grand Nord.

* * *

Ils s'étaient évités toute la soirée qui avait suivi leur arrivée et la journée d'après également. Howard avait prétendu rattraper les rapports de recherche qu'il connaissait par cœur et Tony s'était fait des amis parmi les scientifiques qui lui expliquaient avec patience comment analyser les couches successives de la calotte glaciaire et à quoi ces dernières servaient. De voir son fils interagir si aisément avec les adultes présents dans la base était suffisant pour lui rappeler qu'Anthony était loin d'être l'enfant timide dont il supportait la présence quand il rentrait à New York et que, même s'il y avait des limites à son exubérance, il lui restait facile de s'épancher sur le plus quelconque sujet qui eût un rapport avec les sciences. Génie déclaré, son fils saisissait ainsi avec une facilité parfois déconcertante les explications qu'on lui apportait.

(Peut-être que la prochaine fois, une visite dans un musée ayant quelque rapport avec la machinerie ou la biologie serait plus appropriée qu'une semaine passée dans les étendues du grand Nord à analyser de la glace millénaire.)

Le matin du troisième jour de leur séjour se leva sur un Howard plus qu'agacé par ce jeu d'évitement aussi maladroit que stupide. Sentant sa patience déjà peu légendaire fondre comme neige au soleil, l'adulte avait entreprit d'engager la conversation avec son fils – parce que ce silence gêné qui se tendait entre eux devenait trop étouffant ici et qu'aucun ne pouvait fuir les confrontations comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire, prisonniers entre la glace et la tôle.

Anthony fut le premier à briser l'air sans mots qui flottait comme un nuage empoisonné entre eux, avec l'une remarque à moitié pleine de sarcasme qui ressemblait curieusement à une excuse :

— Tu sais… Je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je pensais que tu achèterais un cadeau stupide que tu poserais sur ma table de nuit le lendemain matin en prétendant que rien n'était arrivé.

Howard ricana, un peu amer.

— Première idée qui est passée. Sans doute pas ma plus brillante mais…

— Non, le coupa Tony, abrupt comme un enfant de huit ans savait encore l'être. C'est… j'aime bien cet endroit.

L'adulte haussa un sourcil, intrigué. D'aussi loin qu'il se rappelait, son fils n'avait plus pris la peine de lui pointer ses préférences en matière de quoi que ce fût depuis quelques années. A quoi bon d'ailleurs, quand votre propre géniteur ne se souvenait pas si du rouge ou du bleu, quelle couleur avait votre faveur, ou à quoi vous êtes allergique ? Aux yeux d'Howard, il ne s'agissait surtout que d'une série de données inutiles à emmagasiner – quelle illusion de permanence dans un monde où les goûts et la mode changeaient de plus en plus vite. Le vert était la seule couleur qui importait encore dans cet univers régi par l'argent depuis que le bleu et le rouge avaient été avalés par le blanc.

Le blanc au dehors qui renversait un baume douloureusement apaisant sur son âme durcie.

— J'aime bien cet endroit aussi, avoua Howard en croisant les bras. J'y ai passé quelques années à – _prier pour qu'on retrouve la carcasse de l'avion, le bouclier que l'eau ne devrait pas pouvoir oxyder, un signe, n'importe quoi_ – assister les équipes de recherche.

— Vraiment ? (La curiosité dans la voix juvénile n'était pas feinte, cette fois.)

— Hm. C'était il y a longtemps.

— Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ?

Fermant ses paupières douloureuses, Howard esquissa un petit sourire empreint d'une mélancolie que les lieux familiers avaient recommencé à alimenter sans qu'il en ait eu conscience. Peut-être que s'il avait gardé les yeux ouverts, il aurait perçu la compréhension brûlante qui s'était formée sous les sourcils froncés de Tony.

Trente ans depuis la dernière fois qu'il avait vu Steve et son souvenir était aussi précis – aussi poignant – qu'aurait pu l'être une photographie collé contre sa rétine.

— Un fantôme.

* * *

Bien sûr, Tony savait qui était Captain America.

Difficile d'ignorer quand votre père avait passé la moitié de votre enfance – celle où il était sobre et ne criait pas sur tout ce qui avait le malheur de bouger – à vous habiller à l'effigie du super-soldat mort héroïquement durant la Seconde Guerre Mondiale et à vous raconter toutes sortes d'anecdotes et d'histoires à propos dudit héros, geignant systématiquement entre chacune d'entre elles sur combien Captain America était merveilleux, le meilleur homme qui eût jamais foulé le sol et qu'il était bien dommage que tous les hommes ne fussent pas de la même trempe que lui, ce qui aurait mis fin à tous les conflits mondiaux – et probablement à Stark Industries aussi parce que Tony ne voyait pas très bien comment la fabrique d'armes de son père pourrait survivre dans un monde en paix.

Il fut un temps où Tony hésitait entre aduler Captain America – parce que c'était le héros dont tout petit garçon américain digne de ce nom avait rêvé – ou le maudire toute sa vie parce qu'il lui volait constamment l'attention de son père. (Père qui avait dédié un étage complet du manoir à l'homme en question, il fallait préciser.) Incapable de se décider, le fils Stark avait opté pour nourrir une indifférence forcée à l'égard du héros.

Parce qu'inutile de se voiler la face, se mettre à vivre selon les standards d'un homme mort depuis trente ans, alors que le monde dans lequel il marchait était en perpétuelle évolution, c'était un exercice hors de sa portée. Les idéaux que son père poursuivait restaient morts dans la glace et les chances de les atteindre étaient si minces qu'en rêver se montrait pure perte de temps. Tony avait appris depuis longtemps à ne pas essayer de toucher les fantômes qui hantaient les yeux ivres de son père.

Bien sûr, il savait qui était Captain America – il avait lu avec un dégoût fasciné tout ce qu'Howard avait collecté sur le héros disparu : des enregistrements inédits, des photos jamais diffusées, des documents classés top secret. Il pouvait raconter ses exploits par cœur dans l'ordre chronologique, partant des premières minutes après l'expérience où le Captain pas encore Captain avait couru pour rattraper l'agent infiltré qui avait massacré le créateur du sérum jusqu'au jour fatal où il avait plongé un avion mortel d'HYDRA dans les glaces du pôle pour sauver New York et sans doute le monde entier dans la foulée, après un combat dantesque contre sa némésis.

Rétrospectivement, Tony Stark pouvait se vanter sans rougir que Captain America n'avait plus aucun secret pour lui.

Steve Rogers ? Ce nom ne lui était même pas _familier_.

Ironique dichotomie.

* * *

Ils finirent par sortir du cube de béton et d'acier, à un point de leur séjour, sans autre but que celui de glisser sur le gel et de regarder le soleil tomber avec une grâce lente contre l'horizon en bleu et blanc. Emmitouflés jusqu'au cou dans leurs parkas, leurs mains plongées dans des gants chauds et pressées l'une contre l'autre pour éviter la morsure du gel, père comme fils contemplèrent le ciel pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la nuit tardive reprît ses droits avec l'aisance tranquille des phénomènes immuables. Deux gorgées de café brûlant leur réchauffèrent les boyaux et quand Howard déposa sur son lit temporaire un Anthony manifestement fatigué par la longue veille, il ne retint pas la main affectueuse qu'il passa dans les cheveux désordonnés.

— Bonne nuit, Tony.

A moitié engourdi par le sommeil, l'enfant laissa un infime sourire se peindre sur son visage mince et Howard sut ainsi qu'il venait de remporter une petite victoire. Quand vint l'heure de se glisser dans ses propres draps, Stark resta un moment silencieux avant de murmurer au plafond dégarni, la gorge plein de sanglots vieux de trente ans :

— Bonne nuit, Steve.

Le vent puissant qui bruissait contre les parois solides résonnait comme une voix perdue dans l'océan gelé, un rire résonnant clairement parmi les grésillements statiques de la radio qui voulait couvrir l'immonde rugissement des moteurs plongeant vers une fin certaine.

_Bonne nuit, Howard_, semblaient vouloir dire les bourrasques de l'aquilon.

Il mit plusieurs heures à s'endormir.

* * *

La fin des vacances arriva dans un calme relatif. A sa grande surprise, Tony n'avait pas tenté de le convaincre de rentrer plus tôt – ou de prolonger le séjour mais ça, c'était plutôt prévisible – et avait pris le temps de dire au revoir à tous les gens qu'il avait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, c'était-à-dire à peu près tout le monde. Ils reprirent une jeep pour aller jusqu'à Thulé et en voyant le paysage immobile défiler, Howard sentit une inexplicable nostalgie reprendre place sous son cœur noué.

(Il se souvenait de lui-même, jeune homme dans la fin de sa vingtaine, le nez presque écrasé contre la vitre et des larmes sur ses joues creusées, obligé d'abandonner le Nord parce qu'il n'y avait guère d'espoir et que le monde avait besoin de lui, ailleurs. Il se souvenait recevant les rapports, les relisant incessamment, jusqu'à ce que Peggy entrât dans son bureau, les yeux humides, pour lui annoncer qu'ils organisaient une veillée funèbre en l'honneur de Steve, un ultime hommage au héros. Il se souvenait de Maria lui tendant un nourrisson et lui, murmurant le prénom « Anthony » avec la révérence qu'on accordait généralement aux prières les plus ferventes.)

Il se souvenait et les glaces immenses qui obstruaient sa vision de blanc et d'un bleuté pâle lui faisaient promettre en silence de ne pas oublier.

— Papa… murmura Tony, recroquevillé contre la banquette de la jeep.

Howard leva un sourcil confus devant la lutte visible qui se livrait sur le petit visage.

— Merci pour le cadeau. C'était… J'ai beaucoup… hum… Merci.

La sincérité timide qui transpirait dans la voix de l'enfant lui arracha un sourire presque tendre.

— Ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi, fils.

Et la propre honnêteté qui régissait ses paroles le surprit lui-même.

* * *

— _Eh, crevette, tu comptes faire quoi quand cette putain de guerre sera terminée ?_

_De dix bons centimètres plus haut, Steve Rogers lança un regard mi-amusé mi-agacé au scientifique qui venait de poser la question. Ils étaient à nouveau réunis pour faire des ajustements sur le costume – pendant un délire semi-éveillé, Howard avait eu une brillante idée d'amélioration et comme Steve était coincé à Londres pendant encore quelques jours, mieux valait en profiter. Entre les vaines tentatives de Peggy qui rendait tant bien que mal le sourire au Captain en deuil et les questions incessantes d'Howard destinées à le distraire, il était surprenant que celle-là en particulier ait mis autant de temps à être posée._

_Parce que c'était _la_ question que tout le monde posait à tout le monde – et plus qu'une suite de mots sans consistance dont on n'attendait pas de réponse particulière, il s'agissait surtout d'un moyen de tenir durant les heures les plus noirs quand les bombes explosaient au-dessus des têtes, de se rassurer sur le fait qu'il y aurait une victoire un jour et qu'elle irait à leur camp, que la guerre ne définissait pas totalement l'espace et le temps._

— _Sais pas, répondit Steve en haussant les épaules. Me rendre utile, sans doute._

— _Gamin, ne me dis pas que l'icône nationale de l'Amérique n'a pas plus d'ambitions que ça, répliqua Howard, un peu consterné par la réponse reçue. T'as aucune fille qui t'attend au pays ? Une jolie poupée qui se ferait toute belle pour accueillir son soldat héroïque quand il reviendra d'avoir tué les nazis, avec qui tu te marierais par la suite et aurait une portée de têtes blondes toutes plus adorables les unes que les autres ?_

_A l'insinuation, la couleur des joues de Steve prit une teinte de soleil couchant – ou de sang répandu sur la neige – mais le soleil était une bien moins macabre métaphore pour décrire la nuance de rouge qui venait de monter à l'adorable figure du Captain, lequel bredouillait d'abord pour retrouvait sa contenance._

— _Je n'ai… Enfin, il n'y a… Je suis pas…_

— _T'inquiète pas, beau gosse, le rassura Howard, son habituel sourire charmeur glissant sur son visage comme une seconde peau. Je veux bien être ton témoin, s'il n'y a que ça qui te dérange. Par contre, il faudra que tu apprennes à danser sans lui marcher sur les pieds, si tu ne veux pas que l'Agent Carter te encore tire dessus. La mariée tirant sur son promis, cela gâcherait horriblement la fête._

— _Très drôle, Stark. (Steve souriait, sous tout ce rouge.)_

— _Et nos gamins joueront ensemble dans le jardin de ta petite villa située en bord de mer, continua le plus âgé, entre songeur et franchement amusé._

— _En bord de mer ?_

— _Tout à fait ! Avec le vent de l'Atlantique qui vient te gonfler les poumons, ne serait-ce pas magnifique ? On donnera des réceptions dans le salon qui donnerait sur une baie et puis, quand on sera trop vieux pour faire ce genre de fêtes stupides, on ira apprendre la pêche à nos enfants… Je vois parfaitement une petite Miss America le nez dans le sable pour ramasser des crabes._

— _Une Miss America, hein ? (Et le sourire de Steve s'élargissait de seconde en seconde.)_

— _Ouais. Ce serait ma filleule parce que je t'aurais supplié pendant toute la grossesse d'être son parrain : tu ne pourras rien me refuser. J'en profiterais pour la gâter jusqu'à la moelle. Je lui achèterais des robes de princesse, des colliers et des caramels que je lui passerais en douce pendant que tu seras occupé à montrer à ton filleul comment on fait pour grimper aux arbres. Il tombera, tu le rattraperas et on finira par s'engueuler parce qu'on sera les pires parents de tout l'univers._

_Et c'en fut sans doute de trop : Steve éclata d'un rire volontaire, suivi de près par son ami tout aussi hilare. Quand l'euphorie retomba quelque peu – ce qui prit plusieurs minutes – Steve répliqua avec douceur, les lèvres pincées dans cette petite moue qu'il faisait toujours quand quelque chose le tourmentait :_

— _C'est un beau rêve._

— _Nom de Dieu, ouais, renchérit Howard. Le meilleur de tous._

— _Un Stark Junior, alors ?_

— _Tu rigoles ? Je plains déjà le pauvre gosse. Je ferais le pire père du monde entier._

_C'était sans doute même l'évidence la plus évidente du monde mais apparemment, Steve Rogers se trouvait être imperméable au charme des évidences puisqu'il répondit avec son ton tranquille d'icône nationale qui en avait déjà vu d'autres :_

— _Je pense juste que ce petit Stark aura beaucoup de chance._

_Howard ricana avec violence – mais il n'était pas sûr de dire s'il était réellement amusé par les mots remplis d'idéaux niaiseux ou bien juste un homme amer qui avait trop bu ces dernières nuits._

— _J'aimerais que tu aies raison, vieux._

Oui_, songea-t-il très souvent par la suite. _Oui, il aurait aimé que Steve eût raison.

* * *

Dire que les choses changèrent radicalement pour la famille Stark après ces premières vacances en Arctique aurait été un mensonge éhonté. Howard buvait toujours de trop en regardant la carte du Pôle Nord avec mélancolie et criait un peu trop fort quand l'alcool lui brûlait les veines, Maria revenait toujours éméchée dans son grand lit vide et Jarvis était encore celui qui bordait le jeune Maître Stark avant de lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Quant à Tony, il restait un enfant : précoce, génie déclaré et avec une verve qui déconcertait plus d'un adulte – mais toujours un enfant de dix ans qui avait fêté un anniversaire heureux pour la première fois depuis qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir.

Un anniversaire _heureux_. Cela tenait quasiment du miracle quand on s'appelait Tony Stark.

(Bien que quiconque avec un peu d'effort d'imagination pouvait deviner aisément que les petites grimaces dont la fréquence avait augmenté de manière presque alarmante sur le visage du petit garçon solitaire ne pouvaient être dus qu'à ce mystérieux voyage dont Howard avait tu tous les mots importants au reste de la résidence Stark.)

Maria avait difficilement arraché quelques bribes d'information à son fils et avait finit par demander sur un ton vaguement inquiet s'il s'était produit quelque incident au cours de la semaine, quelque chose qui l'aurait bouleversé et dont il avait envie de discuter : Tony avait menti effrontément et répondu non, mais son ton enjoué avait paru la satisfaire.

Parce que quelque chose d'extraordinaire s'était bel et bien déroulé sur les paysages endormis du Groenland, un miracle qui le glaçait d'une terreur sans nom ou une hallucination visuelle engendrée par la réverbération du soleil sur la glace, il ne savait pas encore trop bien et conservait le secret avec une révérence solennelle.

Il avait vu son père pleurer.

— Un Stark ne pleure pas, Anthony, répéta machinalement l'enfant entre ses dents serrées, comme s'il avait crainte qu'on le surprît à transgresser la première règle.

Les Stark étaient une famille qui avait l'argent pour tout titre de noblesse, fortune gagnée par les efforts acharnés de plusieurs générations d'hommes intelligents et opportunistes. Un nom pareil devait être porté sur des épaules solides de sorte qu'au fur et à mesure que les zéros s'ajoutaient à l'héritage familial, les responsabilités s'étaient alourdies.

Un Stark ne pleurait pas. Un Stark ne tremblait pas devant l'avenir, si sombre paraisse-t-il. Et si on le menaçait avec un bâton, un Stark se devait de frapper avec un plus gros bâton encore.

C'était là les quelques règles plus ou moins implicites qu'Howard s'était appliqué à lui enseigner dès qu'il avait été capable de comprendre un ordre, à grand renfort de tapes sèches derrière le crâne et de cris dans l'oreille si ces derniers s'avéraient nécessaires. Considérant la patience peu légendaire de Monsieur Stark, il y avait généralement peu de temps entre la première réprimande et le premier coup – il avait appris, avec le temps, à tester les limites de son père et pencher sa tête de telle façon à ce que la claque ne fît plus trop mal le soir.

Mais là, il s'agissait de la règle première. La plus sacrée parmi les sacrées et voilà que son père l'avait _transgressée _comme si elle avait cessé de compter pendant un instant, sans même se soucier que son fils le vît dans une pareille détresse. (Un petit instant mais un instant quand même).

Inimaginable.

Et pourtant… Howard Stark avait pleuré. _Cela_, il ne l'avait pas imaginé – même s'il avait fermé les paupières très fort et souhaité que tout cela ne fût qu'un cauchemar en blanc.

Terré sous ses couvertures, Tony fit une nouvelle grimace, incapable de choisir entre crier de toutes ses forces dans son oreiller et aller confronter l'adulte dès que l'occasion se présenterait. Il ignorait comment traiter la donnée, quelles étaient ses causes et ses conséquences, pourquoi et comment, pourquoi, pourquoi – il lui fallait plus d'informations.

Et pourtant, il restait hésitant – ou paralysé par la peur, difficile à réellement définir.

La question derrière les larmes de son père le hantait et il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir percer ce mystère caché derrière l'homme triste qu'il avait aperçu au Pôle Nord, le même qui buvait trop dans son bureau et soupirait sur la vieille carte constellée de punaises, les bandes dessinées de Captain America et le téléphone toujours silencieux dans le tiroir de son secrétaire.

Les bonnes choses avaient un prix.

Le plus élevé qui existât.

* * *

Le quatre juillet 1982, Howard Stark alluma une nouvelle bougie et laissa des larmes silencieuses couler sur ses joues mordues par le gel.

Tony se pressa toute la soirée derrière la porte fermée, recueillant chaque sanglot qui traversait la cloison avec une boule grandissante dans la gorge et des mots jamais prononcés dansant dans sa tête.

_Bon anniversaire, Steve Rogers._

* * *

Il avait résisté plus longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pensé initialement. Avant que la question redoutée n'eût franchi ses lèvres, plusieurs moins avaient eu le temps d'éroder sa curiosité – sauf que ce ne fut pas le cas, qu'il brûlait toujours entre la peur et le désir de savoir pourquoi, et que le manque de données satisfaisantes était toujours aussi intenable.

Il avait besoin de nouvelles informations. Il ne savait simplement pas où les trouver.

— Maman, pourquoi Papa pleure ?

Surprise par la question, Maria lui jeta un regard confus et se baissa légèrement, une drôle de grimace entre le sourire et la moue sur ses jolies lèvres rosées. Tony se sentit coupable un instant de l'air perdu qui obscurcissait les beaux yeux de sa mère avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait toujours eu cette expression sur le visage.

— Ton père pleure, Tony ?

L'enfant battit en retraite presque immédiatement, se morigénant intérieurement. Il avait été stupide de poser la question, encore plus à sa maman qui ne dormait même plus avec son papa, qui ne l'embrassait jamais que sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir quand il partait longtemps et qui se cachait avec d'autres messieurs derrière les rideaux quand on donnait une grande fête. Mortifié par l'erreur de sa démarche et incapable de penser à autre chose qu'aux accents inquiets dans la voix de sa mère quand elle lui posait des questions sur l'Arctique, Tony jura de ne plus poser la question.

Il craqua à nouveau et ce fut encore pire.

— Jarvis, pourquoi est-ce que Papa pleure ?

Le domestique avait gentiment soupiré en répondant qu'il s'agissait là d'un bien grand mystère et lui avait conseillé de demander à Maître Stark, si la question lui tenait tant à cœur. Le conseil avait été écarté d'emblée et Tony avait passé une semaine entière à pester contre Jarvis pour donner de si mauvais conseils – et l'autre moitié de ce temps fut consacrée à être fâché contre lui-même parce qu'il détestait être en colère contre le seul adulte qui ne semblait pas considérer la tâche de s'occuper de lui comme le fardeau d'Atlas.

(Il avait lu des choses sur la mythologie grecque, une fois – mais c'était uniquement pour comprendre d'où venait le nom qui avait été choisi pour la mission Apollo.)

Quand vint le tour d'Obie, il évita soigneusement de poser la question, les oreilles encore brûlantes de gêne d'avoir déjà dérangé et Maman et Jarvis sans avoir réussi à obtenir un seul résultat probant – l'échec était depuis longtemps devenu un bruit assourdissant qui lui démontait méthodiquement les tympans. Obadiah leva un sourcil interrogateur mais lui ébouriffa les cheveux en silence.

Et sans qu'il sût où les derniers mois avaient filé, c'était avril encore et son onzième anniversaire approchait à grands pas. Il ignorait quoi en penser : est-ce que son père allait réitérer sa demande ? Est-ce qu'il allait l'emmener au Groenland encore ou peut-être à un autre endroit ? Est-ce qu'il oublierait et lui donnerait un cadeau stupide comme les années précédentes ? Plus les dates avançaient, plus les questions se démultipliaient et plus les probabilités d'avoir un anniversaire égalant le précédent se faisaient minces.

Tony se renfrogna un peu quant à cette possibilité. Il aurait aimé retourner dans le Nord – il faisait froid et inconfortable, certes, mais les scientifiques de la base avaient tous été aimables, les couchers de soleil étaient magnifiques et son père l'avait placé dans son lit et enroulé dans les couvertures chaudes, un soir. Certainement, leur définition d'un week-end entre père et fils semblait un peu embrouillée mais qui s'en souciait ? Ils avaient partagé une paix délicieuse là-bas, loin de l'alcool et de la solitude grinçante du manoir. Tony avait envie de revoir le ciel trop bleu, de sentir les grosses parkas autour de lui, de glisser dans la neige et d'avoir son père à ses côtés, emmuré dans un silence doux.

Quand Tante Peggy lui donna son cadeau – deux petites loupes dans un joli étui – et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur les joues, il cessa de réfléchir.

— Tante Peggy, pourquoi Papa pleure ?

Elle était jolie, Tante Peggy, même s'il y avait quelques cheveux gris dans ses beaux cheveux bruns, des rides sous ses yeux noisettes et des larmes dedans. Pas plus jolie que Maman – parce que Maman était la plus jolie du monde entier, c'était évident – mais sans doute la plus jolie dame qu'il avait jamais connu. Et elle était toujours un peu triste, avec sur le visage l'air lointain de Papa quand il regardait la carte sur le mur du bureau ou les yeux mouillés de Maman quand elle montait se coucher dans son lit vide. Mais quand Tony posa la question, elle eut un petit sourire et déposa un petit baiser sur le front de son neveu attitré :

— Parce qu'il est très seul, Tony.

La réponse le fit froncer les sourcils et il pencha un peu la tête sur le côté, perplexe :

— Mais comment ? Il y a toujours des gens avec lui !

Hors du manoir, Howard était toujours entouré de gens affairés qui lui mettaient des dossiers sous le nez en gesticulant, de dames en jupes droites et de journalistes armés de micros et d'appareils photos qui entouraient le milliardaire d'un bourdonnement perpétuel de tissu froissé, de cliquetis métalliques et de « Monsieur Stark ! ». Et quand il était dans son bureau – parce que la maison se résumait souvent à cette pièce – il gardait le combiné du téléphone sur l'oreille, donnant ses ordres avec sa voix si forte qu'elle en perçait les murs. Même quand il buvait, ses bouteilles lui tenaient compagnie – son alcool et les fantômes qui dansaient parfois dans ses yeux, mais il ne pleurait jamais même dans ces moments là.

Mais tout cela, Tony ne pouvait pas le savoir.

Peggy lui tapota gentiment la joue et son sourire se fit plus triste encore, perdu quelque part dans un monde qui n'existait plus et où la silhouette de Steve se détachait des Howlings Commandos – trop grande et son dos voûté qui pliait sous un poids invisible.

— Parfois, trésor, ce sont les gens les plus entourés qui sont les plus seuls.

Tony serra les lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'elles ne formassent plus qu'une fine ligne blanchâtre.

* * *

Maria lui avait tapoté l'épaule ce matin en lui rappelant que c'était l'anniversaire d'Anthony le lendemain et qu'il ferait bien de lui trouver un cadeau convenable, cette fois-ci. D'ordinaire, il aurait haussé les épaules en grommelant quelque chose qui ressemblait à peu près à un « tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie » mais les mots sans importance qu'avait murmuré son épouse de sa voix parfaitement résignée avaient décidé de résonner dans sa tête encore embrumées par les vapeurs alcoolisées de la veille, comme un écho se propageant dans des pièces vides.

L'anniversaire de Tony, demain.

Un an depuis la dernière fois dans le Nord. Un an depuis sa dernière promesse tenue. Un an qui a passé comme autant de milliers de verres vides et quelques mots maladroits échangés avec son petit garçon. Son grand garçon de onze ans. Demain.

Ses pensées volèrent tout de suite vers les étendues blanches, les énormes plaques de glace frôlant la coque des bateaux à chaque avancée dans l'océan, le soleil qui brillait comme un million et le froid, le froid dont il essayait de se débarrasser depuis plus de _trente-cinq ans_.

Un long instant, Howard se demanda si Tony avait envie d'y retourner, quels souvenirs avaient laissé le vent, la glace et le soleil sur la neige dans la mémoire si avide d'apprendre de son fils – ou même si les horizons en blanc et bleu lui avaient tout simplement manqué durant l'année qui avait glissé comme un dérapage sur l'eau glacée_._ Il souhaita presque que ce fût le cas et se reprocha son égoïsme la minute suivant. C'était l'anniversaire de Tony.

Et faire passer ses propres désirs avant ceux de son fils tenait plus ici d'une cruelle punition que d'un mal nécessaire.

Résigné et pas tout à fait décidé à s'étioler sur l'idée qu'il ne reverrait peut-être jamais la neige du Groenland en compagnie de son fils, Howard prit son stylobille préféré et griffonna quelques mots sur une carte de visite.

Il n'était pas triste – on a quelque difficulté à reconnaître la tristesse après trente ans de deuil et quarante d'espoir fou – mais la mélancolie qui pesa sur son ventre pendant toute la journée semblait vouloir démentir ce constat.

Quand Tony se réveilla, le matin de son onzième anniversaire, une petite carte l'attendait sur sa table de chevet, juste à côté du traditionnel paquet de gâteaux au nougat de Jarvis et de la figure poussiéreuse de Captain America que son père lui avait achetée quand il avait eu deux ans – le seul cadeau qu'il avait jamais apprécié de la part d'Howard. Jusqu'à l'année dernière. Jusqu'au Groenland.

La carte était blanche, formelle, avec le nom de Stark Industries dessus et au verso, quelques mots écrits à la hâte mais dans une encre d'un bleu riche que l'enfant aurait reconnue entre mille et qui glaça ses veines dans une anticipation bouillante – d'un frisson sans précédent.

_N'importe où ?  
__Bon anniversaire.  
__H_

Tony serra la carte dans ses mains jusqu'à s'en faire blanchir les jointures. Il n'aurait su dire si le sentiment qui avait explosé sous son cœur dès qu'il avait lu la première ligne était fait de joie ou de pure souffrance.

Peut-être d'un peu des deux.

* * *

Comme toujours, Maria avait tenu à donner une réception et flirtait sans honte aucune avec le jeune serveur engagé pour l'occasion – nul doute qu'elle serait en train de l'embrasser à pleine bouche dans le coin d'un bureau inutilisé ou d'une chambre vide d'ici quelques verres. Peggy avait été invitée et comme à son habitude, elle avait refusé de se présenter au manoir, arguant qu'elle avait déjà donné son cadeau à Tony et qu'il n'y avait pas besoin qu'elle s'embarrassât du cérémonial ridicule dont ils faisaient montre à chaque que l'enfant ajoutait une bougie à son immense gâteau d'anniversaire. Étrangement, Howard ne parvenait pas à manquer son absence car il voyait très bien où ils termineraient : lui saoul de solitude, elle saoule de chagrin et eux allongés sur le lit de la chambre à côté de celle qu'il était _censé _occuper avec sa femme – celle qu'il fuyait tous les soirs depuis sept ans – les membres emmêlés et le mauvais nom sur leurs lèvres écartées.

(Et la femme dans son lit ferait semblant, le lendemain, de ne pas avoir entendu les prénoms erratiques qu'il aurait lancé dans l'air lourd de tension au moment de la jouissance. Elle se rhabillerait tout en parlant d'erreur, de relation sans lendemain, de Maria et Tony, de « mieux vaut qu'on ne se revoit plus avant un moment, Howard » – et il se haïrait de ne pas être capable de la retenir par la manche de son chemisier, de ne pas pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras comme il l'aurait fait si elle avait été sa femme à lui.)

Mais Peggy Carter appartenait à un autre – à une tête blonde perdue dans l'océan glacial.

Et il n'avait jamais été sûr de pouvoir l'aimer aussi fort que Peggy avait aimé – _aimait_ – Steve Rogers.

(On partait forcément perdant dans une partie contre un fantôme vieux de quarante ans qui avait porté avec bravoure les couleurs de l'Amérique dans son dos et qui souriait encore au milieu des cadavres comme si la guerre autour de lui n'était pas le plus lourd fardeau jamais placé sur les épaules d'un seul homme.)

Aujourd'hui, Howard avait fait son deuil de Peggy, de leurs sporadiques aventures d'un soir qui se terminaient invariablement en crise de larmes et disputes, de leurs longues séparations et silences qui se retrouvaient toujours autour d'un verre à évoquer Steve et cette guerre dont ils n'étaient pas sortis indemnes. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que les blessures ne lui faisaient plus mal de temps à autre – les anniversaires restaient des évènements propices aux souvenirs, à la beauté des possibles et l'amertume des mauvais choix.

Un an depuis la dernière fois dans le Nord.

Il quitta la pièce quand Anthony arriva pour déballer ses cadeaux pour se diriger vers son bureau. Son fils l'avait soigneusement évité toute la journée et avait vaguement grogné un remerciement quand il lui avait souhaité un bon anniversaire au petit-déjeuner – Howard en avait donc conclu que sa proposition de cadeau avait été rejetée et il se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien acheter comme bricole qui servirait de substitut pour ce cadeau manqué quand une petite carte parfaitement repliée sur le coin de son bureau attira son attention.

Il prétendrait toujours que ses doigts n'avaient pas tremblé fébrilement quand il l'avait ouverte, révélant son écriture toutes en angles et en lignes courtes.

_N'importe où ?  
__Bon anniversaire.  
__H_

Puis, en dessous, avec le trait déjà assuré d'un petit homme de onze ans, des mots appliqués étaient venus s'ajouter comme des lucioles dansant dans le crépuscule ou les milliers de soleils qui faisaient briller la neige de Thulé.

Des mots presque magiques.

**Au Nord.  
****Merci.  
****T**

Et peut-être que c'était juste les petites taches de lumières entre les lettres de son fils, peut-être que c'était le gin qui enveloppait son sang comme un duvet ou peut-être la joie imminente de poser le pied au pôle à nouveau – il ne cherchait pas la cause précise mais toujours était-il qu'Howard Stark eût moins froid tout à coup.

* * *

Les valises furent prêtes le lendemain matin et l'avion au soir. Encore un peu enivrée de la fête de la veille, Maria fixait les deux hommes avec un regard plus inquiet que désapprobateur, se rongeant les ongles à propos de la chaleur des parkas et du confort des lits. A son grand dam, elle embrassa dix fois Tony sur les deux joues, le coiffa et le décoiffa sans cesse, multipliant ses tentatives hésitantes pour retarder le départ. Autrefois, Howard aurait perdu patience et aurait saisi son fils par le bras pour l'emmener au loin, sans prêter attention aux cris outragés de son épouse ni aux regards blessés du gamin.

Mais il n'était plus vraiment cet homme-là.

Quand il saisit avec douceur le gracieux poignet de sa femme dans une tentative de la calmer, il s'attendait à ce qu'elle le repoussât avec dureté, lui reprochât quelque faute avant de jeter sur le plancher une de ces crises d'hystérie dont les femmes avaient le secret. Il n'avait pas anticipé le fait que Maria arrêtât de parler pour le regarder fixement, bouche ouverte et les yeux ronds comme des billes – comme si sa présence faisait soudainement sens.

Huit ans sans toucher sa femme.

— Nous irons bien, l'assura-t-il avant de déposer un baiser tendre sur la main blanche.

Cette douceur inhabituelle en aurait déconcerté plus d'un mais Maria se contenta de cligner les yeux avant de dégager son poignet avec une douceur ferme.

— J'y compte bien, murmura-t-elle sèchement après quelques secondes de silence.

Tony le dévisagea longuement durant le voyage jusqu'au jet, avec une révérence silencieuse qui finit par l'emporter sur les nerfs d'Howard, lequel haussa finalement un sourcil agacé en direction de son fils – comme pour lui intimer d'arrêter ou de _dire quelque chose_.

— C'est juste… répondit l'enfant en haussant les épaules, un peu mal à l'aise. Je crois que c'est la première fois que je t'ai vu embrasser Maman comme ça. Sans qu'il y ait de journalistes autour, je veux dire.

Howard se mura dans un silence choqué jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent installés dans le jet et ne pipa mot durant tout le vol.

* * *

L'arrivée à Thulé se déroula dans des circonstances plus ou moins similaires à la fois précédente et avant longtemps, les deux Stark se retrouvèrent à déballer leurs maigres affaires dans les quartiers mis à leur disposition – ils n'avaient pas été retransformés en remises entretemps et Howard ressentait une ridicule gratitude pour les scientifiques qui vivaient là. De nouvelles têtes avaient émergé de la petite masse qui comptait quelques membres manquants, des visages neufs aux sourires avenants et qui avaient salué Tony avec une expression joviale. Nul doute que ce dernier avait déjà filé dans les entrailles de la base scientifique, nouant et renouant des contacts, sautillant entre les machines aux bips tranquilles et essayant d'assimiler tout ce qui avait été découvert en son absence. Arrivée au fond de son bagage vide, la main d'Howard en sortit un petit paquet délicatement emballé dans un papier doré.

Il hésita un instant poussa un petit soupir curieusement résigné et se dirigea en silence vers la chambre de son fils. Il s'attendait presque à le voir, assis sur son lit aux barreaux inconfortables et au matelas dur, un petit sourire sur les lèvres à l'idée d'avoir retrouvé les tableaux du Nord – mais la chambre était vide de son occupant provisoire. Prévisible.

Howard déposa le cadeau sur l'oreiller plat et le contempla un instant, songeur, avant de faire demi-tour.

Quand Tony revint de son expédition dans les couloirs de la base – il y avait tant de choses qu'il avait oublié ici et qu'il allait pouvoir _réapprendre_ ! – il remarqua instantanément le petit paquet déposé sur son oreiller. Sa curiosité naturelle l'emportant sur tout le reste, l'enfant s'assit et déchira d'un coup sec le beau papier doré que sa mère avait utilisé pour emballer son présent, cette année – il se souvenait plus du cadeau, uniquement qu'il l'avait placé dans la pile qu'il emportait dans sa chambre avant de le glisser discrètement dans la poubelle en montant les escaliers. Il avait eu droit à un sourire de sa Maman, cependant, et cela valait tous les bibelots chers et futiles du monde.

Mais ce qui l'attendait sous ce petit emballage brillant comme la neige au dehors était tout sauf cher et futile.

Il s'agissait d'un paquet de petits gâteaux enroulés dans du film plastique refermé par un joli ruban rouge. Tony n'avait pas besoin de demander d'où ils provenaient ni à quel parfum ils avaient été préparés : seuls Jarvis arrivait à se souvenir de sa couleur préférée.

Sous les gâteaux, une petite note avait été laissée. Une carte blanche et formelle – simple – où flottaient quelques mots écrits en petites lignes droites et sèches.

_Ne mange pas tout ce soir.  
__H_

Cette fois-ci, Tony ne put retenir un petit sourire.

* * *

Howard emmena son fils voir le coucher de soleil le lendemain et le fit monter le troisième jour dans l'un des bateaux qui se chargeait de sonder les profondeurs maritimes pendant les expéditions. Enthousiaste comme un chat devant un pot de crème, Tony ne se tarissait pas de questions, remarques et autres commentaires auxquels il répondait presque automatiquement de lui-même, laissant son père vagabonder dans un semi-silence qui flottait entre eux sans les gêner. Les vieilles structures amenaient des souvenirs doux-amers à Howard et c'était avec une mélancolie diffuse qu'il avait reconduit l'enfant babillant à son lit, au soir du troisième jour.

— Bonne nuit, Tony, déclara-t-il avec platitude, légèrement absent.

Mais, alors qu'il se détournait pour regagner sa propre chambre, une chose incroyable se produisit : cinq petits doigts engourdis par le froid lui agrippèrent la manche et il se retrouva à baisser les yeux sur le visage de son fils, tordu quelque part entre la volonté et la honte, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à se décider lequel des deux sentiments il était tenu d'afficher.

_Reste._

Tony garda le silence mais la demande dansa dans ses yeux bruns comme une prière criée en plein jour. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincées, Howard s'assit maladroitement sur le bord du lit, veillant à ne pas écraser par mégarde les jambes étendues sous les couvertures. Pendant un moment, le silence familier des non-dits et de la gêne s'installa.

— Parle-moi, finit par décider Tony, une curieuse détermination peinte sur les sourcils et le menton.

Son père leva son propre sourcil en retour, mi-amusé mi-effaré par l'étrangeté de la situation.

— De quoi ? (Et sa réponse ressemblait plutôt à un ricanement qu'une question.)

— Du fantôme.

Howard n'eut pas la couardise de demander lequel. Entre son fils et lui, un seul spectre se dressait, seul mais tellement écrasant qu'il se débattait sous l'ombre étouffante de son passé – celui de sa plus belle erreur, de son regret le plus cher et d'un ami qui dormait silencieusement au fond des glaces noires de l'Océan Arctique.

Quarante ans à poursuivre le même fantôme sans jamais espérer revoir un sourire.

Il était simplement _fatigué_.

— Il s'appelait Steve Rogers.

* * *

_D'après son opinion que personne n'avait requise – du moins, pas sur ce sujet-là – Abraham Erskine était un très grand homme. Ou alors un fou dangereux bon à faire enfermé – mais la folie latente était souvent le lot maudit des grands hommes alors Howard ne s'en faisait pas trop à ce sujet-là. Il n'avait pas aidé à construire le sérum en lui-même mais nombre de ses recherches avaient porté sur les réactions potentielles de la formule une fois confrontée à l'ADN et, après avoir effectué une batterie de tests sur des sujets animaux et en avoir listé les effets secondaires visibles, Howard Stark avait finalement déclaré qu'ils étaient prêts à injecter la maudite substance dans des veines humaines._

_Trouver le bon candidat n'avait plus été qu'une question de semaines après cela et très vite, Erskine était venu le voir et lui avait placé sous le nez un dossier dans une farde jaunie, rempli de commentaires par rapport à l'entraînement, de rapports médicaux et d'une photo d'un gringalet sans doute pas beaucoup plus âgé de vingt ans qui dressait fièrement le menton._

_Sur le nom du dossier était estampillé en capitale : STEVEN G. ROGERS._

_Howard jeta un coup d'œil dédaigneux à la photographie avant de reporter un regard sévère sur son collaborateur._

— _Ne me dites pas que ce gamin est le seul dont vous avez retenu la candidature pour _Rebirth_ ?_

— _Il sera parfait, assura Erskine, les yeux plein d'une confiance quasi-mystique qui le fit rouler les yeux d'agacement._

— _Sérieusement ? Vous avez seulement vu son dossier médical ? C'est à se demander comment il s'est d'abord retrouvé engagé. Il va mourir avant même d'avoir posé un pied dans la machine à rayons, j'vous dis._

— _Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision, Stark, gronda le docteur. Ce sera Steve Rogers ou rien. Faites avec._

_Howard jeta un regard venimeux à son vis-à-vis, pertinemment conscient que sans Erskine, pas de sérum et donc pas de Projet_ Rebirth_. L'homme pouvait être un sale bâtard borné quand il le voulait et il savait parfaitement qui étaient les gagnants et les perdants de l'histoire._

— _A quoi cela sert de me montrer ce dossier si mon avis ne compte pour rien ? murmura finalement le milliardaire entre ses dents serrées._

_Erskine ne prit pas la peine de démentir sa tirade et lui lança un long regard pensif._

— _Pour savoir à quel genre d'homme vous allez avoir affaire, la semaine prochaine._

_Mécontent par la tournure que les choses prenaient, Stark fronça les sourcils et ne put empêcher un petit rictus de se répandre sur ses lèvres, provocateur._

— _Dix dollars que le minus s'évanouit avant même qu'on lui injecte la pénicilline._

— _Pari tenu, Stark, déclara Erskine d'un ton calme. Vous n'avez aucune chance._

_Il n'avait jamais été aussi triste de ne pas avoir eu le temps de perdre ses dix dollars par la suite – parce que Steve Rogers ne s'était définitivement pas évanoui avant l'injection et qu'Erskine était mort avant d'avoir pu réclamer quoi que ce fût._

* * *

— Un p'tit gars venu de Brooklyn, à peine plus grand que toi et tout aussi maigre. Il avait essayé de s'engager cinq fois dans l'armée – et il avait raté les cinq fois parce qu'il était faible et malade, à l'époque. Personnellement, je n'lui aurais jamais donné une chance mais mon ami, le docteur Erskine, était un peu fou donc il l'a laissé entrer dans le projet spécial qu'on était en train de concevoir à l'époque. C'était la guerre, tu sais, à ce moment-là et tout le monde voulait la gagner.

— Je sais, répondit mollement Tony, la gorge enrouée par le sommeil.

— Alors, on a dû faire avec ce qu'on avait pour rendre les choses meilleures. A la base, c'n'était pas toujours joli à voir et puis, il y a eu Steve et _Rebirth_… en fait, Steve était un peu comme le vibranium. Au départ, tu crois que tu vas travailler avec le matériau le plus commun de l'univers et quand tu creuses un peu plus, tu découvres quelque chose de tellement rare que tu n'as qu'une envie : hurler au monde entier que c'est toi qui l'as trouvée, cette merveille, et de garder jalousement ta création auprès de toi. Sauf que le mérite revenait à Erskine et qu'il n'a jamais pu en profiter.

— Et Steve ? demanda Tony d'une voix pâteuse.

Il y avait des étoiles dans les yeux d'Howard à présent, un million de soleils allumés et qui ne semblaient plus vouloir tarir leur lumière maintenant que leurs flammes avaient été ravivées.

— Steve… Eh bien, Steve a réussi à faire quelque chose d'assez incroyable, ce jour-là. Plusieurs choses incroyables, en fait.

— Hm…

— Il est sorti de cette machine les jambes tremblantes et la tête haute. Il a rattrapé à pied le nazi infiltré dans la base qui avait tué Erskine et détruit le sérum. Il nous a montré qu'il avait l'étoffe pour devenir un héros. Et, par-dessus tout cela, Tony, Steve Rogers m'a prouvé que j'avais tort.

Tony ne répondit pas. Il s'était endormi.

* * *

Il rêva de Steve cette nuit-là.

Pas le Steve en costume, sang, poussière et sueur qui combattait l'hydre nazie avec la férocité de dix lions pas le Steve rougissant devant les lèvres tout aussi cramoisies et la robe assortie de Peggy Carter pas le Steve misérable sur la neige alors que la mort du Sergent Barnes remontait à moins d'une semaine pas le Steve et son sourire caché derrière le bouclier de vibranium pas le Steve aux crayons qui dessinait avec morosité dans son coin pendant que les filles enfilaient leurs costumes de majorettes à talons hauts et aux jupes courtes pas le Steve rougissant à qui il avait appris à esquisser quelques pas de danse.

Au lieu et en place de tous ces Steve qu'il se souvenait avoir connu, ce fut un Steve dans un tee-shirt blanc un peu trop grand pour lui et une taille en moins qui vint s'asseoir au pied de son lit de fortune. Howard se dit qu'il devait rêver et le jeune homme blond à la peau pâle pouffa, sa main d'artiste cachant ses dents en hâte.

_Bien sûr que tu rêves, Howard, _semblait le morigéner le fantôme familier à travers un rire sans trémolo – ou peut-être le vent qui grinçait contre la tôle couvrait-il le son qu'il devinait un peu aigrelet.

Un petit sourire aux lèvres, le milliardaire laissa dodeliner sa tête sur l'oreiller dur et ses yeux brouillés de fatigue partirent dans le vague. Étrangement, ce rêve-là était bien mieux que les autres – pas de larmes, de cris ou de regards accusateurs, pas de « Tu avais promis ! » ou de « Tu n'as pas pu me sauver ! » qui terminaient en hurlements de haine.

Rien que Steve, un petit gars de Brooklyn avec des traces de peinture sur le bout des doigts, un vêtement trop grand pour lui – et tant de douceur dans sa voix et dans ses yeux, ce n'était pas un homme fait pour la guerre et peut-être que les meilleurs soldats sont justement ceux qui n'avaient jamais pu l'être, ceux qui se retrouvaient forcés d'endosser un manteau trop lourd et qui s'apercevaient en cours de route qu'il ne leur allait pas si mal que ça.

_Dors, Howard_, lui intima le jeune homme en blanc de sa voix encore un peu grêle qu'il n'avait plus gardée après le sérum. _Ca ira mieux demain._

S'il s'était trouvé dans un autre endroit, il aurait probablement ri de sa propre stupidité, de sa pathétique envie de croire aux promesses d'une hallucination et de ces rêves sans sens qui le poursuivaient même ici.

A la place, il sombra dans un sommeil paisiblement profond.

* * *

Le voyage de retour fut aussi tranquille que le reste du séjour, baigné dans un silence confortable qui existait rarement entre les deux hommes Stark. Confortablement assis dans les immenses fauteuils du jet, Tony finissait avec absence le paquet de gâteaux que son père lui avait offert et une fois arrivé au dernier, le contempla quelques secondes avant de regarder Howard qui somnolait à moitié, conscient de l'énergie qu'il allait devoir déployer ces prochains jours pour rattraper son retard.

— Papa ?

L'interpellé darda des yeux semi-alertes sur son héritier, lequel semblait gigoter d'hésitation dans son siège tout en faisant tournoyer la friandise dans ses mains comme s'il avait peur de la casser.

— Oui, Tony ?

Pendant un instant, l'enfant considéra silencieusement le gâteau, comme s'il espérait qu'il lui apportât les réponses aux milliers de questions qui se tournaient et retournaient dans ses méninges torturées puis, avec la brusquerie des gens déterminés, rompit la sucrerie en deux moitiés inégales et tendit la plus grosse partie à son père.

— Tiens, déclara-t-il avec une simplicité grognonne – et Howard aurait ri s'il n'y avait pas eu dans ce petit morceau de gâteau une offrande de paix, une parole sous la farine, le beurre et le nougat qui voulait dire « Je suis prêt à te refaire confiance » et la vague promesse d'une autre chance.

Une _dernière_ chance.

Howard Stark n'était pas homme à gâcher une opportunité quand il en voyait une – et c'était exactement ce qu'il avait cherché à obtenir en emmenant son fils au bout du monde, deux années de suite : une chance pour lui d'être à nouveau un père.

Il prit le gâteau et remercia avec un petit sourire. Tony haussa les épaules mais l'air de profond contentement qu'il affichait démentait toute la fausse indifférence que l'enfant de neuf ans s'efforçait d'afficher. Le reste du voyage se poursuivit ainsi, dans le silence rassurant qui irradiait de cette nouvelle paix entre eux Tony s'endormit peu avant l'atterrissage et passa le trajet vers le manoir dans cet état second situé entre veille et sommeil. Howard se contenta de regarder par la fenêtre, un peu hésitant quant à l'accueil que ne manquerait pas de lui faire Maria à leur retour.

Étrangement, son épouse n'était nulle part en vue quand il franchit la porte d'entrée, la silhouette mince de Tony bien calée dans ses bras – il n'avait pas eu le cœur à le secouer pour le remettre sur ses pieds. Jarvis se précipita aussitôt pour le décharger de son fardeau et pendant une seconde, il songea à rendre son fils à Jarvis, à laisser le domestique se charger du poids qu'il avait entre les mains et à s'enfermer dans les salles familières avec sa solitude et ses bouteilles.

Puis, il se souvint du gâteau, de la promesse muette et des mains échangées.

— Je m'en occupe, Jarvis.

(Il ignora le petit sourire en coin du majordome.)

Non sans quelques difficultés – la chambre de son fils était toujours complètement sans dessus dessous, remplie de croquis, de boulons et de pièces détachées, de livres béants avachis sur le sol – Howard mit Tony dans ses vêtements de nuit – depuis quand ce gamin aimait-il le rouge ? Howard avait juré qu'il préférait le vert – et le plaça sous les couvertures que Jarvis avait eu la présence d'esprit de réchauffer avec des bouillotes tièdes toute la soirée. L'enfant se retourna dans ses draps mais ne se réveilla pas.

Il aurait presque eu envie de déposer un baiser sur le front paisible – mais c'était trop tôt ou trop tard et il ne se savait pas courageux assez que pour prendre ce risque là. Alors, il se contenta de passer une main dans les cheveux en bataille et de murmurer dans l'air tiède :

— Bonne nuit, Tony.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Howard s'écroulait comme une masse sur sa propre couche, les coins de ses lèvres tordus en une ligne si étrange qu'on aurait su dire s'il s'agissait d'une grimace ou d'un sourire.

Il avait passé huit jours entiers sans toucher la moindre goutte d'alcool.

* * *

Les choses mirent du temps à changer mais inévitablement, elles progressèrent. Peut-être parce qu'Howard approchait moins la bouteille, peut-être parce que Tony laissait plus facilement son père s'intéresser à ses expériences – et que ce dernier s'y intéressait également – ou peut-être était-ce encore dans les petits détails qui s'efforçaient de combler les vides : une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Tony quand il avait passé une mauvaise journée au collège – la précocité de Tony avait toujours posé problème – ou un petit gâteau au nougat posé sur le coin du bureau d'Howard ou encore, quelques soirs où il prenait dix minutes pour border Tony sous ses couvertures écarlates et lui souhaiter la bonne nuit. Sans devenir systématiques, ces nouveautés se trouvaient aussi déstabilisantes que bienvenues et quand Tony fêta enfin son douzième anniversaire, il avait un peu plus l'impression de ressembler à une famille qu'à des étrangers que seule la génétique reliait entre eux.

La fête que donna Maria pour célébrer les douze ans de son fils unique fut obscènement dantesque et l'on dût ranger les cadeaux dans une pièce spéciale pour éviter qu'ils encombrassent les invités. La réception eut au moins le mérite de conclure de bonnes affaires autour des canapés au caviar et du champagne de la meilleure qualité. Howard put même obtenir une danse de son épouse qui n'était pas encore saoule et gagna un baiser hésitant sur la commissure de ses lèvres.

— J'emmène Tony au Groenland la semaine prochaine, précisa-t-il avec une douceur inattendue.

— Je sais, répondit Maria avec une calme acceptation plutôt que son défaitisme habituel dans la voix – et s'il ne fallait retenir qu'un signe que sa vie était en train de changer, c'était bien le seul dont il voulait se souvenir : son épouse souriant presque dans sous les lumières dansantes et les mots de Tony qui dansaient comme des lucioles sur la carte qu'il avait déposée ce matin sur la table de nuit et qui était revenue le soir sur son bureau.

_N'oublie pas ta parka.  
__Bon anniversaire.  
__H_

**N'oublie pas les gâteaux.  
****Merci Papa.  
****T**

Tony prit sa parka et reçut un baiser affectueux de sa mère qui lui recommanda de ne pas attraper froid, Howard prit les gâteaux qu'il emballa soigneusement dans du papier rouge et happa les lèvres de sa femme pour une longue et tendre embrassade qu'elle lui rendit avec un enthousiasme inespéré.

La première depuis huit ans.

Derrière eux, Tony se racla la gorge et roula les yeux d'embarras mais le sourire qui déformait ses lèvres minces trahissait sa joie.

* * *

— Parle-moi de Steve, exigea Tony.

C'était devenu une de leurs habitudes que de s'installer un soir au dehors pour regarder le soleil se coucher avec lenteur contre l'horizon blanc, rose et orange. Emmitouflés jusqu'aux oreilles, les yeux enfermés dans de grosses lunettes pour les protéger du froid mordant, les sièges pliables solidement coincés sous leurs cuisses froides, père et fils arrivaient tout de même à conserver un peu de chaleur grâce aux lampées de soupe brûlante que leur carafe thermique contenait.

Les premières étoiles luisaient déjà à l'Est et le vent soufflait doucement sur leurs joues rougies par le gel. Baigné dans les rayons bleus et orangés du soir, Howard laissa un sourire nostalgique gagner son visage :

— Je t'ai raconté la fois où je lui ai appris à danser ?

Tony haussa un sourcil, visiblement sceptique.

— Toi ? Tu as appris à danser à _Captain America_ ?

— Ouais. Le pauvre ne savait plus aligner une phrase cohérente devant l'Agent Carter – il faut dire qu'elle était sublime dans sa robe rouge – et il avait marmonné des excuses en carton avant de reporter l'invitation. Pauvre Peggy, elle en était toute dépitée et Steve rougissait à n'en plus finir. Alors, je lui ai dit…

* * *

— _Bon sang, gamin, qu'est-ce que tu attends pour l'inviter à danser ? Le déluge ?_

_Steve Rogers leva un regard mi-apeuré mi-navré sur le milliardaire qui hésitait entre secouer la tête ou éclater de rire devant un tel éclatement de pathétisme. Peggy Carter, éblouissante dans sa robe écarlate, avait depuis longtemps quitté le bar encombré où les Howlings Commandos s'étaient rassemblés et Howard, qui avait été dépêché en même temps que Peggy pour réaliser de nouveaux ajustements sur le costume du Captain, avait accepté avec un enthousiasme non-feint de passer la soirée en compagnie des Commandos. La compagnie était toujours plus agréable que celle qu'il recevait dans ses laboratoires blindés, les histoires de l'un ou de l'autre détournaient l'attention et l'alcool arrivait parfois à lui faire oublier qu'il y avait une putain de guerre au dehors, dans le froid mordant de l'Europe. Tout le monde finissait à peu près assommé par l'alcool et plusieurs chanceux disparaissaient finir leur nuit dans les bras d'une belle inconnue._

_Et il fallait que Steve, entre tous, refuse l'invitation à danser de la femme qu'il suivait du regard depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée, de ce regard profond et rêveur qu'arboraient toutes les adolescentes amoureuses. Voilà ce qu'était Steve Rogers en ce moment : une adolescente rougissante, les muscles et le super-sérum en plus._

— _Je ne sais pas danser._

_Howard éclata de rire et s'étouffa à moitié dans la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler, sous le regard ouvertement désapprobateur du soldat, celui qui disait presque « Je suis Captain America et je suis très déçu par votre comportement ». Ce qui ajoutait encore plus de comique à la situation parce que sous sa fierté indignée, Cap rougissait de gêne._

_C'était trop beau. Howard partit dans un nouveau rire et mit un très long moment avant de pouvoir regagner totalement son sérieux – et encore, il était certain de garder très longtemps le sourire qui refusait de quitter sa bouche._

— _Danser, ça s'apprend, fillette._

— _Jamais eu l'occasion, grommela Steve en secouant le fond de son verre pour se donner contenance._

— _Et pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas de t'apprendre ? demanda Stark avec sarcasme._

_Steve lui lança un regard effaré et Howard leva les mains en signe d'apaisement._

— _Hé, non, pas besoin de répondre, j'ai compris – mais crois-moi, je connais Peggy. Elle ne se moquera pas de toi si tu lui parles de ton… handicap. (Il pouffa sur le mot et Steve lui lança un regard meurtrier.)_

_Toujours cramoisi, Steve baissa les yeux sur son verre et avala le reste de son verre sans broncher, sous le regard pétillant de malice de son ami. Lequel jeta furtivement un coup d'œil autour de lui et, après avoir délibéré un instant avec lui-même, posa son propre breuvage sur le comptoir._

— _Allez, blondie, viens que je t'apprenne deux trois trucs à propos de l'art de faire tournoyer une femme sur une piste de danse._

_Howard n'aurait pas cru cela possible mais Steve se mit à rougir encore plus fort et ses yeux partirent dans toutes les directions, comme pour vérifier que personne n'avait été témoin de cette scène pour le moins gênante._

— _Comment, tu veux dire… Maintenant ? Ici ?_

_Howard se mordit violemment les lèvres pour éviter d'exploser à nouveau de rire devant l'air scandaleusement mortifié de son compatriote. Oh, c'était tout simplement _délicieux_._

— _J'allais proposer mon laboratoire – tu sais, pour éviter de te ridiculiser en public, ce genre de choses mais si tu insistes, on peut commencer tout de sui…_

_Le cri complètement indigné qui sortit de la gorge de Captain America fut la goutte de trop. Howard s'écroula à moitié contre le bar et pressa ses lèvres contre le bois, histoire d'étouffer les hurlements hystériques qui montaient de sa gorge._

_Il lui apprendrait à danser demain – quand il aurait repris son souffle et assez de sérieux pour ne pas s'exploser la rate devant les rougissements de jeune fille du benêt blond qui leur servait d'icône nationale._

_En attendant…_

* * *

— T'appelles ça « apprendre à danser » ? M'est avis que tu t'es plutôt moqué de lui tout le long de l'histoire, répliqua Tony en avalant une autre gorgé de soupe au poulet. Howard fit un vague geste dans sa direction et son fils lui passa le thermo', les yeux rivés sur le soleil déclinant.

— Il a finit par en rire aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. Puis… il l'avait presque cherché, à bien y repenser. Des imbéciles aussi timides comme modèles d'intégrité nationale, ça devrait être déclaré illégal.

Tony haussa les épaules, pensif. Les anecdotes sur Steve le plongeaient toujours dans cette espèce d'état semi-méditatif qui pourrait s'apparenter à un homme se souvenant. Sauf que Tony n'était pas un homme, pas encore, pas vraiment et qu'il ne pouvait pas se souvenir de Steve – il avait fêté ses trois ans en même temps qu'Howard avait pleuré les trente ans de la mort du Captain. Et rien que de compter faisait mal parce qu'il aurait voulu que son fils puisse connaître son ami, qu'il aurait souhaité que sa plus grande création rencontre sa plus belle erreur – qu'ils puissent comprendre combien tous les deux avaient compté, comptaient encore pour lui.

— Peut-être que c'était ce dont l'Amérique avait besoin, hasarda finalement le plus jeune, désireux de briser le silence que le vent s'amusait à glacer.

— D'imbéciles timides ou d'intégrité ? ironisa Stark en prenant la dernière gorgée de soupe.

— De gars qui ne savaient pas danser.

Pendant un long moment, aucun des deux ne dit plus rien, chacun perdu dans leurs propres chemins de ronces et la beauté du monde semblait les englober comme un cocon, les rendre solides sous le ciel enflammé.

— Parfois, j'ai l'impression que Steve est là, confessa soudainement Tony. Avec nous, je veux dire.

Howard ferma ses yeux alourdis par le gel, laissa un moment le vent gercer ses lèvres exposées et expira de l'air tiède qui se perdit en vapeur dans l'aquilon. Quand il rouvrit ses paupières fripées, le soleil semblait immobile, suspendu ainsi dans le ciel orangé, et il aurait pu jurer que le temps s'était arrêté le temps d'une sublime seconde.

— Je parie que je te bats aux échecs, lança-t-il à l'horizon et son fils se tourna vers lui, les sourcils levés et la bouche ouverte.

— On n'a pas de jeu d'échecs, finit-il par répliquer d'un ton pincé.

— On a des marqueurs, du papier et les gobelets de la cantine, pointa Howard comme si cela résolvait tout.

Tony cligna les yeux et se fendit d'un sourire immense.

— T'as pas la moindre chance.

Et Steve n'était pas là – Steve était _mort_ – mais Howard aurait juré avoir entendu son rire haut perché se mêler au leur, un court instant.

* * *

Ils terminèrent leur soirée sur un plateau improvisé au beau milieu de la cantine et très vite, la tension grimpa à un point tel que les scientifiques présents s'amusèrent à former des équipes pour encourager leurs favoris. Howard avait bien sûr un nombreux conséquent de supporters mais Tony se retrouva également loti d'un joli tas de fans qui hurlèrent de joie quand le génie déclara « Échec et mat ! » avec le sourire satisfait du gagnant. Le vaincu fit contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et déclara qu'il était prêt à payer son gage la tête haute. Visiblement enthousiasmé par sa victoire, le vainqueur de la partie prit une pose dramatiquement interrogative pour signifier qu'il y réfléchirait. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Howard plaça son fils sous les couvertures qui grattaient que ce dernier perdit cet air de contentement qui ne l'avait pas quitté depuis le début de leur duel intellectuel pour adopter des traits un rien plus mélancoliques.

— Je crois que j'ai trouvé mon gage, finit-il par dire dès que son père eût terminé de raconter comment il avait rendu les armes après avoir eu le pied écrasé au moins trois fois par Steve, en un quart d'heure à peine.

— Et c'est ? demanda Howard, hésitant entre curiosité et anxiété.

Tony resta silencieux un long moment et quand il se décida à parler, il y avait une vieille tristesse dans sa voix, un chagrin plus profond que tous les chagrins du monde, une peine qui glaçait aussi fort que le soleil de minuit.

— Cap de ramener Steve à la maison ?

Howard ignora ses yeux brûlants et posa ses lèvres gercées sur le front de son fils de douze ans, comme pour étouffer les cris de rage qui montaient en lui.

— Je ferais de mon mieux.

(C'eût été presque cruel de préciser que cela faisait _trente-six putains d'années_ qu'il faisait de son mieux.)

Il ne rêva pas de Steve cette nuit-là et se réveilla dans son lit aux barreaux rigides avec une curieuse sensation de manque dans l'estomac.

* * *

La première chose qu'il fit en revenant fut d'embrasser Maria. Sur la bouche. Contrairement à ce à quoi il s'attendait, il ne fut pas violemment repoussé, ni insulté, ni giflé jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuivît. A la place, elle caressa gentiment sa joue et quand il se sépara d'elle, se vit gratifié d'un regard doux mais ferme, comme un « Je veux bien te pardonner mais pas tout de suite » chuchoté à l'oreille. Tony fit un commentaire comme quoi c'était proprement dégoûtant de voir ses parents s'embrasser comme au premier jour et Howard lui secoua gentiment les cheveux, arrachant un cri de désespoir à son épouse qui aimait toujours voir son fils se promener avec une coupe impeccable. Le concerné pouffa, Howard suivit avec un petit rire et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois à se tenir les coudes, ricanant comme des adolescents et la non-familière sensation au creux de leurs ventres de former une famille à nouveau.

Le soir suivant, Howard borda son fils et lui raconta comment Captain America avait réussi à infiltrer la base d'HYDRA pour aller délivrer les deux cents soldats qui croupissaient là-bas, avec un simple bouclier et la volonté de sauver les pauvres hères que ces enfoirés de nazis retenaient captifs pour quelque dessein obscur. Tony connaissait l'histoire par cœur et somnola très vite, ce qui n'empêcha pas pour le moins le patriarche de la terminer avec des trémolos dans la voix. Il resta une minute silencieux puis passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux de son fils.

— Bonne nuit, Tony.

Un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard, Howard trouva assez de courage pour frapper à la chambre de Maria. Elle ne répondit pas mais ouvrit la porte en silence, assez pour qu'il puisse comprendre l'invitation et se couche avec douceur à son côté. Les époux Stark se touchèrent à peine et dormirent l'un contre l'autre, la chaleur bienvenue de leur partenaire atténuant la fraîcheur du soir – l'air glacé du pôle.

Cette nouvelle flamme, cette étincelle fragile lui donna presque l'espoir de les considérer tous les trois un jour comme une famille normale – aussi normale que les Stark pourraient un jour l'être.

* * *

Quand Howard se réveilla un jour dans un lit d'hôpital avec l'impression de peser deux tonnes et un vague souvenir de s'être écroulé dans son bureau le lendemain de la signature d'un important contrat, il se souvint que rien ne pouvait être aussi simple.

Obie vint s'asseoir à son côté plus tard, avec cette grimace qui pouvait signifier l'agacement ou l'inquiétude. Le PDG de Stark Industries soupira lourdement et se frotta les yeux, engageant directement la conversation là où un autre se serait perdu en excuses et banalités.

— Mauvais comment ?

— Mauvais comme dans « tu es resté inconscient une bonne demi-journée ». Ca faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas donné d'os à ronger à la presse, ils ont apprécié l'attention. Les caméras t'attendent à la sortie avec impatiente.

— Putain de journalistes, jura Stark. Et toi, si tu prononces le mot « déléguer », notre collaboration est finie, ajouta-t-il alors que Stane ouvrait la bouche et la tordait dans un rictus peu appréciatif.

— Tu ne pourras plus continuer éternellement comme ça, Howard. (Et ça sonnait presque comme une menace, un sinistre présage qui planait au-dessus de sa tête.) Tu n'as plus vingt ans. Il serait temps que tu songes à…

— Tony ? Maria ? le coupa le milliardaire avec rudesse, peu enthousiaste à l'idée d'entendre la suite du sermon.

Obadiah secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir de défaite. Howard croisa les bras pour marquer son énervement visible – là, _tout de suite_, il n'avait pas envie d'écouter les reproches de son collègue et sa famille lui offrait la distraction parfaite.

— Ils sont peu secoués. Maria a pleuré. Tony est rentré à la maison mais je crois que des journalistes l'ont intercepté quand il sortait de l'internat. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il leur a dit mais ça sera sûrement dans les nouvelles du soir.

Effectivement, les gros titres s'en donnèrent à cœur joie.

UN SIMPLE MALAISE ? / LE GÉANT DE STARK INDUSTRIES FINALEMENT MIS SUR LA TOUCHE ! / L'AVENIR DE STARK INDUSTRIES MIS EN PÉRIL PAR LA SANTÉ DE SON PDG ? / TONY STARK RECOMMANDE DE « NE PAS ENTERRER SON PÈRE TROP VITE. » / HOWARD STARK : QU'EN EST-IL DU FUTUR DE LA COMPAGNIE ?

_Merde_, cracha mentalement le concerné, déjà épuisé à l'idée de la montagne de problèmes qu'il allait devoir affronter en rentrant à la maison en plus des regards troublés de sa femme et des accusations silencieuses de son fils. _Merde_, jura-t-il à nouveau quand il réalisa qu'il y aurait _aussi _sa famille à gérer à part.

Il avait décidément très mal choisi son moment.

* * *

Tony Stark était depuis longtemps habitué aux caméras, aux appareils photos, à apparaître dans les magazines pour une raison quelconque. Mis à part le fait qu'il était le fils d'un des plus riches hommes d'affaire du monde entier, il avait lui aussi récolté sa part de gloire en bâtissant son premier circuit électrique à l'âge tendre de quatre ans, son premier moteur à huit. Ses parents n'avaient jamais cherché à lui épargner le regard cruel des projecteurs et il ignorait s'il devait leur en vouloir ou exprimer sa gratitude – toujours était-il que de voir des hordes entières de journalistes affamés débarquer pendant son cours de mathématiques n'était pas un spectacle complètement inattendu.

Apprendre que son père dormait en ce moment même dans un lit d'hôpital, par contre, tenait du choc.

Il était arrivé à Howard de tomber malade, évidemment, mais à moins d'être physiquement incapable de se lever, ce dernier trouvait toujours un moyen de se traîner devant son bureau et de remplir consciencieusement sa paperasse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endormît sur la surface croulant sous les documents. Dans ces périodes-là, mieux valait se tenir loin de lui car la moindre contrariété avait le don de le faire partir dans des colères tout simplement _monstrueuses_. Mais ici, la situation était différente et des perspectives qu'elle dégageait émanaient suffisamment de mauvais augure pour glacer le jeune adolescent d'horreur.

Howard Stark s'était _écroulé_.

Pire, Howard Stark s'était écroulé _en public_.

Les journaux n'allaient plus_ jamais_ les laisser tranquilles, ils seraient sur les dents, à la recherche du moindre signe de fatigue et oh, les jours sombres à venir, pourquoi fallait-il que cela se produisît _maintenant_ ? Il renvoya les vautours qui prenaient photographie sur photographie avec un vague « Mon père est plus solide qu'une chute de tension, ne l'enterrez pas trop vite » et se rua dehors.

Un chauffeur l'attendait déjà hors de l'internat, prêt à l'emmener à l'hôpital s'il le désirait. Un instant, Tony pensa à Papa, inconscient dans un lit étranger et ensuite à Maman qui devait retenir ses larmes du mieux qu'elle le pouvait.

Il s'agissait de rester fort – et de ne pas prétendre qu'il ne souhaitait rien d'autre que de voir son père sourire encore parce que ce n'était pas la fin, ça _ne pouvait pas finir comme ça_.

— Manoir Stark.

* * *

Howard sortit de l'hôpital deux jours plus tard, des cernes sous les yeux et un faux sourire confiant sur les lèvres. Dès que les journalistes furent hors de portée, Maria pressa sa main sur l'épaule de son mari comme pour le rassurer sur sa présence et Tony lui donna un vague hochement de tête. La famille Stark se trouvant tout entière dans l'impasse, autant se montrer solidaires même dans la solitude. Le fils profita de ses vacances improvisées pour travailler sur son nouveau projet tandis qu'Howard somnolait dans les canapés immenses de la salle de séjour, veillé par Maria qui occupait son temps à lire, à faire du crochet ou un peu de peinture. De longs silences découpaient le temps, parfois ponctués de bribes de conversations endormies, et la chaleur au dehors semblait vouloir figer cette image muette de la famille Stark unie dans le silence et le trouble.

Si on demandait à Tony, il aurait sans doute répondu que cette semaine de calme bourdonnant leur avait semblé plus proche du rêve que de la réalité – et qui aurait osé le contredire, quand on connaissait un tant soit peu la famille Stark : le père absent et torturé, la mère silencieuse et rigide, le fils prodige et incompris ?

La vie tenait à peu de miracles.

Le répit vécut peu longtemps et Howard se réveilla un matin avec une boule au creux du ventre. L'incident avait eu le mérite de lui renvoyer sa propre mortalité dans la figure et avec la vague de panique que son malaise avait suscité, le milliardaire avait été forcé de revérifier que tous ses documents testamentaires étaient bien en ordre… au cas où. Il avait tout de même une fortune à léguer, une compagnie qui devrait continuer à tourner même s'il devait disparaître. Il espérait rester assez longtemps pour apprendre le maximum de choses à Tony, pour le blinder suffisamment afin qu'il puisse reprendre Stark Industries – lui n'avait pas eu cette chance parce que son père était mort avant qu'il ait appris à grandir, avant qu'il ait le temps de soupeser le poids qu'on se préparait à lui jeter entre les mains.

Il relisait en long, en large et en travers les papiers qui certifiaient qu'Anthony Stark hériterait des parts de Stark Industries qui lui étaient dues dès qu'il aurait atteint sa majorité – il pourrait peut-être songer à la retraite quand ce moment viendrait – lorsque le téléphone installé sur son bureau sonna. Grommelant à propos du fait qu'il avait expressément ordonné à sa secrétaire de ne pas le déranger, il fut surpris quand il entendit une voix familière résonner dans le combiné.

— _Howard ? Ta secrétaire m'a passé le numéro._

Bien sûr. La presse venait de mousser pendant presque une semaine sur sa santé supposément déclinante, il était logique que son frère se décidât à l'appeler maintenant, ne serait-ce que pour confirmer les dires des journaux. (A vrai dire, il avait été quelque peu surpris de ne pas le voir se presser dans la foule des requins qui avaient fait le pied de grue trois jours entiers à la sortie de l'hôpital mais il supposait qu'il restait au moins un peu de dignité à son cadet.)

— Content de t'entendre aussi, Edward, grogna l'aîné sans prendre la peine de dissimuler le sarcasme qui suintait de sa gorge enrouée.

— _Hum, tu as une petite voix, on dirait. Je peux rappeler –_

Oh, l'espèce d'immonde _bâtard_.

— J'ai d'assez grandes oreilles que pour entendre ce que tu as à me dire, Edward, mais je crains fort que cette extensibilité ne s'applique pas à mon emploi du temps. J'ai – il fit mine de consulter sa montre – trois minutes à t'accorder.

— _Jamais beaucoup de temps pour la famille, hein ?_ se moqua le benjamin avec une pointe de venin.

— Pour toi ? Non. Maria et mon fils vont bien, au cas où tu te demanderais, répliqua Howard – et le grognement de dépit qu'il obtint à l'autre bout de la ligne lui arracha un sourire de pur délice. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

— _Rien de bien fastidieux_, admit Edward à contrecœur. _Je venais juste m'enquérir de ta santé. Est-ce qu'un frère ne peut pas s'inquiéter pour son aîné quand les journaux passent des journées entières à annoncer sa mort prochaine ?_

— Si nous avions grandi dans une fratrie normale, je t'aurais répondu oui sans hésiter – mais nous savons toi comme moi que ce n'est pas le cas.

— _Est-ce si improbable de croire que je me suis fait du souci pour toi ?_

— La dernière fois que tu t'es fait du souci pour moi, comme tu le dis si bien, c'était après la mort de Père. Je crois que tu as quelques décennies de retard, petit frère, répliqua Howard avec dureté.

— _Il n'est jamais trop tard pour se rattraper._

Le milliardaire ferma les yeux, les mots résonnant comme un écho dans sa tête. Jamais trop tard : cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il tentait de recoller les morceaux avec son fils et sa femme et presque quatre décennies à rechercher un cercueil au fond des eaux gelées du Nord. Il n'était jamais trop tard sauf quand ça _l'était_ – et autant il pouvait envisager de réparer ses relations bancales avec la majorité du monde extérieur, autant Edward Stark était l'une des rares personnes à rester tout simplement hors de sa portée, parce que revenir en arrière ferait trop de mal pour si peu de bien.

(A son insu, Steve jouait aussi dans cette catégorie, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas concevoir que maladroit, honnête, loyal et patriote jusqu'à la moelle, _Steve_ puisse un jour lui pardonner s'il avait connaissance de l'étendue de ses erreurs.)

— … _Howard ?_

Tiré brusquement hors de sa rêverie bien morne, l'interpellé se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours le combiné contre son oreille et, bien que son frère ne possédât aucun moyen de le voir, secoua la tête avec défaitisme.

— Il n'y a rien que je veuille rattraper avec toi, Edward. Passe le bonjour à Morgan et souhaite-lui un bon anniversaire, ça devrait compenser tous ceux que j'ai manqué.

— _Howard…_

— Et embrasse Vicky de ma part.

— _Howard, pour l'amour du…_

— Au revoir, Ed.

L'aîné raccrocha le téléphone avec violence avant de se masser les tempes, déjà épuisé par la confrontation verbale. Il savait que ce coup de fil ne voulait rien dire, qu'il s'agissait juste de son frère qui espérait le voir prendre une retraite forcée pour mieux pouvoir profiter de l'instabilité de la compagnie et ainsi la renverser – non pas que cela arriverait et de toute manière, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Obadiah était censé assurer l'intérim à la direction jusqu'à ce que Tony atteigne sa majorité et puisse décider en toute légalité de quoi faire de la société – mais il avait espéré un mince instant qu'Edward se sentît concerné pour lui.

Quel pauvre naïf il faisait.

Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, son frère et lui. Leur père, Howard Premier du nom, avait eu besoin d'un héritier et d'un autre garçon au cas où le premier se serait révélé une déception. Séparés par une petite décennie, les deux enfants avaient grandi à part, l'un accroché comme un trophée au bras de son père tandis que le second restait caché dans les jupes de sa mère et quand Howard I était mort, à l'aube de la Deuxième Guerre Mondiale, laissant comme prévu la direction de Stark Industries à son héritier, le second fils s'était enfui avec sa part d'héritage et avait traversé les années avec souplesse. Dans les années cinquante, alors qu'Howard se débattait encore avec ses propres démons (Steve Rogers, le Tesseract, Manhattan Project, Hiroshima, Nagasaki – STOP !) et la signature de contrat d'importance capitale qui avaient lourdement pesé dans le bilan de la Guerre Froide, Edward s'était tranquillement marié à une certaine Victoria, dite « Vicky », dont il ne retenait jamais rien sinon qu'elle était brune et aimait ajouter une goutte de cognac dans son thé.

Morgan Stark était né bien plus tard lors d'un jour frais d'octobre – après la malheureuse expérience d'une fausse couche qui avait profondément marqué sa belle-sœur, tant et si bien qu'il avait fallu des années de patience à son frère pour qu'ils tentent d'avoir un nouvel enfant. A l'époque récemment marié à Maria Carbonell, l'heureux évènement que vivait son cadet avait mis Howard face un mur dont il avait une vague conscience de l'existence et qui l'avait terrifié jusqu'aux entrailles :

Il n'avait pas d'héritier.

Howard Stark n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait qualifier d'un couard : rien qu'entre 43 et 45, il avait plusieurs fois risqué sa vie en s'approchant trop près des lignes ennemies pendant la guerre – personne n'avait jamais osé le réprimander parce que c'était lui qui mettait des balles dans leurs fusils et des boulets dans leurs canons mais il connaissait bien deux ou trois hauts gradés qui se seraient fait une joie de lui coller une baffe pour insubordination – et même avant ou après, chaque décision qu'il avait prise concernant la compagnie s'était avéré porteuse de risques. Il n'était pas si facilement effrayé par un défi.

Le concept même de devenir père, de produire un héritier qui prendrait un jour sa place à la tête de Stark Industries, ne l'effrayait donc pas, non – il le _terrorisait_.

La guerre, l'hypocrisie, le sens dur et matériel des affaires, l'argent qu'il se faisait en vendant des objets qui servaient à tuer (Project Manhattan, Project Man –) : il avait accepté ce fardeau avec une grâce presque tragique, comme tous les grands hommes du monde, en déclarant que d'autres pourraient sans doute faire mieux à sa place mais qu'en attendant que ces prodiges arrivent, il donnerait tout son possible.

Seulement, il ne s'agissait plus de prendre la tête d'une multinationale en pleine explosion, il ne s'agissait plus de participer à la création d'une armée de Super-Soldats qui étaient censés réduire l'Hydre nazie à néant – et il ne regrettait pas Steve, parce que le Captain avait sans doute été la seule belle chose que la guerre lui ait jamais apportée mais il n'avait pu s'empêcher de se réjouir de voir que d'autres personnes, d'autres gens comme Steve ne seraient plus jamais soumis aux mêmes souffrances – il ne s'agissait plus non plus de créer une arme qui _aurait dû_ protéger les soldats au lieu de tuer des millions d'innocents citoyens (Hiroshima, Nagasaki, Hiroshima, Hiroshi – stop, stop, STOP).

Il s'agissait d'être père.

Howard avait senti son courage s'évaporer dans les brumes de l'alcool avec lequel il s'était imbibé cette nuit-là.

Moins de cinq ans plus tard, Maria accouchait en criant à travers les murs et lui attendait dans le couloir, les mains jointes et les doigts tremblants dans ses cheveux défaits. Il se souvenait avoir prié pour que Steve soit avec lui, qu'il lui tapote l'épaule avec son sourire d'imbécile, qu'il lui murmure avec l'accent des gens heureux des petites choses qui l'auraient sans doute fait rire :

— _Je pense juste que ce petit Stark aura beaucoup de chance._

— _Ne t'en fais pas pour la paternité : personne n'aurait misé non plus sur Steve Rogers de Brooklyn et je suis bien devenu Captain !_

— _Eh, pourquoi tu n'lui donnerais pas Steven comme second prénom ? C'est très à la mode depuis que j'ai sauvé le monde._

Et peut-être qu'ils auraient ri et pleuré quand on était venu leur dire que le bébé était un garçon, peut-être que Steve aurait sourit au poupon endormi sur le sein de Maria et lui aurait dit, avec la voix douce qu'il prenait pour dire aux enfants de manger des épinards :

— _Bonjour Tony, je suis ton parrain et tu la chance d'avoir le meilleur papa du monde. _

Et peut-être que ça n'aurait pas fait trop _mal_ d'appeler son fils Anthony Steven Stark.

(Il s'était finalement décidé pour « Edward » et à ses yeux, ce nom était autant un hommage qu'un immense doigt levé vers son vautour de frère qui voyait déjà son propre fils à la tête de la compagnie parce que lui vivant, _Tony_ vivant, Morgan Stark ne verrait pas la couleur du bureau de la secrétaire du PDG de _sa _multinationale.)

Anthony Steven Stark.

Howard rit – _pleura_ – tellement fort que sa gorge le brûla.

* * *

La presse fit ses choux gras de l'incident pendant un long moment.

Quand Howard, poussé par une pression de plus en plus constante sur la compagnie, y avait regardé de plus près, son héritage ressemblait à un amas éclaté de particules de poussières qui auraient volé pendant très longtemps sur de courtes distances, polluant et obstruant les gorges des braves gens qui avaient la malchance de passer trop près.

Stark Industries n'était que le sommet d'un iceberg aux ramifications interminables, l'étoile au sommet du sapin de la Nativité : sous les branches bordées d'épines et l'eau gelée dormaient ses démons, les vestiges d'un passé peu glorieux qu'il aurait bien voulu balayer aussi facilement que les amas de calculs dans ses notes. Toutes ses recherches, tous les projets auxquels il avait participé : _Rebirth_, bien sûr, mais tant d'autres montés au début de la guerre froide concernant des armes fabriquées avec les molécules du Tesseract, concernant le réacteur Ark et la reconstruction du vibranium qu'il a caché sans savoir pourquoi dans la maquette de la Stark Expo de 74 – Tony avait à peine deux ans, à l'époque, et déjà il se baladait dans tous les coins à la recherche de choses à inventer. D'autres choses moins brillantes, desquelles il se montrait beaucoup moins fier : Project Manhattan, Hiroshima et Nagasaki (stop) noyés sous des tonnes de paperasse moins importante et le semi-échec de la Mission Eagle – ils avaient retrouvé le cube mais Steve était toujours quelque part, sous l'eau – qu'il poursuivait avec l'acharnement d'un dément.

Et bien sûr, ce _bien sûr_ tellement évident qu'on l'oblitérait beaucoup trop facilement, il y avait Tony. Sa plus grande création, le plus beau cadeau qu'il pouvait un jour offrir au monde – Tony et son esprit brillant, ses sourires éclatants, ses répliques pleines d'audace et de vivacité, Tony qui allait décrocher son diplôme cette année-ci et qui entrerait au MIT en automne, Tony qui fêtait ses treize ans dans deux jours.

Tony qui le regardait en ce moment même, rigide comme une statue, avec une surprise enragée au fond des yeux.

— Comment ça… pas cette année ?

Le patriarche se pinça les lèvres, conscient que le poing qui lui comprimait la gorge ne pouvait trouver sa source que sur l'expression de pure et complète trahison qui s'était dessinée en quelques secondes à peine sur le visage de son héritier. Il y avait ce besoin urgent de s'expliquer, de faire disparaître ces horribles traits qui se fronçaient déjà, se tordaient dans tous les sens les plus affreux que l'on pût imaginer.

— Tony…

— Non. N'essaie même pas de te justifier. J'ai compris, répliqua l'adolescent avec la voix serrée des gens qui se retiennent d'exploser. Dépité, Howard leva une main hésitante comme pour toucher l'épaule en pierre qui se cachait sous l'uniforme de l'internat – mais Tony fit un pas en arrière, _hors de sa portée_, et tout ce qu'il avait tenté de réparer depuis deux ans sembla s'effondrer au milieu d'eux.

— Et dire… commença le jeune homme, haletant. J'ai cru… Je t'ai fait… J'ai pensé que tu… que tu avais _changé_.

(Et ça faisait tellement _mal_ d'entendre ces mots crachés avec un tel dégoût parce qu'il savait qu'il avait brisé la confiance de son fils, encore une fois, et que cette erreur était d'autant plus impardonnable qu'il lui avait redonné espoir ces deux dernières années, un espoir qu'il venait de broyer sous ses souliers cirés.)

Tony hurlait en silence et ce cri sans voix faisait _mal_.

— J'ai _changé_, Tony, insista Howard. Ce n'est juste pas le bon moment, ça n'a rien à voir avec…

— Justement ! explosa le jeune homme. Ca n'a jamais eu aucun rapport avec moi, n'est-ce pas ? Tu as juste voulu y retourner parce que _Steve_ te manquait, parce que parler de lui, c'est plus facile là-bas et – et – et je croyais que je pouvais endurer ça, j'ai vraiment cru, mais on ne parle jamais que de_ lui_, on ne s'entend bien que dans ces moments-là et _je ne peux pas_. Mon anniversaire, c'est la seule chose qui rend cette semaine importante à mes yeux – tu ne peux pas m'enlever _ça_ !

Howard laissa sa main retomber mollement sur le côté. Les doigts de Tony tremblaient légèrement et il semblait prêt à pleurer. Pendant un court instant, aucun n'osa rompre le silence glacial qui s'était installé entre eux.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? croassa le père, les yeux tombant sur le coin de son bureau encombré.

Tony serra les lèvres et les poings, une tempête sur le visage.

— Pour ton anniversaire, Tony, précisa inutilement Howard. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

— Je n'veux plus te voir ! cracha l'adolescent en claquant la porte.

L'écho du bois heurtant le battant résonna longuement dans les couloirs vides de la Mansion.

* * *

Le matin de ses treize ans, Tony trouva à son réveil une troisième petite carte posée sur sa table de nuit. Il la lut d'un air absent avant de la déchirer en quatre parties égales et de la jeter dans sa corbeille à papier, attrapant au passage les gâteaux que Jarvis lui avait préparé la veille. La journée serait longue.

Sur les morceaux éclatés dans la gueule béante du récipient de métal, on pouvait apercevoir des mots anguleux écrits dans une belle encre rougeâtre.

– _suis désolé que nous ne puissions pas –  
_– _j'espère la prochaine fois –  
_– _avais raison –  
_– _anniversaire  
__H_

Son père tint sa promesse, cependant. Il ne se montra pas de toute la journée, faisant une brève apparition auprès des invités pour porter le toast annuel à son prodigieux héritier et fuyant la foule dès qu'elle avait eu les yeux tournés ailleurs.

Tony n'aurait su dire s'il devait s'en fâcher ou se montrer reconnaissant.

* * *

Anthony Edward Stark sortit du lycée à treize ans, un diplôme avec 95 % de moyenne générale dans les mains et des journalistes sur les talons. Sa mère et Jarvis étaient venus pour l'applaudir Maria avait même versé quelques larmes fières en murmurant « C'est mon fils ». Obadiah Stane était discrètement arrivé au milieu de la cérémonie – il sortait d'une importante réunion qu'il avait peiné à écourter – et Peggy Carter, toujours aussi belle dans ses robes droites et beiges, s'était tranquillement installée au dernier rang, ses yeux brillant d'une émotion contenue alors que les noms étaient appelés. Elle lui envoya un baiser de loin et Tony lui rendit un clin d'œil, lui arrachant un de ces sourires un peu tristes.

(Les sourires de Tante Peggy étaient toujours un peu tristes, autant de feuilles mortes cruellement collées dans un herbier.)

Howard n'était nulle part en vue.

Une fois rentré à la maison, il passa nonchalamment devant le bureau de son père. La porte entrouverte laissait apercevoir une pièce curieusement vide – mais un petit rectangle écarlate avait été épinglé sur l'immense carte du Nord juste à l'endroit où devait se trouver la base de Thulé.

Il eut à peine le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il avait traversé la pièce à grandes enjambées et la carte arrachée au tableau tremblait dans ses mains moites. L'encre était noire sur le papier rouge, les traits secs et tracés avec un soin masochiste, les traces d'une larme séchant sur le repli supérieur droit.

_Bientôt quarante ans que nous avons gagné la guerre et autant de temps que nous avons perdu le meilleur de nos hommes dans l'océan. Tu nous manques, Steve : l'Amérique est moins belle sans toi.  
__Et je suis deux fois moins l'homme que j'ai été quand je me suis tenu à tes côtés.  
__Aux promesses qu'Howard Stark ne pourra jamais tenir,  
__Deux septembre 1945._

Un PS en lettres serrées le narguait au verso de la carte.

_Je suis si fier, Tony. Et je suis tout autant désolé.  
__Profite de ce jour pour sourire. L'Amérique est moins belle, elle aussi, quand ton rire ne l'illumine pas.  
__Ton père,  
__Vingt-deux avril 1972._

* * *

— Tu sais, blondie, je crois que mon plus grand regret depuis que tu es allé t'écraser avec ce foutu avion dans ce foutu d'Océan Arctique, c'est de ne pas t'avoir vu danser avec Peggy. Tu lui aurais marché sur les pieds, embrassé sur la joue alors qu'elle tendait les lèvres et commandé un diabolo menthe : ça aurait été d'un ridicule consommé et j'aurais bien besoin de rire de l'embarras que tu aurais fait à l'époque.

…

— Ou alors, le fait que tu aies manqué mon mariage. Ca, c'était de la cérémonie ! Heureusement que Maria m'a entraîné au milieu de la nuit parce que j'étais tellement saoul que j'aurais fini par faire un scandale avec une autre invitée et ça aurait vraiment fait tache sur les gros titres de la semaine, tu voix ? JEUNE MARIÉ ET DÉJÀ VOLAGE ! HOWARD ET MARIA STARK, LE COUPLE IDYLLIQUE ? Par tous les dieux en lesquels je crois, oublie ça, même mon frère pourrait faire mieux en matière d'accroche publicitaire – et je sais que tu n'as jamais rencontré Ed mais crois-moi, ce type n'a aucune créativité. Rien, zéro, le vide intersidéral. Tu t'en arracherais les cheveux, monsieur l'Artiste.

…

— Je regrette que tu n'aies pas été là pour arrêter la guerre, Steve. Je crois… Je crois que j'aime cette illusion que si tu avais toujours été là pour y mettre un terme, _Little Boy_ ne serait jamais parti. J'aime à penser que je ne devrais plus me chercher d'excuses pour avoir laissé ça arriver.

…

— Je regrette que tu n'aies jamais pu rencontrer mon plus grand chef-d'œuvre. Il s'appelle Anthony, il préfère le rouge au bleu et demande sans cesse à mon majordome de lui faire des gâteaux au nougat pour les manger en cachette. Il a construit son premier circuit électrique à quatre ans, son premier robot à huit et il entre au MIT l'année prochaine. Il dort la bouche ouverte. Tu serais fier de lui.

…

— _Je_ suis fier de lui, bordel.

…

— Je crois que je suis saoul, Steve.

C'était bien probable, en effet. Il n'y avait guère plus que les hommes ivres pour s'arrêter et pleurer sans hoquets sur des tombes vides.

* * *

Quand Tony eut pesé les mots assez longtemps que pour trouver le courage de pardonner à son père, l'automne était au point culminant de sa déchéance et la chaleur de septembre n'était plus que souvenirs et feuilles mortes que le vent de plus en plus fort balayait sans regrets. Comme à son habitude, Howard était assis derrière son bureau, un verre vide à la main et des traces rougeâtres qui se formaient sous ses yeux fatigués.

Il aurait voulu être n'importe où ailleurs mais là, sous le regard asséché par le whisky et les regrets, l'adolescent se sentait cloué au sol par un malheur cent fois plus grand que le sien.

— Tony ? murmura son père, la gorge rauque de sanglots sans larmes.

Les moments de vérité n'avaient rien de cette gloire qu'on leur attribuait.

— Je croyais qu'un Stark ne devait pas pleurer, répliqua Tony, la voix nouée.

Howard le regarda, les pupilles vaguement brouillées par des larmes vieilles de quarante ans – les deux-tiers de sa vie, comment pouvait-on supporter de passer les deux-tiers de sa vie dans le chagrin et les faux-espoirs ? L'idée avait de quoi révolter même les plus courageux esprits et pourtant, son père était là, plié en deux sur le bureau d'acajou mais assez fort que pour ne pas s'effondrer sur toute cette souffrance, assez solide pour encore avoir la volonté d'essayer.

De l'acier. Son père était fait d'acier – peut-être plié, peut-être rouillé mais de l'acier.

Assez puissant pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et dire, les épaules voûtées et les mains tremblantes :

— Je ne dois pas être un très bon Stark, alors.

_Comment_ une simple phrase pouvait-elle contenir tant de rancœur et d'excuses ? Tony était presque sûr d'avoir attendu ces mots toute sa putain de vie et il se retrouvait à ne plus savoir que faire, à n'avoir qu'une envie folle de courir vers cet homme pathétique prostré sur son bureau, de le serrer très fort dans ses bras d'enfant mal grandi aussi longtemps que pour réparer le vide immense qui les séparait, à enfouir sa tête dans ses chemises tièdes qui sentaient le tabac et la sueur pour enfin avoir le droit de penser « J'aime cet homme qui pleure sur son verre vide ».

Il n'y eut rien de ces effusions maladroites, aucune étreinte qui se serait finie sur les sanglots déchirants dignes d'une tragédie grecque. A la place, le fils contourna lentement le meuble et posa une main hésitante sur l'épaule du vieil homme, lequel couvrit la main fine et pleine de cals de la sienne.

— Papa… hoqueta Tony, des larmes solidifiées au fond de sa trachée. Si ça peut changer quoi que ce soit, je suis désolé.

— Je sais, répondit Howard, ses doigts caressant pensivement la main qui lui agrippait l'épaule.

— Je veux qu'on reparte l'année prochaine. Au Groenland. Pour mon anniversaire.

— Je sais. La semaine est déjà réservée. (Mais Tony ne l'écoutait plus.)

— Je veux qu'on refasse des parties d'échecs avec des bibelots qu'on aura ramassés à la cantine, je veux qu'on reste dans la neige à boire de la soupe tiède juste pour voir le soleil de minuit, je veux que tu me dises bonne nuit et que tu me parles de Steve, de comment il a dragué Tante Peggy, de comment vous êtes devenus amis et ce genre de trucs. Je veux qu'on partage des gâteaux de nougats sur le vol du retour et que tu me dises de ne pas tout manger d'un coup parce que je vais avoir mal au ventre. Je veux te voir pleurer dans la Jeep et sur les bateaux quand tu penses à Steve. Je veux – et la voix de Tony se brisa dans un gémissement plaintif.

Howard ferma ses yeux alourdis par l'alcool, la peine, le sommeil, Tony.

— Je ne veux plus devoir te détester, Papa.

— Je sais, souffla l'interpellé, ses mots tranchés comme des rasoirs.

Tony renifla et desserra progressivement sa prise. Pendant un instant douloureux, aucun ne parla mais le silence qui vivait entre eux ne leur paraissait plus si coupable, tout à coup.

— Tony.

— Papa ?

— Un jour, je serais meilleur.

Nouveau silence. Et un soupir enfin, un souffle d'air qui sonnait à ses oreilles comme un chant de victoire éraillé.

— Je sais.

* * *

La fois suivante fut pleine de gâteaux grignotés, de soupe brûlante qui réchauffait les membres, d'échecs et de morpions griffonnés sur des coins de table, de batailles de boules de neige, de contemplation silencieuse du soleil tardif et de Steve. Surtout de _Steve_.

De la fois où l'agent Carter lui avait tiré dessus, furieuse à propos d'un baiser qu'il aurait donné à une blonde quelconque.

De la fois où il avait ramené un Howard saoul à son laboratoire et que ledit scientifique génial lui avait à moitié vomi dessus en s'effondrant sur ses plans – encore heureux que ce n'était pas le costume de Captain America qu'il portait, c'était une véritable plaie à laver.

Des nombreuses fois où il avait donné son avis d'amateur du dimanche sur les croquis que Steve griffonnait entre deux souffles et les réponses semi-mélancoliques, semi-moqueuses qu'il avait reçu.

Du jour où il avait proposé une fondue à Steve avec son air grivois préféré et que le grand bonhomme avait effectivement viré au rouge écrevisse avant de lui donner une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne, grommelant quelque chose à propos de l'indécence entre ses dents serrées.

De la fois où ils avaient discuté de ce qu'ils feraient une fois la guerre terminée.

De belles choses.

* * *

— _Gregory, Andy, Cody, Billy, Jimmy, Danny, Terry ou Tommy, Tony…_

— _J'aime bien Danny pour un Daniel. Ou Tony pour un Anthony._

_Un sifflement, presque dédaigneux mais avec la pointe de gentillesse qu'on réservait aux amis un peu trop naïfs pour leur propre bien._

— _Qui s'appelle encore Anthony de nos jours, Cap ?_

_Et Steve qui haussait les épaules, un vague sourire aux lèvres._

— _Connu quelqu'un qui avait ce prénom là._

_Le pire, c'est qu'_Anthony Stark_, ça sonnait drôlement bien quand il le répétait en boucle dans sa tête._

* * *

Il se souvenait avoir laissé un message à Tony à la fin de l'enregistrement de l'Expo de 74. Il lui laissait un indice sur le réacteur Ark, l'atome de vibranium caché dans la maquette et cette face plissée qui admettait à grand peine que Tony Stark était sa plus belle création. Il avait regardé l'enregistrement des centaines de fois, apprenant par cœur les mots et les intonations exactes qu'il avait prononcés ce jour-là.

Ils lui paraissaient étrangement vides, creux, sans la conviction dont il se sentait grandi.

Une nouvelle caméra-enregistreuse, un bureau éclairé et quelques heures plus tard, il se retrouvait presque à cours de mots devant l'objectif accusateur.

— Tony, commença-t-il avec un léger tremblement et les phrases s'agencèrent toutes seules, comme des pièces d'un puzzle qui avaient trop longtemps attendu qu'on les mette à la bonne place.

Quand il eut terminé de parler, il attacha le film avec celui de 74 et colla une petite note dessus qui disait « A VISIONNER ENSUITE ». Tony n'avait jamais été un fan des règlements donc Howard ne pouvait qu'espérer qu'il suivît ses instructions quand le moment arriverait.

Restait à espérer que ce moment n'arrivât pas trop tôt.

* * *

Tony eut sa première gueule de bois à quatorze ans et demi, sa première copine au même âge et son premier rapport sexuel quelques semaines plus tard – ou du moins, c'était ce que la presse hurlait en caractères gras sur tous les hebdomadaires.

Maria avait laissé échapper un grognement de déplaisir devant un étalage d'indécence, surtout depuis qu'il concernait son fils quant à Howard, il ne savait trop quoi en penser. Il avait commencé à papillonner presque au même âge, embrassant langoureusement des filles parfois de dix ans plus âgées que lui derrière des rideaux ou dans des bureaux vides – parfois, il était allé un peu plus loin mais rien de plus que des caresses maladroites qui arrachaient plus de ricanements que de soupirs. Il se souvenait des gros titres sur ses conquêtes furtives, des regards d'indifférence de son père et des reproches à mi-voix fait par sa mère dans les couloirs assombris.

— _Tu élèves un bon à rien, Howard ! Regarde comment il se comporte, c'est dégradant, humiliant – tu ne peux pas tolérer ça ! _

Howard, deuxième du nom et seize ans à l'époque, avait simplement serré très fort les dents pour ne pas montrer à quels points les mots le blessaient comme du sel jeté sur des plaies à vif. _« Si un ennemi menaçait un Stark, il fallait toujours répliquer plus fort. » _Il avait donc relevé la tête et continué à lancer des baisers aux midinettes dans la vingtaine qui se pressaient comme des vautours autour de lui.

Mère avait toujours préféré Ed, de toute façon.

Il secoua tout simplement la tête et, quand vint le moment d'en parler avec Tony, il laissa de côté les choses les plus importantes.

— Tu es un Stark, fils. Le monde voudra toujours une part de toi. Assure-toi simplement de leur en donner le moins possible, blinde ton cœur et garde toujours en tête que les personnes qui t'aiment avant d'attendre quelque chose de ta part sont aussi rares que le vibranium.

_Protège-toi, Tony. Protège ton cœur trop grand et ton idéal trop beau. Protège-toi et garde cette beauté pour ce bon partenaire auquel Steve croyait tant. Protège-toi parce que ce monde est laid, ce monde est cruel et jalonné de mes erreurs. Protège-toi parce que je ne veux pas te perdre toi non plus._

Tony hocha la tête, comme vaguement concerné par la tirade de son père et se repencha sur ses calculs. Il essayait de construire une Intelligence Artificielle avant la fin de l'année académique. Cela avait fait rire ses partenaires de dortoir – les adolescents ! – et hausser les sourcils des professeurs. Il y avait même des paris qui débattaient s'il allait réussir ou pas, le nombre allant contre Tony était à ce propos plutôt impressionnant.

Pour Howard, il ne se posait même pas la question. Son fils _allait _réussir.

(Cela lui prendrait simplement du temps.)

* * *

— Steve a vraiment cru que tu couchais avec Tante Peggy ? s'exclama Tony, la bouche à moitié pleine d'un gâteau au nougat.

Howard cligna les yeux. Comment en était-il arrivé à parler cette anecdote encore ? Ah oui, Tony avait suggéré qu'ils organisent une fondue savoyarde avec les ustensiles un peu vétustes de la cantine – il procéderait à un remplacement du matériel dès qu'il aurait mis un pied dans le manoir – et il avait tout simplement explosé de rire au souvenir d'un avion, de Cap et l'Agent Carter dans le fond et du teint complètement écarlate de Steve quand ce dernier était venu lui demander ce qu'était une fondue en réalité. Même après quarante ans, cette histoire n'avait pas pris une ride.

Howard ne se souvenait plus avoir autant ri depuis… un long moment.

Bien sûr, Tony avait voulu connaître la cause d'une telle hilarité, occurrence quelque peu _inhabituelle_ chez son père, et il ne semblait pas vouloir y croire davantage maintenant que l'histoire lui avait été contée en long, en large et en travers. Le PDG de Stark Industries se contenta d'hocher la tête, des sursauts de rire encore coincé dans la gorge.

— Et tu l'as fait ? demanda son fils, le regard dévoré d'une curiosité malsaine.

Le visage d'Howard se ferma. Ce n'était définitivement pas une route sur laquelle il voulait s'aventurer et encore moins avec _son fils_. Lequel se contenta de froncer les sourcils et de rouler des yeux.

— Papa, j'ai vu Maman embrasser des dizaines d'autres hommes derrière des rideaux pendant des soirées ou même revenir à la maison avec des suçons que tu ne lui avais visiblement pas fait parce que tu t'étais encore enfermé dans ton bureau. Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile en me faisant croire que vous êtes un couple uni alors que vous avez dormi dans des chambres séparées presque toute ma vie, c'est juste… insultant.

L'aîné soupira et souhaita presque avoir une gorgée d'alcool à se mettre entre les lèvres. Son fils était beaucoup trop intelligent pour son propre bien.

— Une fois, admit-il, les yeux fixés pensivement sur le plafond grisâtre de la base scientifique.

— Tu étais déjà marié ?

— Fiancé, mentit-il. (Une pause.) Je l'ai regretté toute ma vie.

Tony éclata d'un rire bref et sec – froid comme l'air piquant du soir et amer comme l'eau.

— Parce que c'était la gonzesse de Cap ? Laissez-moi deviner, vous aviez quoi, un code dans le style « Première règle : Ne jamais piquer la nana d'un ami » ?

— Ta mère ne méritait pas ça.

(_Tony_ ne méritait pas ça.)

Le rire se tut dans les couloirs de métal et Tony prit un ton doux, affectueux pour lui répondre :

— Elle t'aime toujours. C'est pour ça qu'elle n'est jamais partie.

Cela faisait _mal_ de se l'entendre dire mais Maria méritait bien cette nouvelle blessure. Et Tony aussi. Et peut-être que lui aussi, Howard Stark, destructeur attitré du monde, milliardaire ingénieur, PDG d'une des plus grosses multinationales de toute la planète, méritait une certaine forme de rédemption.

Peut-être.

— Quelle famille de merde on fait, quand même, jura Tony, un sourire aux lèvres.

— La meilleure, répliqua Howard. Morpion ?

— Prépare-toi à perdre.

* * *

Un soir d'été, il refit l'amour à Maria.

Au départ, il avait simplement prévu de lui tenir la main et de lui raconter sa semaine au Groenland, les progrès qu'il pensait faire avec Tony et tout ce qu'il avait gardé sur le cœur depuis qu'ils dormaient de nouveau ensemble mais Maria Stark ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion et s'était penchée sur lui pour capturer ses lèvres. Les gestes étaient revenus presque naturellement et il avait redécouvert avec un étonnement émerveillé les points sensibles qui faisaient gémir ou crier sa femme de plaisir. Après leur étreinte, elle resta longuement à le regarder, couchée sur le flanc – et Dieu, qu'elle était _magnifique_.

Il se sentait soudain tellement honteux d'avoir fait souffrir cette femme qui était sienne pendant tellement d'années, il se sentait étouffé par les regrets qu'il ignorait avoir accumulé et cela faisait _mal_.

— A quoi penses-tu ? demanda-t-elle, d'un ton doux qui lui donnait envie de pleurer, de la serrer tellement fort qu'il ne voulait plus jamais la laisser s'éloigner.

Une brûlure quitta son œil humide, aussi agressive qu'une morsure de gel.

— Que j'ai beaucoup d'excuses à présenter.

A ces mots pitoyables, un petit rire clair remua le creux de la gorge de Maria – un son divin – et pendant un moment précieux, Howard Stark crut le bonheur enfin à portée de main.

* * *

Il fut surpris de ne pas trouver la réponse de Tony attendant sur le bureau d'acajou le soir de son seizième anniversaire, quand la réception annuelle fut clôturée. Bien sûr, il ne s'agissait pas d'un rituel explicite mais cela faisait six années – si on comptait quand même celle manquée des treize ans – qu'ils partaient ensemble chaque semaine de fin avril au Groenland, dans la même base branlante, à passer leur temps en glissant sur la glace, en jouant aux échecs, morpions et autres jeux qu'ils inventaient tout au long du séjour, en parlant de Steve, du passé d'Howard ou simplement du futur. Certainement, une routine avait dû s'installer et de voir Tony la briser si nonchalamment le mettait mal à l'aise.

Il le retrouva dans le laboratoire installé dans les fondations – Howard l'avait fait installer après son mariage, pour des raisons pratiques, et c'était devenu en moins de trois ans l'endroit préféré de son fils – occupé à débrancher des circuits, à recalculer des paramètres gribouillés sur des feuilles volantes, à vérifier les équations écrites sur l'immense tableau noir qui prenait la moitié d'un mur. Un crayon dans les dents, Tony le salua d'un vague signe de tête et reporta immédiatement son attention sur la masse de câbles, tôle et acier qui reposait devant lui, inerte. Son projet d'IA, dont la construction tardive le mettait sur les nerfs depuis déjà quelques mois.

— Je n'ai pas reçu ta réponse, précisa Howard quand il devint clair que son fils ne demanderait pas pourquoi il se trouvait là.

— Hu, grogna Tony, ses doigts plein de cambouis tripotant un câble de la grosseur de son poing. Pas envoyée. Désolé. Merci pour les gâteaux, c'tait cool.

— De rien. Je demande à Jarvis de préparer ta valise ?

Étrangement, Tony poussa un long soupir exaspéré et un poing d'acier joua un instant avec les entrailles d'Howard, poussant cruellement là où cela risquait de faire mal. La sensation s'accentua quand l'adolescent enleva ses lunettes de protection et regarda son père d'un air ennuyé, peut-être un peu en colère aussi.

— Je ne viens pas à Thulé, cette année.

S'il ressentait ce que son fils avait ressenti trois ans plus tôt quand Howard avait dit non, il pouvait aisément pardonner sa colère vivace. C'était comme de se prendre un coup de coude dans les dents – on avait beau se préparer à l'impact, la douleur était tout simplement _atroce_.

Il cligna les yeux.

— Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, essaya-t-il de tempérer, nous pouvons aller autre part. Choisis une destination et le jet sera –

— Non, coupa Tony avec une pointe de venin. Je veux dire : je ne pars plus. Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai des choses _plus importantes_ à faire que de patauger dans la neige en regardant le soleil se coucher et en écoutant tes _fabuleuses_ histoires sur ton _fabuleux_ ami qui a combattu dans la deuxième guerre mondiale et –

— Steve n'a rien –

— Pour l'amour du ciel, Papa ! Cesse de me traiter comme un _enfant _! J'ai passé l'âge de ces sorties ridicules où l'on ne fait rien d'autre que pleurer sur l'âme disparue de l'héroïque Captain America, entre deux partie d'échecs improvisées ou des balades dans le froid, j'ai passé l'âge où tu me racontais encore des histoires avant d'aller dormir et j'en ai marre de – de –

_De passer tout ce temps en ta compagnie._

Tony garda les dents serrées. Les vérités les plus justes étaient toujours muettes.

Howard tourna les talons et quitta le laboratoire, le dos raide et les yeux fatigués.

* * *

Il avait tout de même volé jusque Thulé. Les gens s'étaient écartés sur son passage, débattant dans son dos du pourquoi de l'absence de son fils. Les lits étaient froids, la nourriture fade, le vent piquait les yeux et le gel mordait les joues – mais tout n'était plus vraiment pareil, sans Tony pour se plaindre des couvertures qui grattaient, pour jouer avec la purée insipide avant de l'avaler à contrecœur, pour offrir son visage au froid de l'extérieur ou pour embêter les chercheurs avec ses théories.

Sans Tony, Thulé n'était qu'un cube de métal vide et glacial qui suintait de vieux souvenirs. De fantômes aux yeux bleus et aux grands sourires.

Il entendait presque Steve soupirer longuement contre son oreille, son battement de cœur fragile à côté du sien pendant les longues heures froides après minuit. S'il fermait très fort les yeux, il pouvait presque sentir de longs doigts courir dans ses cheveux négligés et tapoter tranquillement ses joues et son front – et quand il ouvrait les yeux, il n'y avait plus que des courants d'air caressant son visage et même la lumière crue qui inondait sa chambre aux murs vides était une illusion.

— Tout ira bien, murmura Howard dans son oreiller mince, les dents serrées à s'en faire mal. Tout va bien, tout va bien, tout va bien, bien, _bien_ –

Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour être capable de croire en son mensonge.

Rien qu'une infime seconde.

* * *

Tony termina de construire son IA en automne. Les journalistes sautèrent sur l'évènement comme des vautours sur une charogne des interviews furent données de tous les côtés, chacun réclamant sa part de détail sur le comment, le pourquoi et une foule de détails sans importance. Howard se contenta de sourire calmement et d'affirmer tout aussi tranquillement que les capacités de son fils n'avaient jamais été mises en question, qu'il l'avait toujours cru capable de dépasser les limites du jamais-vu et de l'impossible. Il avait tapoté l'épaule raidie de Tony, comme s'il s'agissait du geste le plus naturel du monde, avant de s'éloigner de la lumière des projecteurs.

Parmi le flot de questions qui tourbillonnèrent dans les conférences, les flashs des appareils photographiques et le bourdonnement des caméras, une particulière perça la clameur de la foule.

— Doit-on s'attendre à voir prochainement des nouveaux modèles de… votre IA a-t-elle un nom, d'ailleurs ?

Tony pinça les lèvres, agissant comme si la question avait germé dans son esprit depuis un moment, et répondit avec une voix étrangement tendue :

— Tout dépend de votre définition de prochainement mais avant de créer d'autres robots sur ce modèle, je tiens à améliorer l'original autant que possible. _Dummy_ n'est qu'une première version après tout et vous connaissez notre devise : « Ne jamais s'arrêter avant la perfection. »

— Je croyais que c'était « Le futur, c'est nous » ? interrompit une jolie blonde, un rire dans la voix.

— Celle-là aussi, admit l'enfant prodige avec un clin d'œil.

La réplique fit naître quelques rires enthousiastes et le nom de l'IA fut perdu dans le sourire charmeur que Tony offrit à la caméra.

* * *

— _Dummy _? demanda Howard à voix haute, perplexe quant au nom choisi pour ce qui serait sans doute l'une des plus grandes créations de son fils. Lequel se mordit la lèvre inférieure et laissa son regard défiler sur les haies qui bordaient l'allée menant au Manoir Stark.

— Pas très flatteur comme nom, fit remarquer l'adulte, curieux mais peu désireux de pousser le problème plus loin. Après tout, c'était l'invention de Tony et il avait quelques noms de projets dont il n'était pas forcément fier non plus.

(Dont un baptisé _Cornichon _qui restera à jamais enterré très profondément dans sa mémoire et dont il ne voulait plus jamais entendre parler, qu'on l'en remercie.)

L'été avait été maladroit entre eux, depuis qu'Howard était revenu de Thulé sans Tony, et l'un comme l'autre avait multiplié les occasions pour éviter de se parler – cela n'avait pas été une manœuvre très difficile, les inventions de Tony et la compagnie d'Howard faisant un admirable travail pour les garder occupés – fuir la confrontation à tous prix, au grand déplaisir de Maria qui en savait visiblement bien plus qu'elle ne voulait le laisser croire.

Le silence qui vivait entre eux en devenait insupportable.

— C'est moi qui ai été stupide, répliqua soudain Tony, abrupt mais ses joues rougissaient d'une honte contenue.

Ce jour-là, Howard découvrit sans surprise que son fils n'avait aucun don avec les excuses – et peut-être qu'un sourire crispé parvint à se frayer un chemin sur ses traits d'habitude impassibles.

— C'est de famille, je présume.

Tony acquiesça faiblement, un rire nerveux au fond de la gorge.

— Je… Tu… Maman n'est pas stupide.

— Elle n'est pas née Stark. Crois-moi, si tu avais connu ton oncle et ton grand-père, tu serais d'accord avec moi. Les Stark sont tous des imbéciles profonds, c'est inscrit dans notre code génétique. Quelque part. Je cherche toujours l'endroit exact.

— Nous sommes déjà de bons spécimens, hein ? soupira Tony avec une fatalité feinte.

— Définitivement. Heureusement, je ne perds pas l'espoir de trouver un remède.

Ils fermèrent les yeux de concert, savourant la plaisanterie en même temps que le moteur s'arrêtait, indiquant qu'ils étaient arrivés. Maria les attendait sur le perron, un sourire sur ses lèvres rosées.

— Je me rattraperais la prochaine fois, finit par admettre Tony alors qu'ils sortaient de la voiture – et cela sonnait presque mieux que toutes les excuses du monde et Howard pouvait jurer qu'ils étaient presque heureux, ce jour-là.

Leurs sourires identiques n'étaient pas larges mais ils brillaient comme mille soleils.

* * *

Le jour du dix-septième anniversaire de son fils, Howard ramassa une petite carte rouge sur le coin de son bureau. Ce n'était pas la même que celle qu'il avait laissée à Tony ce matin mais c'était bien son élégante écriture en encre dorée couvrait qui presque tout le papier cartonné.

_Je suis désolé, Papa. Je ne veux plus te voir pleurer (encore).  
__Reviens à la maison.  
__Parce qu'ici ou là-bas, rien n'est plus vraiment pareil quand tu n'es plus là,  
__Ton fils._

Howard resta muet un long moment puis pressa le papier contre sa poitrine tremblante. Peut-être que s'il maintenait cette position assez longtemps, les mots finiraient par s'imprimer sur son cœur. (Et il ne les laisserait jamais partir, plus jamais, jamais –)

_Oh, Tony, Tony, je t'aime aussi._

* * *

Quand ils atterrirent à Thulé, cette année-là, la neige luisait tellement fort, près de mille soleils éclatant en grains doux sous leurs bottes, qu'elle semblait leur crier avec les bras grand ouverts : « Bienvenue à la maison ! »

Le rire bref de Steve résonnait comme un clairon dans l'air sec.

* * *

Tony Stark obtint son diplôme universitaire à l'âge de dix-sept ans. La proclamation fut un véritable calvaire tant les paparazzis se pressaient dans tous les coins pour prendre des photos sous tous les angles possibles et inimaginables. Père comme fils se fendirent d'un grand discours remplis de fierté, d'accomplissement et d'avenir brillant avant de s'éclipser à grand peine de l'endroit bondé. Toujours parfaitement organisée, Maria avait planifié une réception privée le soir même – rien que des amis et collègues proches, rien de trop extravagant – pour fêter cette nouvelle réussite et pendant que Jarvis accompagné de la horde de domestiques engagés spécialement pour ce genre de soirées s'occupaient de servir le champagne, Howard réalisa à quel point son fils avait grandi.

A quel point il avait vieilli lui-même.

Sa gorge se noua quand il leva son verre bien haut, attirant le silence et l'attention de tous ses convives. Coincé entre James Rhodes et Peggy, Tony le regardait, un sourcil haussé par la surprise.

— Mon père est parti trop tôt, commença-t-il avec une appréhension certaine.

Le silence se fit glacial et les gestes figés tous les yeux écarquillés s'étaient tournés vers Howard Stark qui pour la première fois en cinquante ans parlait de son prédécesseur et homonyme sans haine ni rancœur.

— Mon père, Howard Stark Ier, est mort quand j'étais à peine un homme. Je me rappelle l'avoir regretté mais plus encore, je me souviens avoir regretté qu'on ne me laissât pas le temps de le pleurer correctement. Il y a tant de choses que j'aurais voulu partager avec lui : des réussites à montrer, des erreurs et des échecs à cacher. Je me souviens avoir voulu qu'il soit là lorsque j'ai épousé Maria ou lorsque Tony est né. J'aurais voulu qu'il me conforte dans mes choix et me soutienne avec fierté lorsque je me suis trouvé face à des moments difficiles.

Son épouse pleurait doucement dans son mouchoir, désormais, et à en juger par la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge, il ne devait pas être très loin des larmes non plus.

— Ce que je veux dire, fiston, poursuivit-il en cherchant le regard de Tony, c'est que j'ai manqué de ces choses durant ma vie. Assez pour souhaiter que cela n'arrive à personne d'autre et c'est pourquoi – c'est pourquoi je veux être avec toi maintenant, Tony, à tes côtés pendant ce temps de célébration. C'est pourquoi je dis maintenant à quel point je suis fier de l'homme que tu es en train de devenir, de ce que tu as et ce que tu vas accomplir, à quel point c'est important pour moi d'être ici, à la maison, à simplement te regarder sourire.

— Alors, souviens-_toi_, Tony – et sa voix tremblait tellement fort qu'elle menaçait de se briser comme le verre qu'il serrait dans sa main – je t'aimerai toujours et je t'ai toujours aimé.

Les yeux noirs de Tony brillaient comme des étoiles allumées.

— A la plus grande chose qu'il me soit jamais donné de créer. A mon fils, Anthony Edward Stark.

La foule explosa en un tonnerre d'applaudissements.

* * *

Une nouvelle carte l'attendait sur le coin de son bureau, le lendemain matin – écarlate, à l'encre dorée et légèrement ondulée comme si elle avait été trempée de larmes douces.

_Merci. Merci pour tout.  
__Je t'aime aussi, Papa.  
__Tony_

Il la rangea avec celle reçue quelques mois plus tôt, dans le tiroir gauche de son bureau – celui sous la photographie de son mariage – le même où il avait installé une ligne spéciale qui était censée l'informer d'une quelconque avancée concernant la mission _Eagle_ (si on retrouvait un jour ce putain d'avion, dans toute cette putain de glace).

Après quarante ans, ce téléphone n'avait jamais fonctionné.

Howard avait depuis longtemps perdu l'espoir de le voir sonner un jour.

* * *

— Tu sais ce que j'aime le plus, ici ? demanda Tony au milieu de leur dixième partie d'échecs que suivaient avec une passion désintéressée les rares membres de la base qui traînaient encore dans la cantine à cette heure.

Avec les années, ils avaient accumulé des objets personnels dans ce que les scientifiques appelaient désormais « les chambres Stark » : des circuits, des plans, des robots à moitié construits, encore des plans, des équations compliquées et des plans toujours plus fous les uns que les autres – à tel point que ces chambres ressemblaient plus à des minuscules laboratoires qu'autre chose. Néanmoins, rien ne les distrayait autant que leurs parties d'échecs avec le plateau et les pions improvisés : elles se terminaient invariablement en stratégies compliquées pour acculer l'adversaire et sitôt que l'un gagnait, l'autre réclamait vengeance.

(Quand les échecs commençaient à les ennuyer, ils passaient au go. Puis au morpion sur des gigantesques feuilles quadrillées. Leurs parties duraient des heures entières et remplissaient avec aisance les blancs de leurs journées désœuvrées.)

Ca les faisait rire.

— Quoi donc ? répondit Howard en avançant le cavalier qui lui restait pour prendre un nouveau pion – son premier avait été éliminé par la reine de son fils quelques tours avant, un coup particulièrement vicieux s'il devait l'admettre.

— La lumière, conclut rêveusement Tony en reculant sa tour, renforçant ainsi la faiblesse du côté droit. Quand la neige brille ainsi dehors, on dirait que le soleil veut illuminer toute la terre. C'est… comment dire ?

— Beau ? essaya le père en sacrifiant un autre pion.

— Grandiose, corrigea son fils en prenant le pion avec son autre tour. Échec au roi, au fait. Ou… non, échec et mat tout court, y a pas moyen que tu te sauves.

Howard poussa un grognement frustré et jura qu'il prendrait sa revanche. (Il l'eut plus tard, quand une boule de neige traitresse s'égara dans les cheveux de Tony, lui arrachant un cri peu viril de surprise outragée.)

Loin au-dessus d'eux, l'astre solaire inondait Thulé de ses rayons paresseux. Leur couleur rappelait la couleur fade des cheveux de Steve – et son rire résonnait toujours dans l'aquilon au loin, comme une marque de bienvenue jamais oubliée.

* * *

Quand Tony attint ses dix-huit ans, Howard revérifia pour la millième fois que tout était en ordre pour cette affaire de succession.

Il atteignait presque les soixante-dix ans et sans avoir perdu la moindre once des facultés qu'il mobilisait pour faire tourner Stark Industries, il n'avait plus l'esprit aussi ouvert, aussi jeune, aussi réceptif aux possibilités à exploiter pour gagner plus de rentabilité. Il déléguait de plus en plus de travail à Obadiah mais cela ne suffirait pas éternellement – il faudrait un nouveau visage à Stark Industries, un corps et une mentalité jeune, assez entreprenante que pour donner une impulsion nouvelle à la compagnie.

Tony – Tony avait été formé pour cela, bien sûr, et il hériterait de la direction générale dès qu'Howard aurait laissé son siège vacant mais il avait souhaité que cet héritage ne fût pas une prison. Il lui avait laissé le choix de ne pas prendre la place vide qu'il allait laisser et à partir de là, Obadiah se chargerait du reste.

Bien sûr, il ne souhaitait pas que la transition se fît aussi abruptement qu'elle l'avait été pour lui : il voulait guider Tony dans cette épreuve, l'aider à prendre ses marques sans l'influencer, le conseiller quand son fils viendrait lui demander de l'aide. Il voulait être un père, celui dont Tony avait manqué la plus grande partie de sa vie et qu'il n'avait regagné qu'à grand peine.

Et seuls Maria et Tony compteraient ensuite. (Ils auraient dû toujours compter autant.)

Et peut-être alors, il serait capable de fermer les yeux sans se sentir coupable d'être là, d'être _vivant_, d'être heureux. Peut-être qu'alors, il pourrait regarder sans crainte ni honte dans les yeux bleus morts de Steve et dire « Je peux enfin te laisser partir. »

Peut-être qu'il arriverait même à ne pas culpabiliser de ne pas avoir pu tenir cette promesse.

Peut-être.

* * *

_Howard apprit plus tard que Steve avait abandonné les recherches au bout de quelques heures. Nulle trace du cadavre du Sergent Barnes et les troupes d'HYDRA bougeaient tellement vite qu'il avait fallu amener le Docteur Zola de toute urgence à Londres, afin d'obtenir les informations nécessaires pour la contre-offensive. Londres avait été bombardée peu de temps avant et tout le monde était en état d'alerte maximale, les armes prêtes pour la riposte. Le Captain et les Howling Commandos avaient gagné un court répit avant la prochaine vague de combat qui promettait sans doute d'être la dernière – tout le monde pouvait sentir la tension escalader à une vitesse folle et chacun se préparait dans son coin à ce qui allait probablement être le voyage sans retour._

_Le plan de Steve était fou, avec de nombreuses failles et très peu de chances de réussite – rien que pour cela, Howard était totalement sûr que ça allait marcher._

_Il lui avait tendu son bouclier avec un haussement d'épaules et une faible plaisanterie au bout des lèvres :_

— _Essaie de revenir, hein ?_

_En réponse, Steve avait souri un peu tristement et lui avait serré le bras avec amitié, ce qui devait être l'équivalent plus ou moins viril d'une étreinte. Howard lui agrippa les coudes et serra brièvement son ami contre lui, une prière muette bondissant dans son esprit._

— _Je tâcherais de ne pas me perdre, souffla le Captain avec ferveur. De toute façon, tu finirais par me retrouver._

_Le milliardaire appuya légèrement son poing sur l'épaule du gamin venu de Brooklyn, éclata de rire ce faisant, un rire un peu faux qui cachait une promesse._

— _Toujours, blondinette, toujours._

Il n'avait jamais cessé de chercher. Mais peut-être était-il temps.

* * *

Tony eut dix-neuf ans l'année suivante et Howard prit finalement une décision.

— J'aimerais qu'on revienne pendant la première semaine de juillet l'année prochaine.

Son fils le regarda, sourcils froncés et bouche entrouverte, mais ne demanda pas la raison d'un tel bouleversement. Malgré le silence confortable qui flottait dans l'air, Howard se sentit soudainement obligé d'expliquer.

— Le 4 juillet 1992. Pour l'anniversaire de Steve. Il aurait eu soixante-dix ans et je pense… je pense que ce sera une bonne date pour lui dire au revoir. Tourner la page, symboliquement parlant.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda brusquement l'adolescent – et il y avait une pointe de panique dans sa voix, un « non, non, NON » qui refusait d'être dit mais qui lui obstruait la gorge avec un besoin douloureux.

— Je veux dire, commença Howard avec une lenteur calculée, je veux dire que je ne peux plus revenir ici indéfiniment, Tony. J'aime cet endroit – laisse-moi finir ! – _j'aime_ cet endroit et ce qu'il représente pour nous mais cela doit bien finir par s'arrêter un jour et je sens, je sens au fond de moi-même qu'il est temps. Steve est un de mes meilleurs souvenirs mais il reste un passé sur lequel je n'aurais pas dû m'attarder si longtemps. Tu es là, prêt à prendre ton avenir en main, et tu auras sans doute besoin de moi dans quelques mois et je ne peux pas – Tony, ne me coupe pas, s'il te plaît ! – je ne pourrais pas être là si Steve est encore là. Je dois _le laisser partir_.

Il avait à peine terminé sa tirade que Tony s'était logé contre lui, ses bras tremblant contre les épaules de son père. Presque timidement, Howard attrapa les avant-bras du jeune homme et serra la silhouette fine le long de sa poitrine. Il entendait presque Steve applaudir dans les couloirs vides, à mois qu'il ne s'agisse des battements de son propre cœur battant furieusement à ses temps.

— Je suis fier de toi aussi, Papa, murmura Tony, les paupières serrées.

Un « Je t'aime aussi » flotta entre eux sans qu'aucun n'eût le besoin de le dire ou de l'entendre. Les vérités les plus simples restaient muettes.

Les vérités les plus belles avaient la chaleur de mille soleils.

* * *

Quand il revint de Thulé cette année-là, Howard Stark serra avec tendresse l'épaule de son fils, dormit au côté de sa femme, se réveilla sur un baiser et pensa « Je suis heureux » sans qu'aucune honte ne vint rougir ses joues. Il visita la tombe de Steve le jour de l'Indépendance et lui annonça qu'il ne reviendrait plus, parce que la vie était le peu d'avenir qui lui restait désormais et cet avenir était Tony et Maria. Il put jurer entendre le Captain l'approuver, avec ce sourire d'enfant mal grandi qu'il avait toujours gardé. Il rentra chez lui avec une boule de chaleur au ventre, souhaita bonne nuit à son adolescent de garçon – un homme, Howard, un jeune homme plein de promesses et d'avenir brillant – embrassa son épouse et s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

La vie tenait à peu de miracles.

* * *

— _Peu importe ce qu'il arrive demain, Howard, il faut que tu me promettes un truc._

— _Ce que tu veux, blondie._

— _Que tu vas rester l'homme que tu es. Pas le fabricant d'armes milliardaire dont les journaux parlent, pas l'Howard Stark qui joue sur scène, mais un homme de bon sens et de meilleur cœur. Un homme digne d'être respecté. Un homme de… un type _bien_._

— … _Aha. L'esprit d'Erskine est venu te visiter cette nuit, Cap ?_

— _Rigole, seulement. Il aurait dit la même chose s'il avait été à ma place._

— _Je sais mais… je ne peux pas promettre ça, gamin. Juste… je peux juste dire que je vais faire de mon mieux. Mais au final, je resterais sans doute… simplement moi, Howard Stark, et tu seras probablement déçu._

_Un doigt sur son cœur et une légère pression dessus._

— _Ne sois pas si sûr de me décevoir, Howard, parce que je te connais. Je _teconnais _et l'homme que j'ai vu à l'œuvre sur ces champs de bataille n'était pas un mensonge, je peux te le garantir. Tu peux toujours te moquer mais Erskine disait souvent que c'est dans le malheur que nous ne sommes jamais que ce que nous sommes._

_Un rire s'éleva, faux et un peu solitaire._

— _Si j'te connaissais pas assez, p'tit gars, je dirais que t'as bu un verre de trop._

* * *

**HOWARD STARK DÉCÉDÉ : L'AMÉRIQUE EST EN DEUIL !**

17 décembre 1991.

Le Président de la compagnie multinationale Stark Industries est décédé dans la nuit du 14 au 15 décembre d'un accident de la route. Il semblerait qu'il revenait d'un gala organisé par une compagnie associée où il a participé plus tôt dans la soirée, accompagné de son épouse, et que le chauffeur ait dérapé sur une plaque de verglas. Celui-ci s'en est tiré indemne mais le couple Stark n'a pas eu cette chance. Âgé de soixante-huit ans, Howard Stark était l'un des –

* * *

_There's an old voice in my head  
__That's holding me back  
__Well tell her that I miss our little talks._

Il y a une vieille voix dans ma tête  
Qui me retient en arrière.  
Eh bien, dis-lui que nos petites discussions me manquent.

* * *

Interlude  
| **PEGGY** |

* * *

HOWARD RICHARD STARK (1923 – 1991)  
Un frère, un héros, un patriote.  
_« Nous ne sommes jamais que ce que nous sommes. »_

On enterra Howard et Maria après Noël, avec tous les honneurs que méritait leur fin tragique, le cercueil du patriarche Stark enveloppé dans un drapeau étoilé. En déposant une rose blanche sur la boîte en chêne et or, Peggy Carter ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cette bannière couverte d'étoiles lui rappellerait un jour autre chose que des amis (des amours) disparus. Puis, elle chassa la pensée noire trop familières et carra les épaules, prête à encaisser les longs mois pénibles de deuil à venir, de crises de déni, de torrents de larmes et d'une acceptation qui brûlait plus qu'elle n'était censée réconforter.

Cela finissait par devenir une morbide habitude.

Elle avait vu tellement d'hommes tomber, l'Agent Carter. Steve Rogers, bien sûr, mais aussi Bucky Barnes, les Howling Commandos un par un, le colonel Philips et Howard Stark, maintenant, le dernier qui aurait pu se vanter sans rougir d'être allé jusqu'au bout de l'Enfer et d'en être revenu la tête haute – couvert de souvenirs en forme de cicatrices, la mémoire ravagée par de ce qu'il avait contribué à détruire, mais la tête haute tout de même.

Peggy avait été condamnée à porter du noir.

Bien sûr, le temps avait rendu les choses plus faciles. Il était venu une époque où elle ne se sentait plus coupable de rougir devant un autre homme que Steve mais aucun de ceux qu'elle avait rencontré après la guerre ne pouvait espérer tenir la comparaison face à son amour disparu et elle avait décidé un jour qu'elle préférait le poids familier de la solitude à une éternelle source de frustrations successives.

Ce fardeau de pleureuse lui allait infiniment bien.

Elle était l'héroïne tragique laissée derrière par le preux chevalier mort au cours d'une bataille héroïque. Elle était la belle demoiselle triste sans aucun homme à ses côtés autre que son meilleur ami – et maintenant, même Howard n'était plus là pour l'accompagner lors de ses promenades solitaires. Elle était la silhouette solitaire qui déposait des fleurs sur les tombes. Peggy Carter, toujours en noir et gris, toujours un bouquet de fleurs neuves à la main et des vieux chagrins dans les yeux.

— Au revoir, Howard, marmonna-t-elle amèrement avant d'essuyer rapidement le coin de ses yeux maquillés avec son mouchoir brodé. Avec un dernier regard de sympathie pour l'adolescent au regard creux qui se tenait au premier rang, elle s'éloigna des discours remplis de larmes et de regrets maquillés, du cercueil enveloppé dans un drapeau. Le bruit de ses talons s'étouffait dans l'herbe courte du cimetière.

Chacun des claquements secs résonnaient comme les pas d'une danse avortée.

_Au revoir, Steve, au revoir, Howard_, disaient-ils presque avec mesquinerie aux corps immobiles étendus sous leurs pieds. _Au revoir. Je vous ai aimés et je vous aimerai encore._

Demain – oui, demain – elle pleurerait enfin tous ces morts qui ne semblaient pas vouloir la quitter.

* * *

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past  
__We used to play outside when we were young and full of life  
__And full of love._

Bientôt, tout sera fini, enterré avec le passé.  
Nous jouions dehors quand nous étions jeunes et pleins de vie  
Et pleins d'amour.

* * *

Deuxième partie  
| **TONY** |

* * *

Un matin de janvier, Tony se réveilla dans ses draps brûlants, la bouche encore pâteuse de l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité la veille. Il regarda un long moment sans le voir le plafond peint en crème et la réalité s'écrasa tout autour de lui, comme d'innombrables morceaux de verre blanc sur un sol de velours.

_Papa et Maman sont morts._

Se retournant dans son lit tiède, Tony prit un morceau de son oreiller dans ses dents et serra fort le tissu entre ses dents. Lentement, une par une, les larmes qui se pressaient contre ses paupières battirent en retraite. Lâches mais persistantes ennemies qui se laissaient difficilement maîtriser par la volonté, il savait que se leurrer était un jeu aussi inutile que cruel : elles reviendraient le tourmenter le matin suivant, accompagnées de cette désastreuse vérité du deuil.

_Papa et Maman sont morts – et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cet état de fait._

Frottant ses cils fatigués contre le bout de ses doigts, Tony poussa un long soupir et entreprit de quitter la prison soyeuse qu'il avait tenté d'enrouler autour de lui – comme une couverture, comme un cocon, comme pour se protéger de cette affirmation trop brutale.

_Papa et Maman sont morts – mais toi pas. C'est dur au début, mais ça ira mieux après._

Conneries. Ca n'allait pas mieux. Ca n'irait jamais mieux.

* * *

L'éthanol lui procurait une morsure délicieuse qui affadissait ses sens dans une spirale troublée, plongeait les coins de son esprit dans une torpeur nébuleuse et adoucissait quelquefois le trou béant qui s'était incrusté dans sa poitrine le matin même où il avait reçu le coup de fil d'Obadiah – _Tony… tes parents… Il y a eu un accident, cette nuit et… oh, Seigneur, je ne sais pas comment te dire ça mais… il faut que tu viennes à l'hôpital. Il faut que tu sois fort…_

Mais Tony n'était pas fort – ne l'avait jamais été, c'était son père le plus fort des deux et maintenant il était parti, mort, parti à jamais – _putain_.

Et l'alcool dans lequel il se plongeait brûlait ces souvenirs apocalyptiques, ces blessures dont il ne voulait pas et plus il buvait, plus les bords de la plaie qui lui servait de cœur s'apaisaient sous le feu faussement réparateur de joie factice, d'illusions d'amour et de chaleur.

— Si je bois beaucoup et que je ferme les yeux très fort, c'est presque comme s'ils étaient encore là, avait-il expliqué fébrilement à un fauteuil – ou une lampe ? – un soir où il avait vraiment abusé de la bouteille.

Ironiquement, c'était maintenant Tony comprenait plus que jamais l'addiction de son père pour la boisson.

Les destins similaires étaient de bien tristes putains.

* * *

L'anniversaire de sa mère tombait un dix-huit mars.

Presque par défi envers cette bâtarde de mort qui ne savait rien faire d'autre que lui pourrir la vie, il ouvrit une bouteille à sa santé – quelle _ironie_ – et but toutes les autres en sa mémoire. L'alcool avait un étrange goût de sel mais Tony était parti trop loin dans les brumes de son chagrin pour s'en rendre compte. Tout au long de la soirée solitaire qu'il passa à moitié avachi sur son canapé, quelque chose d'amer brûla sa gorge avec force et amertume.

_Sans doute le soleil_, pensa l'héritier Stark en fermant ses yeux lourds d'alcool et de chagrin. _Il brûle toujours un peu trop fort quand on le regarde dans les yeux_.

Les rideaux restèrent tirés la journée qui suivit.

* * *

Le matin du vingt-deux avril, un petit paquet délicatement enrubanné et rempli de gâteaux au nougat l'attendait sur sa table de nuit. Pendant un instant, son cœur cogna violemment contre sa poitrine et il chercha le carton blanc qui accompagnait d'habitude les rubans d'or – et il y avait une carte mais elle était rouge, écarlate et ce n'était pas l'écriture de Papa parce que Papa était mort et qu'il ne se souvenait jamais de sa couleur préférée, de toute façon, il persistait à lui envoyer des cartes en doré ou en bleu, parfois en vert mais jamais en _rouge_.

Tony jeta les gâteaux à travers la pièce. Les miettes égrainées sur le tapis avaient une pathétique ressemblance avec un cœur brisé – il les écrasa jusqu'à ce qu'elles mêlent à la poussière et plongea la tête dans ses mains, étouffant des cris de rages et de chagrin qu'il retenait depuis quatre longs mois.

Plus tard, Jarvis lui présenta d'autres pâtisseries faites maison, aux raisins et au rhum cette fois – aucune trace de nougat ne vint troubler son en-cas. Tony les avala sans se sentir coupable et un étrange sentiment de reconnaissance lui creva les poumons.

* * *

Peut-être qu'on finissait par s'habituer à la douleur, un jour. Peut-être qu'elle cessait d'être cette lame chauffée à blanc qui vous poignardait continuellement à chaque fois que vous baissiez un tant soit peu votre garde pour devenir cette douleur sourde qui se logeait sous votre estomac, supportable mais toujours présente, comme pour vous rappeler « Tu as perdu quelque chose et c'est pour de bon ». Peut-être qu'un jour, on se levait et on n'y pensait plus.

Peut-être.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, cependant, pourquoi son père n'avait-il pas pu se débarrasser du fantôme de Steve durant si longtemps ?

* * *

Il avait longtemps débattu la question en son for intérieur, avait pris une décision et changé d'avis aussitôt avait, pendant de longues semaines, fait et défait sans cesse la même valise. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eut bouclé sa ceinture et que le sifflement familier du jet quittant le sol résonna à ses oreilles que le sens tout entier de ce qu'il était en train de faire frappa sa conscience de plein fouet : il retournait à Thulé.

Il retournait à Thulé _seul_.

Surpris par la vive douleur qui l'étreignit à cette pensée, Tony claqua ses dents contre sa lèvre inférieure, si fort qu'un mince filet de sang se mit à en couler. _Un Stark ne pleurait pas, Anthony, un Stark ne pleurait pas_, tenta-t-il de se rappeler avec l'énergie du pathétisme vain qui régissait impitoyablement sa misérable vie depuis décembre.

Son père avait pleuré la première fois qu'ils étaient venus ensemble. Il avait dix ans à l'époque et il n'avait pas compris pourquoi.

Maintenant il comprenait tout et Thulé faisait _mal_.

* * *

Le quatre juillet 1992, Tony alluma une bougie dans une cafétéria déserte et souhaita que son père soit là, au moins pour prononcer un discours sur ce héros disparu que Tony n'avait même pas connu. Mais son père n'était pas là et le jeune homme dût se contenter d'un timide « Bon anniversaire », un vœu vide adressé à un cadavre qui pourrissait lentement à des mètres sous lui.

C'était définitivement stupide, inutile et cela faisait mal. Ca ne ramènerait ni son père, ni Steve, ni _personne d'autre_ à la vie.

Tony pressa très fort ses paupières l'une contre l'autre et souhaita, armé uniquement de toutes ses espérances fragiles, pouvoir être capable de changer les choses. De les rendre _meilleures_ – ou peut-être tout simplement différentes, parce que n'importe quoi serait meilleur que ça.

_Un jour, je serais meilleur._ (Son père le lui avait promis.)

— Comment faire ? Maintenant que tu n'es plus là, Papa, comment vas-tu faire ? demanda Tony au plafond démuni, le cœur aussi lourd que ses yeux trop las de larmes.

Thulé et son fantôme aux yeux bleus restèrent silencieux, douce illusion d'une paix qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à trouver qu'ici, sous la glace étincelante et le feu froid de mille soleils qui gelaient les cœurs au lieu de réchauffer. Aucune larme ne vint trouver son sommeil, cependant, et en se réveillant dans le vieux lit dur qui l'avait accueilli de si nombreuses fois durant leurs expéditions, Tony eut la conviction que Steve avait pleuré pour lui toute la nuit.

Le cinq juillet 1992 vit Tony revenir en hâte à New York, un spectre sur les talons, et composer avec lenteur le numéro privé de Margaret « Peggy » Carter.

* * *

— Je ne peux plus, Tante Peggy. Je… ils sont partis tellement vite et tout est tellement… vide sans eux. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Comment tu fais, Tante Peggy ? Comment tu as fait quand Cap est mort ?

Un long soupir passa au bout du fil et Tony jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure, grimaçant. Il était tard à Londres et sa tante d'adoption semblait trop fatiguée que pour tenir une longue conversation. Le Stark se promit de ne pas s'éterniser, de raccrocher sitôt qu'il aurait une réponse.

— _Ce n'est pas aussi simple, Tony_, répondit la voix distante de Peggy. _Tu ne peux pas comparer la perte de tes parents, de deux personnes que tu as connues toute ta vie, avec mon histoire… je connaissais à peine Steve quand il est…_

— Tu l'aimais, coupa abruptement le plus jeune. Tu l'aimais assez que pour ne t'être jamais mariée. Peggy, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir –

— _Il n'y a rien à savoir, trésor. Les espaces vides finissent juste par se fondre dans les murs, par faire partie de ta vie. Il n'y a pas de recette miracle ni d'équation qui résout tout, Tony. Juste du temps et de la douleur._

— …

— _Tony ?_

— C'est juste que… c'est juste…

Une pause.

— Ca fait juste… tellement _mal_.

— _Je sais, Tony_. _Je sais._

* * *

Quelques jours après, il fit un rêve plutôt étrange.

C'était Thulé de nouveau, il y avait son père et sa mère – il savait que c'était un rêve parce que sa mère n'avait jamais posé le moindre talon haut au Groenland – et un étrange type, malingre, en chemises et bretelles, qui riait doucement en poursuivant Howard dans la neige. _Steve_, avait pensé Tony en croisant les cheveux blonds que reflétait timidement le soleil de minuit et la vue lui avait paradoxalement réchauffé le cœur, malgré le froid mordant du vent polaire. Sa mère jouait aux échecs sur un plateau de fortune et Steve lui avait pris la main, l'avait entraîné dans sa course folle sur le manteau blanc. Derrière eux, son père riait à gorge déployée – définitivement un rêve parce que son père n'avait jamais ri ainsi en sa présence ou alors il ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir entendu – alors que Steve continuait de l'entraîner vers l'horizon blanc.

— Tony, Tony ! braillait le blond en lui tirant sur le bras.

— Tony ! répétait son père en écho, la pomme d'Adam sursautant entre chaque rire. Les cris devenaient lointains au fur et à mesure que Steve approchait du bord des falaises, là où l'eau glacée rayonnait avec une placidité presque satisfaite.

— Tony ! cria de nouveau Steve, toutes dents dehors, et lui lâcha la main.

Et. Lui. Lâcha. La. Main.

_Non_, voulut hurler Tony. _Non, non, non, où vas-tu, fais attention à l'eau, où vas-tu, ne va pas par là, reviens, reviens, non, il faut que tu reviennes, oncle Steve, Steve, non STEVE_ –

Aucun son ne franchit ses lèvres gercées par la terreur.

— Cap de nous ramener à la maison ! rit Steve en plongeant la tête la première.

Tony se réveilla sur un hurlement et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser qu'il sortait de sa propre bouche.

* * *

L'alcool aidait. Le sexe aussi – et il n'avait jamais été difficile d'en trouver quand on s'appelait Tony Stark, quand l'argent sur votre premier compte en banque affichait au moins six chiffres au compteur et que votre réputation n'était plus à faire. Obadiah étouffait ses scandales du mieux qu'il pouvait sans y regarder plus que nécessaire et en lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule comme pour le réprimander. Les tentatives de Rhodey pour l'amener à une vie un peu moins aventureuse se révélaient tout aussi inefficaces et souvent, Tony prenait plaisir à entraîner le jeune militaire dans ses frasques.

Cela aidait à surmonter la peine creuse qu'il ressentait continuellement sous son cœur, bien sûr, mais pas autant que les heures de la nuit passées à manipuler des outils, à résoudre les équations complexes de la création et à faire naître une vie mécanique sous ses doigts. Il passait des jours entiers à perfectionner ses premiers robots, à créer des ébauches de nouveaux projets qu'il envoyait ensuite à Obadiah, lequel l'encourageait à distance, à poursuivre cette volonté affamée de créer tout ce qui lui passait par dans son esprit fébrile. Avant longtemps, ses ateliers croulaient de brouillons semi-achevés, de feuilles chiffonnées remplies de gribouillis incompréhensibles et Tony prenait le temps qu'il ne passait pas à courir les demoiselles ou à s'envoyer dans le coma éthylique le plus proche à exploser son cerveau malmené sous une masse incompréhensible de nombres, schémas et règles de mécanique cantique élémentaire.

Surmener son esprit aidait, autant que l'inonder en aventures sexuelles et particules d'éthanol.

Cela ne rendait pas les choses plus simples pour autant.

* * *

Avant qu'il ne se rendît compte, il fêtait un nouvel anniversaire seul. Comme à son habitude, Jarvis lui prépara des sucreries – mais plus de nougat – et demanda à quelle heure le jet devait être prêt et s'il avait besoin d'aide pour ses bagages.

Tony baissa la tête en mâchonnant un cookie au caramel et répondit, l'air étrangement absent :

— Je ne vais pas au Nord, cette année.

La dernière fois lui avait largement suffit. Le rêve aussi.

Si Jarvis avait une opinion, il n'en vit rien sur le visage indéchiffrable de son majordome. A la place, il reçut une réponse douce et se prépara à passer une misérable soirée d'anniversaire, seul avec son chagrin toujours présent et ses vieux démons qui lui renvoyaient allègrement tous les échecs de sa vie dans la figure.

* * *

Quand Jarvis mourut, quelques deux ans seulement après ses parents, Tony dédia son cœur à achever un projet d'IA griffonné sur un coin de table. Le projet mis un temps fou, plusieurs centaines d'essai, des crises de nerfs au beau milieu de la nuit, à aboutir mais finalement, Tony éleva la voix et une autre lui répondit – mécanique, à l'accent artificiel mais tout de même relique d'une affection inébranlable que tous les câlins furtivement donnés, les joues rougies séchées et les gâteaux au nougat du monde ne pouvaient traduire proprement.

— Bienvenue au monde, J.A.R.V.I.S.

Et à l'Intelligence Artificielle enfin conçue – mais pas achevée, son travail ne serait jamais achevé et il y avait tellement de paramètres, des mises à jour à faire, il ne savait pas par où commencer – de répondre, dans le silence éternellement brisé de ses monologues :

— A votre service, Monsieur.

* * *

Prendre la tête de Stark Industries, son visage et son corps, était ce à quoi son père l'avait préparé toute sa vie en le confrontant si jeune aux cruelles passions des médias, aux revers de la célébrité douteusement acquise et aux noms luisant d'or qui cachaient la crasse de leurs passés sous des sourires de diamant. « Tony Stark » cessa de lui appartenir : il devint une image à vendre, un nom sur lequel tout le monde misait sans remettre quoi que ce fût en question, une marque dans un monde de publicités sans cesse concurrencées. Il fallait séduire, charmer et s'imposer sans en avoir l'air, être supérieur sans le revendiquer ouvertement, jouer de ses relations sans complètement dépendre d'elles – bref, tout dans son travail qui consistait à rendre risible le foin que l'on faisait autour des campagnes électorales.

Il s'y était préparé toute sa vie, certes : cela ne voulut plus rien dire à partir de la deuxième semaine depuis la prise de ses nouvelles fonctions. Peu de choses étaient aussi calculables, peu de temps lui était accordé et, face à une demande exponentielle, l'économie était de mise – y compris de sa personne.

Cette vie qu'il avait été préparé à vivre était vide, vide de contacts et d'amour, vide d'affection et de fantômes inconvenants qui se cachaient au Pôle Nord (où il ne retournait d'ailleurs plus guère).

Cette vie, Tony aimait à se le répéter (comme on répète un mensonge pour se convaincre de sa véracité), lui convenait parfaitement.

* * *

Quand Virginia Potts, engagée comme stagiaire depuis quelques semaines, débarqua en trombe dans son bureau, un dossier avec des comptes et des numéros entourés au marqueur rouge qui pointaient comme un doigt accusateur l'erreur qui se cachait dans ses transactions financières, Tony se fendit d'une moue désintéressée et renvoya mademoiselle Potts dans son bureau minuscule avec un geste complaisant du dos de la main et un remerciement effacé. Il vira dans les minutes suivantes les responsables de cette bourde et passa la matinée à éplucher le dossier de Virginia Potts.

Elle avait un physique acceptable, le roux de ses cheveux ajoutant ce piment qu'elle semblait maintenir dans toutes ses conversations. Rigide, solide et sexy en diable dans ses tailleurs, elle correspondait à tout ce dont la presse avait besoin de voir à ses côtés. Obadiah approuva son choix une fois le dossier lu et Tony se promit de tout faire pour la garder un peu plus longtemps que les autres – il les larguait systématiquement après les avoir conquises, cela devenait ennuyeux à la longue.

Il arriva sur l'heure de midi devant le carré de plastique rempli de dossiers ouverts et lui annonça :

— Félicitations, Mademoiselle Potts, vous avez été promue au poste de mon assistante personnelle.

Au lieu de se répandre en remerciements, comme le faisaient la plupart des filles à qui il proposait le poste, Virginia le regarda droit dans les yeux et asséna avec une sécheresse inhabituelle :

— Je vous préviens d'avance, Monsieur Stark : je ne coucherais pas avec vous.

— Voyez-vous cela, ironisa Tony qui avait couché avec toutes ses secrétaires.

En moins de deux semaines, Virginia devint Pepper et Tony n'essaya jamais de l'attirer dans son lit. Elle était bien trop performante (précieuse) pour qu'il se permît de perdre une aussi belle alliée.

* * *

Au fil du temps, la douleur se fit moins grande, plus subtile et lancinante. N'importe quoi pouvait ramener à la vie le vieux souvenir de son père et il lui suffisait désormais d'un rien pour renvoyer dans un recoin de son esprit les pensées indésirables du paternel Stark dont l'image lui apparaissait de plus en plus distordue, de plus en plus brouillée dans sa mémoire.

Sa relation avec Howard lui laissait un goût désagréable d'inachevé sur la langue.

Ils ne s'étaient pas tout dit. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de grandes conversations à propos des sentiments qu'ils ressentaient l'un pour l'autre : déception, frustration, colère et tant d'amour dessous, tant d'envie de protéger des dangers du monde. Il y aurait à jamais des ponts brisés et des pièces à recoudre entre eux. Il y aurait à jamais des choses qu'il aurait voulu savoir et d'autres ignorer. Il y aurait à jamais la question de Steve Rogers et Captain America n'était plus un poids que Tony voulait se résoudre à porter à nouveau. Il avait laissé Howard à la tombe, Steve au Pôle Nord et même si cet héritage était sien, il avait le droit de le renier ainsi.

Il était Tony Stark, patron de Stark Industries, milliardaire philanthrope et playboy assumé. Pas Tony Stark, fils d'Howard Stark et filleul potentiel de l'icône nationale morte il y avait plus de cinquante ans. Pas Tony Stark, l'enfant à qui Jarvis faisait des gâteaux de nougat et que sa mère embrassait sur les deux joues quand il partait à Thulé. Pas le Tony Stark que Tante Peggy câlinait avec tendresse lorsqu'il lui montrait ses maquettes. Ce Tony Stark était mort au Groenland, dormait à Thulé avec Steve dans les larmes de son père et il était heureux de l'avoir laissé là-bas.

Le monde n'avait pas besoin de ce Tony Stark là.

Le monde n'avait pas besoin de l'enfant qu'il avait été.

* * *

Pendant sa captivité, il s'était promis à mi-voix des choses auxquelles il n'aurait jamais pensé avant, tant elles lui avaient paru futiles : manger un double cheeseburger chez Burger King, taper dans une balle de golf, ressortir son vieux matériel à dessiner que sa mère avait approvisionné pendant des années sans qu'il y touchât, relire _Moby Dick_ – le livre écorné qui devait traîner dans un coin de la bibliothèque dont il avait déchiré des pages – ou regarder Pepper s'affairer, les cheveux toujours impeccables et les sourcils froncés devant ses manières de gamin.

Thulé dansait au milieu de ces souvenirs, inaccessible sanctuaire où son imagination se confondait : y avait-il vraiment eu toutes ces parties d'échecs, de morpion et autres jeux stupides qui comblaient les heures creuses, toutes ces heures à retracer le ciel de lignes imaginaires pour repérer les constellations de l'hémisphère, ces bouillons qui tiédissaient dans les bouteilles isothermes et cette _chaleur_, malgré le froid polaire qui dansaient autour d'eux sans les atteindre, cette chaleur de milliers de soleil descendus sur la sempiternelle couche de neige et qui avait émané de la main que son père avait pressé dans ses cheveux.

Dans la caverne, la seule chaleur qu'il pouvait se permettre était celle qui émanait de la main rassurante de Yinsen sur son front et l'horrible pulsation de cet aimant qui vibrait doucement contre son cœur.

Le reste du monde était froid, métal en fusion qui essayait de dévorer ses organes, désolation de larmes et de sueur qui tombaient comme des gouttes de pluie sur le sol assoiffé.

Le reste du monde était mort.

* * *

— Vous êtes un homme qui a tout… et qui pourtant n'a rien, avait accusé Yinsen avec cette douceur presque écœurante – la seule source de réconfort qu'il pouvait espérer recevoir dans ce trou à rats.

_J'ai tout eu, un jour_, pensa Tony avec amertume. _J'ai eu une mère qui trompait mon père mais me câlinait quand il rentrait trop tard pour me souhaiter bon anniversaire. J'ai eu un majordome – un ami – qui consolait mes heures solitaires avec une tendresse que personne ne me montrait et des morceaux de nougat importés d'Europe. J'ai eu une tante qui sentait toujours bon, qui avait toujours l'air triste mais qui n'a jamais refusé de répondre à mes questions incessantes. J'ai eu un père qui me racontait les plus belles histoires et que la guerre n'a jamais réussi à briser. J'ai eu un second père qui a été mon épaule pendant que je foutais ma vie en l'air sous le prétexte du chagrin. J'ai eu un meilleur ami qui n'a jamais eu peur de me dire que je faisais le con, tout ça en me récupérant de draps d'inconnus le lendemain des cuites._

_J'ai eu la meilleure assistante du monde parce qu'elle est – _Pepper_, c'est impossible de la décrire parce qu'aucun des mots que je connais ne lui rend justice et c'est con, parce que c'est mon _assistante_ au départ et elle est devenue irremplaçable, je ne sais pas comment, mais c'est Pepper, putain, il n'y a pas besoin de mots._

_Et j'ai le vieux fantôme de Steve qui me colle dans mes rêves – c'est de la faute à mon vieux, toute cette merde – mais je ne sais pas trop comment, il me donne du courage, même dans cette cave qui pue la mort._

Tony garda le silence, les yeux brillants. Il l'avait appris depuis très longtemps : les blessures les plus profondes se contentaient de bien peu.

* * *

Un sourire aux lèvres, Yinsen mourut dans ses bras et la suite ne fut plus que sable blanc et brûlant, bruit de balles sortant de canons qu'il avait fabriqué lui-même, promesses qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais tenir, parce qu'il était trop tard.

— Cap de vous sortir de cet enfer, avait-il juré à son sauveur aux mains tiédissant, pour éviter de s'étouffer sur ses propres larmes d'horreur et de désespoir – quand, quand, quand ce cycle infernal finirait-t-il par s'arrêter ? Il en avait assez de voir des morts s'effacer dans ses pas, ricaner dans les ombres et se gausser de sa vie pathétique. Il en avait marre, marre, marabout, bout de ficelle, selle de cheval, chevalier, fou à lier et il en devenait dingue sous cette chaleur infernale.

Les mains de Rhodey appuyées sur ses épaules – larges, apaisantes, un peu tremblantes, fraîches, amitié, souci, _sors-moi de là_, ramène-moi à la maison – achevèrent de lui confirmer que le cauchemar était loin d'être terminé.

Sous son t-shirt couvert de sable et de sueur, un cercle de chaleur lui glaçait la nuque.

* * *

Alors qu'il regardait son traître de père de substitution mourir dans un fracas de flammes et de métal, Tony sentit la morsure implacable de son nom se refermer sur les cendres de son cœur, avec la précision mortelle des plus grands fauves, comme une malédiction inscrite dans son code génétique.

_Tu es un Stark_, Anthony, disait son père avec cet air solennel qui frôlait constamment la désapprobation. _Tu trahiras et seras trahi, tu vengeras et seras vengé. C'est ton héritage, comme ce fut le mien._

_Je suis un Stark_, pensa Tony en contemplant sans larmes la mort d'Obadiah Stane, écho sinistre des paroles jadis prononcées d'Howard. _Je suis le fils d'Howard et il y a une partie des péchés de mon père qui m'ont souillé à jamais._

* * *

Tony n'avait pas eu la moindre intention révéler sa double identité, au départ.

Il avait appris par cœur le discours que Pepper et Rhodey avaient préparé, avait une réplique pour chaque réponse qui ne manquerait pas de pleuvoir après sa déclaration, avait même monté une histoire pour ce garde du corps imaginaire qui n'était jamais apparu à l'écran – il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour produire de faux papiers mais cela pouvait facilement s'arranger –

Pourtant, devant le micro, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à achever sa phrase, le souvenir de son père lui tomba sur le coin du nez. Il revit Howard, dur comme de la pierre et pourtant le cœur si éclaté par les épreuves de la vie, tellement qu'il avait à peine de quoi aimer sa femme et son fils unique. Il se revit, adolescent et encore si innocent des lois du monde, de la violence des hommes et de l'impardonnable acier, poser une main sur les épaules toujours si droites et ce même père si absent, si injuste et aimant à la fois lui faire une promesse qu'il s'était toujours efforcé de tenir.

_Un jour, je serais meilleur._

Et lui, jeune homme en deuil, fêtant l'anniversaire d'un ami qu'il n'avait jamais connu, d'un fantôme dont il se souviendrait toujours du visage, demander au plafond d'une base scientifique du Groenland, la rage au ventre « Comment faire ? »

Tu connais la réponse, Tony, lui murmura le souvenir de son père et soudain, le monde sembla tourner dans le bon sens.

Un jour, il serait meilleur.

— Je suis Iron Man, déclara Tony Stark, les lèvres entrouvertes et le futur à ses pieds.

* * *

Il se saoula cette soirée là et finit la nuit misérablement sur son lit, cuvant sa gueule de bois comme une amante, sa vieille figurine Captain America – parmi les nombreuses que son père lui avait achetées quand il avait encore l'âge d'y jouer – entre les bras.

— Tu serais fier de moi, confia-t-il béatement au bonhomme de plastique.

Steve se tut, bien évidemment, mais Tony jura de l'avoir vu sourire.

* * *

Thulé n'avait pas changé. Probablement qu'elle ne changerait jamais et qu'elle n'avait jamais changé, qu'elle restait éternellement figée dans ces lignes horizontales faites de blanc, de bleu et de toutes les couleurs du soleil. Tant mieux, décida Tony égoïstement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle changeât. Sa vie était déjà assez soumise au chaos pour qu'il puisse souhaiter sans égoïsme que l'unique vestige de son enfance restât intact.

Il était venu sans trop savoir quoi faire, les mains profondément enfouies dans sa parka achetée pour l'occasion et les yeux courant sur l'horizon de blanc constellé de l'or orangé du soleil. Sous ses pieds, la neige craquelait légèrement et dans l'air à la merci de l'aquilon, ses pas résonnaient comme autant de rires d'enfants qui fêtent le retour d'un absent.

Pour un peu, il se serait presque attendu à voir Steve surgir des glaces, ses cheveux pailletés d'or plaqués contre ses yeux et ses joues bleuies par le froid, un sourire aux lèvres et un « Bienvenue ! » coincé dans la gorge. Ou encore à voir son père sortir du cube de métal qui se découpait sur le ciel sans nuages, un thermo de soupe tiède à la main et un plateau d'échecs fait en gobelets, couverts et autres bibelots ramassés dans la cantine.

Bien sûr, rien de tout cela ne se produisit mais cela n'empêcha pas l'étau qui comprimait son cœur enfermé de se desserrer de manière infime, comme si l'air glacial du Groenland avait eu des propriétés curatives.

— Salut Steve, déclara Tony à la neige qui brûlait comme mille étoiles sous le soleil blanchi à l'eau de javel.

Et puis, après une longue hésitation :

— Salut, Papa.

* * *

Il se sentait mal à l'aise, de revenir après tout ce temps. C'était presque comme si les murs froids et austères s'étaient mis à avoir des yeux, des putains d'un noir ébène qui épiaient tous ses faits et gestes, qui gueulaient HOWARD à chaque fois qu'il posait une main tremblante sur les surfaces lisses et couvertes de métal. Les appareils faisaient ce drôle de bruit entre le vrombissement et le grésillement qui ne laissait jamais le cube de métal dans le silence complet et des murmures semblaient le suivre, des regards d'incrédulité et de honte mêlés.

Leurs « chambres » existaient toujours, personne n'ayant osé utiliser leur espace pour en faire les entrepôts qu'elles avaient été autrefois. Ca ressemblait à un mauvais remake de films d'horreur et Tony était persuadé qu'on avait appelé ces pièces exigües « La chambre des morts » cependant, il trouvait un certain réconfort à la vue du vieux matelas posé sur une structure de métal inconfortable qui lui avait servi de lit.

Dire que le grand Howard Stark et son fils avaient dormi dans ces placards ! L'ironie le ferait rire s'il n'y était pas autant habitué.

Peut-être que quelque part, dans les coins les plus sombres de la base scientifique, le fantôme familier de Steve le regardait, ses yeux gentils et tristes, ses cheveux sans vie et la peau trop pâle. Peut-être entendait-il ses cris de rage que cachaient les déceptions d'un enfant gâté de tout ce que la vie pouvait avoir et qui jouait les héros uniquement pour se préserver du gouffre dans lequel était tombé son père.

Peut-être que tout ça, c'était que des conneries et qu'il était encore saoul comme une éponge.

_Ils ne me crèveront pas,_ jura Tony en avalant une autre lampée de gin. _Pas moi. Pas encore._

A moitié écroulé sur le lit de fortune, il aurait pu jurer entendre le rire moqueur et maniéré de son père résonner quelque part dans les couloirs tranquilles.

Il rentra de Thulé, le cœur au bord des lèvres, plus que jamais compréhensif envers le fantôme de son vieux qui lui avait un jour annoncé, les yeux tristes et remplis de cet espoir de débile que n'ont plus les gens qui vont crever, ne plus vouloir revoir cet endroit – juste pour une dernière fois, un dernier anniversaire qu'il avait voulu fêter.

Tony rentra de Thulé et jura plus jamais.

* * *

Les résultats arrivèrent peu de temps après sa visite qu'il avait juré être la dernière : les chiffres parlaient de toxicité dans son sang, de niveaux alarmants, de purges obligatoires s'il voulait espérer survivre un petit peu plus longtemps. Il n'ignorait pas le choix à faire à long terme – mourir à cause ou sans le réacteur qui pulsait comme un serpent dans sa poitrine – mais le temps lui paraissait soudain extensible sous sa main, à la fois trop long et trop court pour tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire ou dire avant de quitter ce monde.

Il y avait tant de choses qu'il aurait aimé faire : faire le tour de la Terre en armure, découvrir une crème antirides vraiment efficace, détruire la dernière arme créée par Stark Industries, retourner à Thulé avec son père, rencontrer Steve, danser une nouvelle fois avec Pepper (rien qu'elle et lui, sans les regards de paparazzis partout, sa main dans ses cheveux roux, ses lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes, son autre main autour de sa taille fine), inviter Pepper à aller voir son équipe nationale préférée et manger indien avec elle par la suite, la regarder somnoler sur son bureau, la regarder dans cette robe qu'elle s'était offerte pour son anniversaire, l'entendre rire, Pepper, Pepper, Pepper – En fait, quand il y repensait, Pepper était au cœur de nombre de ses souhaits et presque aucun d'entre eux ne les incluait dans une pratique sexuelle, juste un simple besoin de la contempler, de la voir heureuse et souriante.

Ce qui le menait à une douloureuse conclusion.

_Bordel_. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il fût mourant pour s'avouer enfin qu'il était complètement amoureux de sa secrétaire et ce, depuis un bon moment.

La vie n'était qu'une ignoble pute.

* * *

Tony somnolait.

Les mains parcourant des équations complexes ou des esquisses de schémas, le milliardaire laissait la nature reprendre doucement les droits qu'il lui avait longtemps déniés sur son corps épuisé. De temps à autre, il griffonnait à la hâte sur sa tablette des détails qui lui échappaient, des notes complémentaires, réécrivait une équation en la modifiant légèrement. Le vieux projecteur tournait sur sa gauche, projetant une lumière faiblarde dans la pénombre et une voix depuis longtemps oubliée :

— Tout est possible grâce à…

Pas qu'il ait complètement oublié ce timbre autoritaire et cette attitude stoïque que son père lui avait renvoyé durant la majorité des moments passés ensemble mais maintenant qu'il était adulte lui aussi, Tony percevait un million de signes qu'il n'était pas en âge de percevoir à l'époque : les rides de fatigue au coin des yeux, le sourire vide, la peau cireuse. Tout en l'homme à l'écran démontrait la mauvaise santé, depuis ses traits tirés quoiqu'adoucis par un maquillage discret jusqu'à cet épuisement dans la lenteur des gestes, le mécanisme dans le verre d'alcool qu'il portait à sa bouche.

— Moi, Howard Stark, je vous présente…

Son père avait l'air _vieux_, sur ce film. Bien plus vieux que dans ses souvenirs mais cela ne comptait guère : les meilleurs qu'il conservait de lui concernaient Thulé et la base au Groenland avait eu ce don pour faire rajeunir son père d'au moins dix ans à chacun de leurs voyages.

Ciel, il avait presque envie de revoir Thulé avant que tout ne soit fini, de mourir là-bas comme était mort Steve, sous les mille feux de la neige et avec le cœur en paix, fort de la certitude d'avoir vécu pour faire le bien en ce monde, même si les circonstances se présentaient de façon drastiquement différente – et qu'il avait fallu qu'il passât à deux doigts de crever aux mains de ses propres armes. Les deux plus grands chefs-d'œuvre d'Howard Stark, comme il les avait nommés lui-même, perdus dans les glaces éternelles du Pôle Nord – cela sonnait tragiquement ironique mais sa famille était réputée pour sa grandiloquence, après tout.

Tony se passa une main sur le front, la mine soudain abattue par le visage familier de son paternel décédé. Tout s'accélérait, il ne trouvait de solution nulle part et –

— Tony, l'interpella son père, soudain vivant sur l'écran.

Le milliardaire releva la tête, surpris, mais le fantôme dans l'image vieillie ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

— Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre maintenant alors je vais mettre ça sur ce film pour que tu puisses l'entendre quand tu seras en âge de faire la différence. J'ai construit ça – l'Howard du film fit un geste vers la gigantesque maquette – pour toi. Et un jour, tu comprendras que tout cela représente beaucoup plus que des inventions humaines. Ceci est le travail de toute ma vie.

La caméra défila sur la maquette, sur le prototype de réacteur Ark, tandis que la voix d'Howard continuait sa narration, fatiguée et déterminée à la fois.

— C'est la clef du futur.

_Il a toujours aimé les grandes déclarations, ce bâtard_, pensa Tony avec un sarcasme que l'émerveillement n'avait pas totalement réussi à chasser. Son père lui avait enregistré un message. Plus étonnant encore, il l'avait fait trente ans plus tôt. C'était presque comme s'il n'était pas tout à fait mort – pas encore.

— Je suis limité par les technologies de mon temps mais un jour, tu comprendras tout cela. Et quand tu le feras, je sais que tu changeras le monde.

Merde, merde, _merde_ – il avait envie de lui hurler à la figure, de lui renvoyer toutes ses conneries dans la tronche, depuis quand son père pensait ça de lui ? Il n'avait jamais daigné l'encourager quand il était encore vivant – pourquoi _maintenant_, putain ?

— Ce qui est et ce qui sera toujours ma plus grande création, c'est toi.

— Ta gueule ! hurla Tony à son fantôme le plus cher dont l'air grave semblait gravé au fer rouge sur cet écran de toile.

Comme s'il avait entendu ou deviné la réplique que son fils allait lui offrir, Howard hocha la tête et disparut dans la vidéo grouillant de parasites.

* * *

Les bras écartés, tendus vers les points lumineux qui dansaient presque devant ses yeux émerveillés, Tony contemplait avec révérence toute la vie de travail de son père. Il s'agissait là d'un ultime héritage, une dernière leçon avant de tirer complètement son chapeau et de quitter la scène. C'était presque le sourire fier de son père qui vibrait sous ses pouces couverts d'encre et de colle, c'était presque son ton paternaliste qu'il entendait dans la voix mécanique de JARVIS et c'était presque comme le retrouver, au milieu de ces points de lumière, de petites étoiles qui formaient un atome unique.

Vibranium. Il avait un atome de vibranium au creux de ses paumes.

Le métal le plus précieux du monde et Tony le tenait dans ses mains, comme si son monde ne s'était plus réduit qu'à cela. Soudain, son cœur défaillant, l'armure, Justin Hammer, le S.H.I.E.L.D., il aurait été capable d'envoyer tout le monde se faire voir sans remords aucun. Entre ses mains brillait ce pourquoi son père s'était battu toute sa vie.

Une ultime preuve.

_Tu es ma plus grande création._

Doucement, un sourire choqué se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses lèvres et Tony avait quatorze ans de nouveau, ils étaient à Thulé et son père venait de lui prendre sa reine au dernier moment avec un coup particulièrement vicieux. Il se souvenait lui avoir demandé où il avait appris à jouer ainsi, le sourire satisfait du vieux bâtard et son « Je te l'apprendrais un autre jour », jour qui n'était jamais arrivé.

C'était la même chose. Le dernier mouvement qui déstabiliserait l'adversaire, la main qui renverserait le château de cartes, l'ultime joker qui lui permettrait de reprendre le contrôle. Et il le devait à un mort qu'il traînait comme un fardeau depuis presque vingt ans.

_Un jour_, il avait dit, le vieux. Il en avait mis du temps.

— Tout ce temps et tu continues à m'emmener à l'école.

* * *

Quand tout fut à peu près calmé – parce que sa vie ne serait jamais une mer d'huile, il fallait croire aux miracles pour espérer un jour de tranquillité dans son agenda chargé à craquer – Tony rangea la maquette dans un coin de son laboratoire, incapable de la cacher à nouveau dans un grenier et replaça les plans du réacteur Ark et le film dans la mallette. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. n'avait pas présenté d'intérêt quant à la récupérer, aussi avait-il pris la décision de ranger ces vieilles reliques là où elles auraient dû être… quand il aurait trouvé le courage de franchir les vieilles portes.

Avec Pepper à ses côtés, il ne doutait pas qu'il le trouverait un jour.

Mais là, en ce moment, il avait juste envie de se lover contre elle et de s'endormir en écoutant les battements rassurants de son cœur. Les vieux fantômes pouvaient bien attendre encore quelque temps.

Le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

* * *

La Mansion à New York sentait le désinfectant et une subtile odeur de poussière que les femmes de ménage qui étaient passées quelques heures auparavant n'avaient pas réussi à masquer complètement. La salle à manger était pareille à celle de ses souvenirs – lumineuse, spacieuse et dépourvue de vie – mais les couloirs restaient étrangement sombres, éclairés par des ampoules à la consommation obsolète. Quand il traversa le grand hall, les tableaux accrochés au mur le toisaient d'un air sévère et tout avait un goût de pourriture, de vieux souvenirs cachés au fond des placards et qu'on n'osait pas déterrer, par peur qu'ils vous mordissent.

La porte du bureau avait été fermée à clé.

Il lui avait fallu trois putains d'heures pour qu'il se décidât, dans un élan de rage presque enfantine, à introduire la clé dans la vieille serrure et à ensuite pousser le battant grinçant de la porte à la majesté difforme, déplacée dans cette maison surréelle. Tout courage lui manqua soudainement à la vue de l'ancien bureau et Tony flancha, ses genoux entrant violemment en contact avec le tapis.

Tout criait Howard. A vrai dire, il n'eût pas été surpris si son père s'était tenu derrière le meuble massif face à la porte ou debout, à contempler la carte du Pôle constellée d'épingles colorées. Des larmes lui vinrent, qu'il chassât rapidement – certainement à cause de la poussière.

Il ne resta pas longtemps, le temps de déplacer la maquette gigantesque ainsi que l'énorme malle dans cette pièce qui ressemblait plus à un tombeau qu'un bureau. Il avait tenu à être seul pour accomplir cette tâche, la traitant comme son calvaire personnel, et ne put retenir un soupir de soulagement lorsque tout fut terminé.

Il en avait assez, de vivre au milieu des fantômes poussiéreux de ses ancêtres.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il eût terminé son rangement hâtif qu'il remarqua l'autre film, de facture plus récente que le premier, sur lequel aucune date ni nom n'avaient été indiqué, mis à part une instruction au feutre rouge et en capitales, dans une écriture reconnaissable entre mille.

A VISIONNER ENSUITE

Ensuite.

Ensuite de quoi ?

* * *

C'était con, comme idée.

A vrai dire, il avait déjà eux des idées bien plus débiles que celle-là – enfin, débiles aux yeux des autres, bien sûr, il était Tony Stark donc chacune de ses inventions loufoques ne pouvait être que du pur génie – mais qui aurait bien pu croire que prendre la vieille bobine que son paternel lui avait laissée, la planter dans un engin pour la faire fonctionner et attendre comme un con pendant des heures, le doigt gelé au-dessus du bouton « Marche/Arrêt » était une _bonne_ idée ? Honnêtement, et ce n'était pas faute de bonne volonté, mais même après trois heures à se mordiller les lèvres, à tripoter nerveusement tous les gadgets qui lui tombaient sous la main, commencé à griffonner des plans sur un coin du journal, Tony n'arrivait pas à se décider entre appuyer sur ce satané bouton ou jeter l'appareil contre le mur, détruire le message et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette foutue baraque.

Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ce que son paternel avait à lui dire. Tout avait loin d'être été dit entre eux mais la vie d'Howard Stark était remplie de zones d'ombre qu'adulte, il n'avait aucune envie de découvrir – il avait la trouille, voilà. Il était terrifié de regarder le fantôme de son père lui parler sur un écran, terrifié de ce qu'Howard avait d'assez important à dire que pour le mettre sur un putain de film qui attendrait sagement que son fils le réclame, terrifié de piger ce qui avait pu exister derrière les regards lourds, les mots pas toujours tendres, les larmes épuisées et ces mots presque finals dont il se souvenait encore même après vingt putain de longues années.

_A la plus grande chose qu'il me soit jamais donné de créer. A mon fils, Anthony Edward Stark._

Les mots avaient été aussi chaleureux que le sens était froid : après tout, Howard avait comparé Tony à l'une de ses machines sans sourciller ni compassion. Néanmoins, il ne lui en avait pas réellement tenu rigueur : même après Thulé, même après les bons moments qu'ils commençaient à avoir, il vivait toujours dans la putain de crainte que son père perdît à nouveau l'intérêt qu'il gardait pour son fils unique, sa plus grande création comme ce crétin l'avait si bien formulé.

Quel père comparait sans remords son fils à un robot, bordel ?

Le même type qui avait poursuivi sans flancher un mort sous les glaces pendant plus de quarante ans, répondit sa sagacité traîtresse. Le même type qui s'appelait Howard Stark et que tu n'as jamais pu enterrer comme il faut.

Ah, si seulement tout était aussi _simple_.

Un cri de rage au fond du ventre, Tony pressa furieusement le bouton et son plus ancien démon apparu en tremblotant sur l'écran déployé, la bouche plissée et de l'argent sur les tempes. Iron Man serra les poings et prit une longue inspiration.

Il était temps, finalement.

* * *

— Tony, commença Howard avec un léger tremblement.

— Tu as quatorze ans au moment où j'enregistre ce message et nous sommes revenus de Thulé il y a quelques jours. Il fait suite au message que j'ai laissé à la fin des enregistrements pris pour la Stark Expo de 74 alors si tu ne l'as pas encore vu…

Il fit une pause, un air ennuyé déformant les rides qu'il portait au coin des yeux, avant de reprendre sa tirade :

— Ce n'est pas grave. J'ai une autre histoire à raconter aujourd'hui. Je suis simplement… désolé qu'elle ait pris si longtemps.

Howard poussa un long soupir et s'appuya contre le bureau, comme pour supporter un poids trop lourd.

— Alors donc… c'est, euh… c'est l'histoire d'un homme… mais qui n'en a pas toujours été un. Comme tout le monde, il a été gamin mais comme ce n'est pas la meilleure période de sa vie, il évite d'y penser. Et puis, la guerre est arrivée et personne n'a besoin d'enfants pour faire la guerre. Alors, c'est l'histoire d'un homme qui ne se souvient plus de comment c'est, d'être un enfant.

— Il est brillant, cet homme. Son père lui a légué une immense compagnie qui maintient le monopole du marché des armes à feu pendant la guerre : ça a beau être l'enfer sur Terre, ça lui rapporte de l'argent alors il ferme les yeux, notre homme, et il dort confortablement dans des oreillers de plume d'oie.

— Un jour, l'armée américaine vient le voir, notre homme, pour lui demander de financer un projet Top secret. Il lit les dossiers et accepte, parce qu'il est riche et qu'il a de l'espoir – ça veut à peu près dire que tout est permis. Je ne me souviens plus de tout les détails mais je sais qu'il y rencontre un vieux docteur complètement timbré, une femme qui doit être un don de Dieu fait aux hommes et un p'tit gars qui vient de Brooklyn qui a des sourires d'enfants et rien à faire dans cette guerre.

— Il s'appelle Steve, ce p'tit gars, mais le monde a oublié et dit « Captain America » à la place.

— Le projet Top secret rate parce que le docteur est mort et que personne ne voit ce que le petit gars de Brooklyn peut faire sur un champ de bataille – sauf la jolie dame qui est trop loin pour agir. Notre homme s'en moque un peu. Bien sûr, il est triste d'avoir perdu son ami mais c'est la guerre et ce sont les balles et non les larmes qui la gagnent.

— Et un jour, la jolie dame vient le voir et lui demande un avion pour l'Autriche. Notre homme ne cherche pas à protester car il a de l'argent et de l'espoir en la jolie dame qui, elle, a de l'espoir en Steve. Elle a eu raison, d'ailleurs, parce que Steve revient en héros et que le vent se met à tourner, pour leur camp et l'Amérique.

— Je t'ai déjà parlé de Steve. C'est un héros. C'est chose la plus grandiose qui soit jamais arrivé à la nation, au monde même, et notre homme en est conscient. Il est presque heureux d'avoir créé Steve, ça veut dire qu'il n'est pas obligé de créer uniquement pour détruire, ça veut dire que son avenir n'est pas que balles et destruction.

— Mais Steve meurt un jour et le rêve de notre homme s'effondre avec lui.

— Il fait des choses terribles par la suite, notre homme. L'Amérique l'acclame et le récompense comme un héros mais il se sent tout sauf héroïque quand il voit ses projets détruire une partie du monde que Steve aimait tant. La guerre se termine dans un rideau de feu dont il tient la tringle et il ne veut plus penser qu'à Steve qui est mort sous la glace, qui est à jamais perdu pour ce monde.

— Alors, il va le chercher. C'est qu'il a promis à Steve de le ramener et il veut tenir sa promesse : pendant des années, il cherche dans les eaux glacées du Nord sans rien trouver qui puisse le mener sur la voie.

— On le rappelle, pour finir, parce qu'il est important et qu'il ne peut pas se cacher toute sa vie dans les glaces du Nord. Il retourne en Amérique à contrecœur et commence à s'occuper de son empire, tout en gardant un œil sur le Nord. Il a les yeux tellement fixés sur les cartes, les points rouges qui signalent tous ses échecs qu'il ne fait pas attention au temps qui passe. Et quand il lève les yeux, notre homme est déjà vieux.

— Il se rend compte que son frère est marié, que les gens qu'il connaît commencent à s'installer et à avoir une famille, qu'ils ont tourné les pages sur lesquelles il est bloqué. Il se rend compte que la jolie dame est encore trop touchée par la guerre pour se laisser de nouveau aimer et il abandonne, parce qu'il sait qu'il ne rivalise pas avec l'homme qui l'a quittée.

— Mais son sort n'est pas malheureux, à notre héros, car une autre femme veut bien lui accorder son attention. Elle est vive, intelligente et belle il ne lui en faut pas très longtemps pour croire qu'il l'aime et tomber amoureux. Les premières années sont faites de cette beauté propre aux premiers jours puis la passion retombe et l'homme laisse d'autres choses accaparer ses pensées lorsqu'il étreint sa femme.

— Le vingt-deux avril 1972, elle lui donne un fils. Il s'appelle Anthony et notre homme hésite à lui donner Steve comme second prénom.

— Le fils grandit mais notre homme n'a pas le temps de s'occuper de lui, n'est même pas sûr d'en avoir envie. Il ne le comprend pas, cet enfant qui n'est pas lui et qui espère malgré tout qu'il peut changer le monde, il ne comprend pas qu'on puisse encore croire en lui et il lui rappelle Steve, ce gamin qui n'a jamais eu d'innocence et dont l'enfance s'est construite sur des caméras froides et des sourires pour la télévision. Alors notre homme a honte parce qu'il n'est pas assez bien et plus il essaie de devenir meilleur, moins son fils croit en lui.

— Il essaie de se rattraper, une fois. C'est l'anniversaire de son fils et il lui a demandé de l'emmener quelque part en vacances : alors notre homme prend la première idée qui lui tombe sous la main et ils partent en vacances sur une tombe.

— Steve est partout, à Thulé. C'est insupportable. Ca fait mal de se souvenir du bleu de ses yeux quand le ciel n'en est qu'une pâle copie et il espère presque, notre héros, que son fils s'ennuiera de ces vacances qui n'en sont pas et qu'il ne devra plus remettre les pieds là-bas.

— Il se trompe et il ne sait pas s'il est heureux ou non d'y retourner l'année prochaine.

— Mais Thulé apaise autant qu'elle fait mal. Et le fantôme de Steve n'est jamais trop dur même quand notre homme boit trop : il y a toujours des beaux souvenirs qui lui viennent à l'esprit et qu'il partage avec son fils parce qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire d'autre.

— Je n'ai jamais su quoi faire d'autre, Tony. Parce que, malgré tout, Steve est la meilleure chose que j'ai jamais eu la chance d'offrir à ce monde.

— Et je sais qu'en retour, le monde m'a offert une chose encore meilleure.

— Elle s'appelle Anthony Edward Stark, a actuellement quatorze ans, préfère le rouge au bleu et refuse de manger du nougat qui n'est pas importé d'Europe. Il a le pouvoir de faire de grandes choses, la volonté de franchir l'impossible et un vieil éléphant en peluche qu'il garde dans le fond d'une armoire et que Jarvis lui avait acheté pour son premier anniversaire. Il a eu un échec en mathématiques, une fois, et garde encore sa copie au fond de son tiroir.

— Et… je sais que je ne lui ai pas dit assez souvent mais il faut qu'il sache… il faut que tu saches, fiston…

— Je… je t'ai toujours aimé, Tony, et je t'aimerai _toujours_.

* * *

Quand le film fut enfin terminé, Tony se prit la tête entre les mains et hurla toute la rage qu'il gardait encore pour ce monde. Des larmes brûlantes s'égarèrent doucement sur ses joues mal rasées – mais qu'importait ? Rien ne comptait plus que les vieux démons qui n'auraient jamais dû revenir d'entre les morts, que des expériences ratées et des promesses jamais tenues. Ou presque.

_Je t'ai toujours aimé._

_Ta gueule_, pensa Tony vicieusement. _Arrête tes foutues conneries, Papa, pourquoi tu me fais savoir ça encore maintenant ?_

Merde, merde, _putain de bordel de merde_ – je t'aimerais toujours, qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire, désormais ? L'amour de son père n'était plus que films en noir et blanc, mots glacés écrits à l'encre noire sur des cartes poussiéreuses et déclarations maladroites à sa sortie du MIT. Virtuel, jamais tangible sauf lors de ces voyages sur la banquise où les masques tombaient, où Howard Stark cessait de devenir Howard Stark et prenait le rôle inconfortable, dérangeant du père attentif.

L'amour de son père était pour toujours resté à Thulé, prisonnier de cette banquise qu'il était venu à détester, dans les griffes d'un fantôme avide aux cheveux blonds qui refusait de le laisser tranquille. L'amour de son père était soupe tiède dans des bouteilles isothermes, parties d'échec sur un coin de table, matelas rigides et une main dans ses cheveux courts qui disait bonne nuit. L'amour de son père n'avait été qu'une chimère qu'il avait tenté de vaincre avant de s'apercevoir que cette illusion avait été sienne depuis le tout début.

_Je t'ai toujours aimé._

Putain.

Presque vingt ans, presque vingt ans et la mort de ce vieux con faisait toujours aussi _mal_, mal, mal…

* * *

Le téléphone sonna.

Tony jura dans sa barbe et ordonna à JARVIS de mettre fin à l'appel entrant. A en juger par la sonnerie impersonnelle, ce n'était ni Pepper – elle dormait quelques étages au-dessus de lui – ni Rhodey et c'était bien les deux seules personnes qu'il autorisait à le déranger à quatre heures tapantes du matin alors qu'il était le nez plongé dans ses projets d'exploitation d'énergie durable à long terme – il était en plein design des circuits d'alimentation de sa future création, ça promettait d'être grandiose.

Quand la sonnerie agaçante ne s'interrompit pas après quelques secondes, Tony fronça les sourcils et réitéra son ordre.

— JARVIS, coupe l'appel.

— Impossible, monsieur, répondit la voix égale de l'IA. Ce numéro est classé prioritaire dans la liste de vos appels autorisés et ne peut donc être ignoré.

Prioritaire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette merde, encore ? Partagé entre curiosité et ennui, Tony effectua un petit geste sur son écran et une voix froide et féminine s'éleva dans le l'atelier obscur :

— Howard Stark ?

Il en lâcha son tournevis.

Non mais c'était une _blague _? Parce que si c'en était une, elle avait intérêt à se terminer _tout de suite_, merci bien, il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à prétendre être son père disparu depuis deux dizaines d'années à quatre heures du matin juste parce que une idiote de secrétaire avait visiblement oublié de se mettre à la page. Bordel, était-ce trop demander que de suivre un minimum l'actualité, ne serait-ce que pour éviter le ridicule ?

— Mort depuis vingt ans, chérie, répondit-il avec acidité. Bien peur que vous ayez loupé le mémo.

— J'ai un message à transmettre à Howard Stark ou, dans le cas où il serait injoignable, à son parent le plus proche. Est-ce que vous correspondez à ce critère ? répondit la femme, toujours aussi impersonnelle et qui n'en avait visiblement rien à foutre de ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

Il allait lui en foutre des critères à celle-là._ Injoignable_. Ce qu'il ne fallait pas entendre, parfois.

— Je suis son fils, se justifia-t-il avec un soupir. Maintenant si vous voudriez bien vous grouiller parce qu'il est quatre heures du mat' et que j'n'ai pas que ça à fiche…

— Bien, Monsieur Stark. Voici le message : Captain America a été retrouvé au sud de la Baie de Baffin ce matin à deux heures quarante-trois, heure locale, par les équipes de recherches de _Stark Ecologics_ de la base de Thulé, Groenland. L'avion qui le transportait à été à moitié déterré durant la nuit et le corps a été dépêché en urgence à la base pour de plus amples examens. Une équipe médicale professionnelle a été montée et ils l'examinent en ce moment même.

_Putain_, ce devait être une blague. Il n'y avait pas moyen que cela se fasse autrement. Bordel de – après tout ce putain de temps, ils avaient _enfin_ retrouvé le cadavre de Steve ? Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'équipe médicale ? C'était une _plaisanterie_.

— Je… c'est une blague, hein ? – Son ton était geignard, presque suppliant. La femme au bout du fil eut un soupir agacé, comme si elle avait affaire à un enfant particulièrement difficile.

— Si cela peut vous rassurer, les premiers examens nous ont confirmé que les signes vitaux étaient aussi satisfaisants que possible, compte tenu des circonstances. Le S.H.I.E.L.D. a fourni des renforts dès que l'identité du Capitaine Rogers a été confirmée – ils travaillent à mettre au point un processus de décongélation progressive sans occasionner des dégâts supplémentaires.

Signes vitaux ? Examens ? Dégâts supplémentaires ? _Hein_ ?

C'était quoi tout ce _bordel_, à la fin ?

Il lui fallut deux minutes entières pour comprendre ce que la nana visiblement charmante à l'autre bout des ondes essayait de lui dire deux secondes supplémentaires lui suffirent à faire perdre à son visage le léger bronzage qu'il cultivait avec une satisfaction presque maniaque selon Pepper.

— Captain… vous voulez dire que ce type… je veux dire, le Capitaine Rogers… qu'on l'a retrouvé dans les glaces du Pôle Nord… et qu'il est _vivant _?! – Il se foutait complètement du ton pathétiquement aigu que venaient d'acquérir ses cordes vocales, il devait avoir cette foutue réponse.

— Précisément ce que je viens de dire, oui, répliqua la voix manifestement irritée.

Tony ne l'entendit pas ou s'en foutait complètement, c'était selon. Il était trop occupé à fixer sans les voir avec incrédulité les plans désormais sans intérêt d'une tour miniature où clignotait le nom de Stark.

_Putain_.

* * *

Il n'avait réfléchi à rien avant de faire préparer le jet. Un baiser laissé distraitement sur la joue de Pepper, un message sur un répondeur pour annuler tous les rendez-vous de la semaine et _oui_, bordel, il y avait urgence, qu'on ne lui demande pas de se justifier ou il allait hurler. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à mi-chemin entre Thulé et New York, la tête remplie de démarches à suivre, de gens à contacter, de solutions toutes plus foireuses les unes que les autres à la question « Comment annoncer à une putain de relique de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale que ça fait presque soixante-dix ans qu'il pionce dans les eaux du Nord et que tout ce qu'il connaît est probablement mort ou has been ? » que la réalité le gifla sur le coin du nez, laissant son esprit étrangement vide sur le coup de la révélation.

L'icône nationale, véritable légende vivante d'une des Guerres les plus marquantes de l'Histoire de l'humanité et héros de son enfance, était vivant.

L'homme que son père avait jadis considéré comme sa plus grande création et l'un de ses amis le plus fidèle était vivant. L'homme qu'il aurait dû appeler Oncle Steve en grandissant était vivant.

_Steve_ –

Oh, bordel.

— Cap de ramener Steve à la maison ? demanda-t-il dans ces tons étrangement aigus qui ne semblaient plus vouloir le quitter depuis ce coup de fil fatal, quelques heures plus tôt.

Tony se prit la tête entre les mains, pressant fort ses paumes fraîches contre son front barré de lignes de souci et hurla entre ses dents jusqu'à ce que sa voix se brise contre la coque métallique de l'avion.

* * *

— Salut, Cap.

Sa paume épousa la glace qui emprisonnait le Capitaine et Tony sentit plus qu'il ne vit un sourire ridicule étirer ses lèvres gercées par le froid de Thulé. Une perle tomba de ses yeux sombres il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Plus rien ne comptait que l'eau gelée sous ses gants, que les cheveux blonds qui collaient à la tête blanche que déformaient des centimètres de glace, que l'étoile argentée qui scintillait faiblement au milieu de la poitrine immobile.

Une vie entière passée à dormir dans un cercueil transparent et Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, n'avait pas changé.

Sous ses mains émerveillée, le chef-d'œuvre de son père.

— Cap de ramener Steve à la maison, hein ? murmura-t-il de nouveau à la banquise, une fois sorti de la base affairée, le visage tourné vers l'horizon blanc.

Bien sûr, il y avait encore des tonnes de choses à régler – à commencer par le S.H.I.E.L.D qui revendiquait son implication dans le Projet Rebirth, la mission Eagle et tout ce qui s'ensuivait et que Tony soit damné s'il laissait Nick Fury mettre impunément ses pattes sur Captain America car la transition allait être aussi longue que douloureuse pour le soldat perdu et connaissant le bonhomme, Fury aurait tôt fait de le jeter sans préambule dans ce putain de monde. Bien sûr, tout n'était pas parfait et il faudrait un certain temps avant que le monde ne se remette à tourner sur le bon axe. Bien sûr, cela lui demanderait du temps qu'il n'était pas certain d'avoir, de la souffrance qu'il était encore moins certain de bien vouloir endurer et des millions d'autres problèmes demanderaient leur résolution sitôt que le premier serait réglé.

Mais pendant un instant, Tony s'autorisa à ne pas penser au futur complexe ni au passé triste. Pendant quelques glorieuses minutes, Tony Stark contempla le ciel aux contours oranges, la neige étincelante et sentit le sourire de son père se perdre dans ses cheveux courts.

— On a réussi, Papa. On a réussi.

Il lui sembla aussi – mais c'était idiot – que la neige se mit à briller plus fort, comme pour saluer leur victoire silencieuse et que, quelque part, au loin sur la plaine enneigée, le vent s'était adouci pour porter un rire mort depuis longtemps.

* * *

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around  
__I'll see you when I fall asleep._

Attends, attends, attends-moi, s'il ne plaît ne t'éloigne pas  
Je te verrai une fois endormi.

* * *

Epilogue  
| **STEVE** |

* * *

— Capitaine Rogers ?

C'était le bruit qui l'avait tiré de sa torpeur.

La mort était censée être paisible, sans son ni couleur. Ses yeux s'étaient fermés une dernière fois sur du blanc et du bleu, la voix de Peggy avaient fait écho dans ses oreilles et il avait cessé d'exister quand l'eau glacée avait finalement envahi ses poumons. Alors pourquoi, après le silence et la nuit, entendait-il à nouveau ces sons lointains qui ressemblaient à des voix ? Intrigué, il fronça les sourcils et battit des paupières.

Le blanc l'assaillit sans lui donner de répit et il referma rapidement les yeux, dans l'espoir de se protéger de l'agressive lumière qui flottait au-dessus de lui. Son mouvement lui arracha malgré lui un grommellement de douleur que sa gorge desséchée parvint à expulser hors de ses lèvres gercées. Il n'avait pas mal, étrangement – tout semblait distant, comme s'il était plongé jusqu'au nez dans un bain tiède.

— Capitaine Rogers ? demanda une voix féminine qui résonna longtemps dans ses oreilles encore bourdonnantes du bruit des hélices défectueuses et des injures que Skull avait proférées avant de disparaître dans le bleuissement du cube cosmique.

Sans le vouloir, Steve tendit sa main engourdie et rencontra du vide – un air tiède, presque chaud qui n'était pas sans rappeler les hivers de son enfance, tous passés à se pelotonner contre les poêles au charbon pour gagner un peu de chaleur, tout en priant pour ne pas attraper les pneumonies qui traînaient dans les rues.

Mais le sérum l'empêchait d'être malade, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi son corps tremblait-il comme s'il couvait une mauvaise fièvre ?

Des doigts courts attrapèrent son poignet avec douceur, se refermèrent dessus, un pouce se glissant contre sa paume dans un geste évident de réconfort qui ne parvint cependant pas à remplir sa mission. Au contraire, un tel geste, si inattendu, acheva de faire frire ses nerfs.

Juste, _où était-il_ ?

— Tout va bien, soldat. Mission accomplie, vous êtes en sécurité, maintenant.

Mission accomplie. Les mots se gravèrent dans un esprit, apaisant une tension dans ses muscles dont il ignorait l'existence. Mission accomplie. New York était sauvé, Skull avait été mis hors d'état de nuire – c'était tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir pour cesser de lutter contre le léger mal de tête qui l'avait pris au corps. Sur son poignet, les doigts s'étaient fait aérien, le contact presque disparu et Steve se retrouvait soudain pris d'une violente envie de tirer cette main rassurante vers lui, de chercher la sensation chaude qui déjà s'enfuyait, cela faisait si longtemps, les glaces, le froid et l'eau gelée, _s'il vous plaît_ –

— Tout va bien, répéta à nouveau la femme. Vous êtes en sécurité. Tout va bien.

Il y avait quelque chose de dissonant dans ce que l'inconnue disait, entre le ton suave et la conviction qu'elle mettait dans ses mots. Quoique rassurant au départ, le décalage eut tôt fait d'instaurer un profond sentiment de malaise au creux de ses viscères remuantes. Fait étrange, Steve sentait un mal de tête étranger cogner sans douceur sur le coin de son cerveau.

Ou peut-être était-ce la faute à cette fatigue écrasante qui semblait peser sur tous ses os, si renforcés fussent-ils par le sérum magique d'Erskine. Cela devait être la récompense de tous les trompe-la-mort l'idée le fit grogner de mécontentement et soulagement à la fois.

Il était _vivant_.

Enhardi par cet état de fait, Steve s'encouragea, avec plus de lenteur cette fois-ci, à rouvrir les yeux et à finalement affronter le monde extérieur.

Sans grande surprise, il se retrouvait allongé dans un lit d'hôpital.

Les murs étaient d'un blanc propre, couleur ô combien honnie durant son enfance quand les mois se divisaient trop aisément entre le temps qu'il passait dans et hors des hôpitaux la familiarité s'arrêtait cependant là. L'aspect de la chambre où on l'avait placé respirait une étrangeté, un décalage subtil qu'il ne parvenait pas à expliquer mais qui lui donnait envie de hurler au piège.

Un raclement de gorge discret attira son attention sur l'autre présence dans la pièce : une infirmière, si on en jugeait par son uniforme, qui lui souriait poliment et lui demandait comment il se sentait. Elle paraissait sincère, peut-être un peu trop, et ce fut peut-être pourquoi, au lieu de lui répondre, il demanda :

— Où suis-je ? croassa-t-il, un malaise grandissant dans les entrailles.

Trois minutes plus tard, il démolissait les murs blancs de la fausse chambrette d'hôpital (piège ! hurlait son esprit déjà alerte) et se frayait tant bien que mal un chemin parmi les immenses couloirs du bâtiment dans lequel il était retenu prisonnier. Partout sur son passage, des mains essayaient de l'attraper, des jambes tentaient de gêner sa progression – tous faisant montre d'une passivité étrange, sans doute sous l'instruction de ne pas lui faire de mal. Steve ignorait ce que ces gens lui voulaient ni où il était et ce qui lui était arrivé mais son instinct lui hurlait que quelque chose ne collait pas avec l'histoire que lui avait raconté la fausse infirmière.

Impression confirmée quand il se retrouva dehors, pieds nus dans… dans… était-ce une rue ? Tout était si grand – Steve stoppa net sa course et regarda autour de lui, effrayé par l'immense tableau qui s'offrait à lui.

Juste… _où_ était-il ?

Il y resta trop longtemps, à tenter de récupérer ce qui lui restait de raison, car moins d'une minute après son irruption à l'air libre, il était à nouveau encerclé, par une rangée d'hommes en noir sortis de voitures de même couleur. Le seul détail qui détonnait dans cette masse vaguement menaçante : un homme d'âge moyen aux cheveux bruns et à la veste lilas qui parlait en faisant de grands gestes dans… une petite boîte posée contre son oreille ?

— Non mais je vous avais dit que ça n'allait pas marcher, putain – mais non, amenons Captain America à Manhattan et laissons-le croire que rien n'a changé depuis 1945. A votre place, je l'aurais directement balancé sur les ruines du World Trade Center, ça aurait presque – eh non, ne commencez pas avec vos _Stark _parce que c'est de votre faute, tout ce bordel, et vous pouvez bien me remercier de bien vouloir vous dépanner sur ce coup-là. C'est à se demander comment vous arrivez à faire tourner votre boutique, Fury, parce que vous avez autant de jugeote que de poils sur le crâne.

L'étranger se tourna finalement vers lui et – ces yeux ? Ce menton ? Il connaissait cette structure faciale et des yeux de forme semblable par Dieu, il connaissait cet homme en costume mauve qui lui adressait subitement un pâle sourire et avançait sans complexe, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

— Repos, soldat, il n'y a rien à craindre. Désolé pour la mascarade mais certains ont pensé qu'il valait mieux tenter de vous annoncer la nouvelle avec douceur : pas une mauvaise idée, si vous voulez mon avis, mais vous amener à New York comportait un facteur de risque plutôt ridicule et…

Steve ne pouvait plus penser à rien. Rien d'autre que cette bouche qui parlait, cette voix grave qui se lançait sans invitation dans une longue tirade à propos dont il ne comprenait pas la moitié des implications, rien d'autre que cette proximité étrange et étrangère, tout en cet homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu de sa vie et qui pourtant criait un prénom chaleureux et chéri.

— Eh, tout va bien, soldat ?

— Je… oui, je… c'est… Howard ?

Le petit sourire se changea subitement en grimace et plus que tout le reste, ce fut l'expression sombre sur le visage inconnu mais pourtant si familier qui acheva de le convaincre que tout cela ne pouvait pas être un rêve.

— Pas tout à fait, Capitaine. Nous sommes en l'an 2010. Vous avez dormi dans les glaces du Pôle Nord pendant plus de soixante-dix ans.

Le silence brisa l'étrangeté.

Steve cligna stupidement des yeux, foudroyé. Oh. _Oh. _Certainement, c'était un _rêve_ – ou plutôt, le plus horrible de tous les cauchemars ou alors il était réellement mort et ce devait être l'Enfer ou la damnation éternelle, qu'en savait-il.

Face à lui, l'étranger semblait suivre son chemin de pensée car il poussa soudainement un long soupir entre soulagement et frustration, accompagné ensuite d'un sourire un peu fatigué mais porteur d'une étrange sérénité, comme s'il avait face à lui l'image de ce qu'il avait cherché toute sa vie.

— Je m'appelle Tony Stark. Howard était mon père.

Inconsciemment, Steve lui rendit un pauvre sourire.

* * *

_Don't listen to a word I say  
__The screams all sound the same  
__Though the truth may vary  
__This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

N'écoute pas un mot de que je dis  
Les cris résonnent tous pareillement.  
Même si la vérité peut changer,  
Ce bateau amènera nos corps à bon port.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
